


Total Drama Elemental Islands

by KKirby



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKirby/pseuds/KKirby
Summary: A TD fic that has a cast of 18 OCs competing on 5 Islands that are based around the four elements (Fire, Water, Earth and Air) alongside a base camp.  With a cast including a Superhero Obsessed girl, a method actor, a guy that considers himself completely perfect and a girl that will complain about literally ANYTHING, this cast looks like the most fun yet.  Who will win? Who will be sent home on the Fireworks of Shame? And what juicy drama will be here for our campers to deal with? FIND OUT ON TOTAL! DRAMA! ELEMENTAL ISLANDS!
Kudos: 1





	1. Eighteen Campers: One Prize Part 1

The scene fades in to Chris walking into a board meeting, with his trademark confident smirk, but his eyes looking somewhat worried. Chris sits at a chair right near the end of a board table, he then confidently states, “So, What’s up?”

“Chris, we need to talk to you about Total Drama,” a producer starts, “the ratings suggest that-”

“I know it's my most successful show but please don’t fire me!” Chris fearfully states, “We can do a reboot or something,”

“McLean!” Another producer annoyedly states, cutting over Chris 

“That’s not what we’re here to talk to you about!” The first producer replies with,

“Exactly, what I was GOING to say before you interrupted me, was that Total Drama has been extremely popular on streaming services, like Rhetflix or whatever it is, and it has pulled in better ratings than any of the network’s new shows from the past three years, so we have decided to greenlight a new season.” Chris looks up, happily before he says,

“Really! How long after this season? Are people returning, or is it Newbies? Is it a new location?”

“Here’s the deal,” A third producer cuts in, “We’ve already set everything up, we used some of the tech from Pahkitew Island to create a group of new islands. We’ve also already sent out the audition requests and have chosen our eighteen competitors, we just need you to sign on and do the season,”

“What if I don't agree?” Chris asks

“We’ll give you one and a half times your pay,” The second producer mentions offhand

“One and two thirds and I’m in,” Chris quickly jumps in,

“Fine,” the first producer says before he smirks and says to Chris, “But there are a couple of changes being made. We decided to give you a liaison with us to check to see if you actually keep the competitors, so you get an extra co host alongside Chef!”

“I... guess I can live with that,” Chris raises an eyebrow before he follows up with “who is it?”

“We thought you should get someone else with Reality TV hosting experience,” Producer 3 mentions before saying, “Say hello to your new liaison, Don!”

“Hello Chris,” Don says, stepping out of the shadowy background and making Chris yelp in surprise, “Surprised to see me?”

“Why him!?” Chris angrily complains!

“He was our backup choice for host if you said no, luckily he also has a history in being a producer so he can help you do well in this season,” Chris glares but nods as he wants to keep hosting the show.

“We also have a few base rules for you McLean,” Chris frowns at the second producer for what he said, “Nothing that can murder the campers, hurting them is fine, injuries are something we can handle, but we can’t take many more lawsuits like what happened with the feral kid. These kids are also eighteen so they’re less likely to sue for harming someone underage. Also, Don will occasionally help you in a couple of episodes as well,”

“Fine, but I come up with the challenges,” there is a couple of second silence before Producer One states

“That should be fine as long as they don’t kill anyone or cost too much, we’ll send in the successful audition tapes to you later today”

“Good,” he then realises, “I forgot to ask what the concept is this time?”

“I’m glad you asked…” The camera then fades to the intro

(Intro Plays, will be shown next episode once all the campers have been introduced)

The scene fades back into Chris standing at the new dock, looking on with a smirk on his face, saying, “Hello viewers! Welcome to another season of Total Drama! If you somehow don’t know, Total Drama is a reality show where a small group of teens compete in challenges for a payout of ONE MILLION DOLLARS!” Chris walks to the edge of the dock and reveals a sign, similar to the sign that denoted Camp Wawanakwa, saying ‘Base Camp’ before he continues with “and with a new season, comes a new island apparently! Or more specifically, five of them!” 

As Chris says that, it zooms out to show an overhead shot of all five islands, one appearing to be several feet above the water, one appearing rocky, one appearing to be on fire, the fourth being a small island appearing to have land underwater, and the final island in the middle, the one Chris was on, appearing smaller than the others (Minus the watery island). 

“Welcome to the Elementum Islands. After all you guys have done to show your interest in the series, we decided to bring back !” He smirks at that knowledge.” 

The question you’re probably thinking now is, who’s competing, only a little of over 10 campers who previously competed would even consider competing this season, who are we gonna use here?” Chris mockingly strokes his chin before he smirks and continues, “We have a cast of Eighteen BRAND NEW CAMPERS!” He then looks up and points before continuing, “Here comes our first Six!”

The boat pulls up with a girl standing at the bow, frowning, she walks off, looking exactly like the female intern from Revenge of the Island onwards except without her braces and wearing a black t-shirt and white shorts.

“Save it, Chris, let’s just get into this season,” she angrily states.

“Intern number two everyone!” he calls out, introducing her,

“It’s Katrina!” Katrina yells out, off-screen.

(Katrina: The Former Intern)

Next to walk off the boat is an overweight, 5’9 African American guy, he is wearing a blue cap on his head, a murky brown t-shirt that barely fits over his stomach and long black pants. He is pulling a large suitcase behind him. Unfortunately, he pulls his suitcase too hard and falls onto his back, he gets up and then decides to just walk over to Chris.

“So, Myron, how’s it going?” Chris introduces,

"Well, I didn’t sign up for this show, so I guess I could be better.” Myron comments.

“Meh, it was under your name and you sent in the audition, so it counts.”

“Well, I may as well give it a go I guess,” he states with a smile.

“That’s the spirit!” Chris says before Myron walks off, Chris then shudders and says “Yeah, he’s even worse than the intern,”

(Myron: The Ungifted Nerd)

Myron grabs the bag and drags it over to Katrina, who turns to him and says “So you didn’t want to be here either? What’s your deal?”

“My bullies signed under my name and I was told to make an audition by my mom since I supposedly signed up, how about you?”

“Forced by Chris,” was Katrina’s response

“Ah,”

The third camper steps off with a notepad in her hand and walks up to Chris before she says to him,

“Hey Chris, it would be an honour if you let me interview you for our college’s newspaper, what do you say?”

“Always down for an interview, but not now,” Chris mentions, “Everyone, this is Jemma,”

“I’ll get that interview after the season’s over then,” she winks in a friendly manner, before walking over to her two fellow competitors.

(Jemma: The Newspaper Writer)

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Jemma is wearing a pair of glasses with red ends and a blue shirt and orange skirt, she appears to be slightly darker-skinned, about 5’4 tall and of average weight. She also has brown hair.

“Meh, could be better,” Katrina responds.

Contestant number four steps off the boat at this point, with a look of utter contempt at the three campers in front of him. He is dressed completely formally, with a suit, dress pants and a tie on. He is wearing leather dress shoes and appears to only be 4’8  
“McLean I presume?” He begins, “These people appear too poor to associate with me, I must ask you to remove them from the premises and bring in people that earn within 10% above or below to compete with me.”

“Yeah, that isn’t going to happen, Alfred,” Chris annoyedly states,

“You DARE to turn down a Stockton!?” Alfred angrily starts, “I am the SON of the creator of DOTATONE! We can sue you into bankruptcy, in fact, I should be hosting this! Not some poor fool like you”

“You obviously don’t know how Total Drama works, everyone comes for yours truly, Chris McLean.”

“And they have another reason now,” Alfred smirks before he walks ahead and says, “Alfred Jeeves Harriet Stockton, you must be the people I’m going to defeat here,” to the three campers at the dock 

(Alfred Jeeves Harriet Stockton: The Influential Rich Kid)  
“Guess I’m not the first out after all,” Myron whispers to Jemma and Katrina, making them laugh.

“I HEARD THAT!” Alfred yells, to which Myron shrugs

“Alright, where are the last two on the boat!” Chris says, trying to rush things along

“HEEEEEERE!” The fifth camper yells as she runs out of the waiting area and slides off the bow of the ship, landing on the dock with her bag. She is white skinned and around 5’5 and is wearing a yellow shirt with a picture of a swan on it. She has blond hair, black running boots, yellow shorts and a yellow mask with pointed edges, her hair flows to about her neck.

“So… Here is contestant number five, Caro-”

“The Golden Swan!” The contestant cuts in, “You can’t just reveal my secret identity like that Chris!” She cheekily states, nudging the host, Chris then annoyedly says,

“Carol Lance,” Making Carol look at him surprised “Your identity is revealed, now go and be annoying somewhere else.” Carol nods and sadly walks to the others before she looks up at the others with a hopeful smile

“Uh…” Katrina states, “I guess we’ve got a new Leonard on our hand's folks,”

“NO! I’M NOT LIKE HIM! I’m NOTHING like him. I for one, know I don’t have powers,” Her eyes go wide at realising what she said that and turns to the cameraman and says “Hey, you can edit that last bit out right? Oh, and the part where Chris revealed my secret identity?”

“No can do,” The Cameraman states,

“Darn it,” she complains before she takes off her mask and walks over to try and talk to the campers

Carol: The Superhero in Training

Camper #6 chooses this time to step off the boat and say to Chris “oooh an Island, how original,” in a sarcastic tone,

“Nice to meet you too Gary,” Chris snarks back,

“Creative comeback McLean, how long did it take you to think of that?”

“Geez, this cast is a bright ray of sunshine,” Chris annoyedly states

“Yep, just like you were years ago,” Which confuses everyone.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“You probably don’t, but I do,” he smirks, then laughs, before he walks away to the other campers

(Gary: The Sarcastic Theatre Kid)

Gary is about 5’7 and is wearing a red button-up shirt and black pants, he is also wearing a bowtie and dress shoes. He is of average weight.

“Finally,” Alfred steps forwards, “Someone else rich, what’s your net pay per year,”

“Uh… I have a part-time job if that counts?”

“Oh… Don’t speak to me,” he then turns around and walks to the back of the group of campers.

“So that’s our first boat… And right on cue,” the second boat then pulls up. A kid dressed in all black with a pair of black sunglasses is looking out over the dock, with a smirk on his face, he’s also around 6 feet tall with a darker skin tone

“Heh, an island, let’s get this over with,” The camper’s smug tone rings out. “I’m the obvious winner here so you all should just get right back on that boat.”

“You’re one of THOSE people eh?” Gary comments from the group of campers

“I have won absolutely everything I’ve done in my entire life” The newbie replies with, a smug look on his face. “You better hope you’re on my team, that way you’ll at least make the top half.”

“Eh, whatever,” Gary shrugs, “You’re not going to win.”

“This is Morgan,” Chris then brings up to the other six campers

“Good, now that that’s over with, I’ll just go back there,” Morgan whistles while walking behind the other six campers before he turns to Gary and whispers to him “You’re definitely out first in merge dude,”

(Morgan: The Perfect Guy)

“So, let’s see who's next!” Chris comments as the next person steps off and walks over to Chris, extremely excited,

“Holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP!” she says, starting to hyperventilate. “I can’t believe I’m ACTUALLY meeting CHRIS MCLEAN!” She then holds her hand out, and calms herself down before she continues with, “Ok, alright, I’m calm now, let’s do this, please Chris, introduce away!”

“That’s the non-annoying enthusiasm I’m looking for!” Chris happily says, “You could all learn a thing or two from Lauren here!”

Lauren is around 5’4 with a fair skin tone and a purple shirt. She is also wearing shorts. Her hair is down to around her neck and brown and she has a small backpack with her.

(Lauren: The Reserved Fangirl)

“Hey, how’s it going?” Carol says as she walks over,

“Pretty good, it’s so cool to be on Total Drama,” Lauren responds,

“If you ever need any help, then don’t be afraid to ask your local superhero for help!” Carol responds happily, making Lauren look at her with a slightly confused face, before she responds with

“If we’re on the same team, right?” to which Carol nods to.

Confessional:

“Chris let me use the Confessional early,” Lauren starts with, “Look, I may be excited to be here, but I’m not going to just spend the game stalking one camper. Not to say I don’t like Sierra or anything, but her plan in the game SUUUUUCKED, I’m here to win though, and I know exactly how to win,”

Confessional Ends:

“How are the rest of you?” She asks the other campers.

“Meh,” Katrina shrugs, “Kind of crappy,” When Lauren looks with a surprised look on her face.

“Oh shoot, are you that intern from-”

“Yes… I suggest you drop it now, the one good thing about being an intern is that I got stronger…” Lauren nods quietly,

“Very intriguing,” a dull voice answers, making Chris jump as he is focusing on the eight campers in the background. Chris turns back around and says to the new camper.

“Oh yeah… The uh, the producers picked you, hey Richard,”

“Very interesting indeed,” Richard nods, “Hello fellow carbon-based lifeforms, or as I should refer to you as,” he then clears his throat, “dudes,” He then walks ahead,

“That’s it?” Chris questions, “Why did the producers even add you in!”

(Richard: The Incredibly Boring)

Richard is around 5’8 and has a skinny build, he wears glasses and has a slightly darker skin tone. He is wearing a plain white T-Shirt, with Black pants and shoes, also having white socks.

“So…” Lauren asks Richard, “How’s life…”

“Perfectly typical, aside from the reality show I am now competing on obviously...”

“Ooook then…”

“We have the first half of our campers, who will be in our second half of people competing! Find out, after the break!"

“Ugh, why did I have to come on a BOAT, I get seasick on boats,” the 10th camper steps out of the boat, her face green. She then leans over as it swaps over to the grossed out looks of Alfred, Myron, Morgan, Jemma and Carol as vomiting is heard in the background.

“Ah geez,” Jemma says as she recoils in surprise,

“Ew… the new girl says as she straightens up, “Of course that’s the first thing I do on TV, can we redo that?” she says to the cameraman.

“Again, no can do…” The same cameraman that Carol asked replies,

“Crap…” was the response.

“How’s it going Tegan?” Chris calls to her,

“Why did I even sign up to this! I should have totally waited for another Ridonculous Race season. Chris’s face morphs into an annoyed frown,

“Over there…” he angrily says.

(Tegan: The Complainer)

Tegan is a slightly tanned girl, standing at around 5’6 with white skin and blond hair. She is wearing a dark blue shirt and dark green pants. She turns to Chris and says “This island sucks, why couldn’t we go to any of those other islands around here this season?”

“We are idiot,” Gary facepalms

“Then they REALLY should have told us about it ahead of time, maybe on the application forms?” was the response

“They did though,” Richard quietly mentions, dully.

“You don’t have to be so sarcastic, loser” snapped Tegan

“I wasn’t,” Richard replied, Tegan rolls her eyes before she walks over and waits.

“We’re at 10 campers, which means that there are less and less people, let’s see camper 11 now!”

The next camper to step off is a tall camper, around 6’2 with a good amount of muscle. He is wearing a light blue shirt with a football on it, and a pair of black shorts. He walks over to Chris and gives him a fistbump.

“How’s it going Chris!” he calls out in a Scottish accent, “I’m really excited to be here!”

“Thank the producers Rory, you looked too boring for me,” Chris shrugs.

“Uh… Thanks?” Rory questions before he shrugs and walks over to the group of competitors near him.

(Rory: The Soft Spoken Jock)

“So guys, how’s it going?’ he asks,

“You seem like a threat, if you’re on my team you’re definitely going out first in merge unless he is as well,” Morgan says, gesturing to Gary.

“Nothing I can’t beat,” Alfred then follows up with,

“Uh… alright then…”

“We’re not all that bad, don’t worry,” Myron says, with a small smile, “It’s just most of us are…”

“Alrighty then, that’s good to know!” 

“Yeah, if you don’t want to deal with people trying to manipulate you, maybe you shouldn’t go on Total Drama,” Chris smirks,

“It’s not that! I know Total Drama’s like that, its jus-”

“I don’t care, let’s move onto our next camper!”

“bu-”

“Where’s the last person on this boat,”

“Right here…” an annoyed girl comments. “Multiple islands is such a mainstream idea, so is one island even, couldn’t you just do something other than just a stupid island?”

“Not my problem,” Chris shrugs, “Cry to your exclusive internet blog,”

“Oh yeah,” the girl says, “The jerk host trope also isn’t TOTALLY overused either. You should totally keep that going!” The sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Hannah everyone!” Chris calls out, to which nobody reacts to.

(Hannah: The Jerky Contrarian)

“Yeah, let me guess, this show’s probably going to become some mainstream bullcrap that I’m now contributing to… damn it…”

“The show’s been doing actually alright though since it returned,” Lauren points out. “I don’t get why you think its niche or anything.”

“Ugh, I don’t care loser,” Hannah angrily grunts before she stomps over. Hannah is surprisingly short, around 5’3. She wears a beige and brown chequered shirt with red shorts and dark blue flip flops in the shape and with the design of computer keyboards on them. She is also wearing a turquoise jacket and she has contact lenses on.

“Fashion disaster,” Tegan mutters,

“Ya want to start something!?” Hannah angrily turns to her,

“Maybe I do?” Tegan says as they get in each other’s faces,

“We don’t have to fight here, what if we’re in the same team, we’ll need to work together to win challenges,” Rory attempts to play mediator.

“You better hope I’m there then,” Morgan smugly says.

“Not helping,” Rory, Tegan and Hannah all say at the same time.

“As much as I love this drama,” Chris begins, “We need to welcome the remaining boats worth, speaking of which, here they are!”

The final boat pulls up as one camper runs onto the dock, holding a couple of instrument cases. She has a scared look on her face

“Wait,” a voice pipes up, “Megan? You’re here too?” the bewildered face of Myron can be seen between the group of twelve.

“M-M-Myron?” She asks surprised but slightly happy, “You’re competing too?”

“At least SOMEONE I know is competing here,” Myron happily mentions.

“Great, we’ve got people who know each other again,” Gary mutters.

Megan starts to speak again “I-uh… Well, it’s good to see all of y- she then starts going red and says, “Sorry guys, I really hate talking with new people”.

“Then why did you sign up for this show?” Lauren asks,

“I uh… well,” her face goes even redder.

“Lay off of her!” Myron calls out

“So as they had to say before,” Chris rolls his eyes, “This is Megan,”

(Megan: The Quiet Band Girl)

“Megan is surprisingly tall, standing at 6’0 wearing a band uniform coloured dark blue, red and yellow. She is also wearing black formal shoes and as previously mentioned, she is carrying a trumpet case in one hand, with a guitar case in the other. She walks over and tries to slink into the crowd as much as she possibly can while staying near Myron, which is kind of hard considering her height. However, all eyes are drawn off her by the herculean man that steps out behind her.  
This man stands at approximately 6’8 and is built to match, looking stronger than even Rory. He wears a grey shirt and pants. He walks to McLean and says “I made it,” even Chris seems a little intimidated by the newest camper,

“So…” Chris starts, turning to the 13 campers, “This is Bob,”

“What an unfortunate name,” Tegan nudges Jemma, but Jemma doesn’t respond, however Bob does by simply walking through Alfred, Myron and Lauren (Knocking them to the ground in the process) and saying to her.

“Don’t…” Tegan shuts her mouth

(Bob: The Powerful Guy)

“So… uh, how’s it going?” Rory asks Bob, who looks down at him with eyebrows raised before he curtly replies,

“Fine enough,” It’s now Rory’s turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but he doesn’t continue talking to him.

“Interesting…” Gary mutters under his breath.

After getting up, Alfred turns to him and angrily says “You inferior, this suit cost father more money than all the performance-enhancing substances you’ve ever used combined!” Bob’s hand balls into a fist and he tenses up before he exhales and steps away from everyone else, especially Alfred. Chris then turns to the boat and says,

“Guess we’re seeing the next camper then,” Chris sighs before he starts motioning to the next person on the boat, “Hurry up, come on!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, I’m coming,” The next girl says, stepping out while tightening the straps on her backpack. She then says to the other campers, “How’s it going, guys!”

“Meh, fine enough,” Richard dryly mentions.

“Alright then,” She then walks over to the campers and puts her hand out to Carol, who was caught off guard,

“Huh- wha?” The Superhero Nerd mentions, shocked.

“It’s a high five,” The Girl says before Carol quickly nods and finishes the high five.

“Everyone, this is Susan,” Chris comments,

“Nice to meet you,” Megan comments quietly, to which Susan smiles and nods at her,

“Likewise,” she comments.

(Susan: The Social Brainiac)

Susan is around 5’5 and wears a black dress with red polka dots on it alongside a red shirt. She has hair down to about her neck, she looks at the other campers with a smile.

“Alright everyone, good luck in the game!” She says, “Hope we can all at least have fun here.”

“Same to you I guess,” Tegan shrugs, as Susan walks over to mingle with her fellow competitors. Tegan then looks with a raised eyebrow. “She’s going to be obnoxious,” she says.

The third last person gets off the boat now. He appears to be an African American male. Standing at around 5’11, wearing a black shirt, with a light grey hoodie with the hood down and a pair of navy-blue shorts on.

“How’s it going, Chris?” This guy says, high fiving the host,

“Pretty good Jake,” Chris smirks, rubbing his hands together. Jake turns to his competition and waves to them, “Hey guys! Great to be here! Hope I can lead my team to victory!”

(Jake: The Problem Solver)

“So you’re one of those leader types,” Lauren says,

“Is that… a problem?” Jake replies,

“No, not at all, I’m just saying that because they always seem to make it far for the most part,” her eyes slightly move towards the campers around her, who look at the two of them, some of them paying attention

“oookaaaay then,” Jake makes a small, uncomfortable smile towards Lauren before he turns to the campers. “How’s it going, everyone?” He says

“Perfectly plain,” Richard drawls

“Cool! How about the rest of you?”

“Not half bad,” Jemma says, shaking his hand. “Jemma Flynn, future Pulitzer winner, honour to meet you,”

“Nice to meet you Jemma,” Jake says, before he walks over to mingle with the others.

“Why didn’t you introduce yourself like that earlier?” Katrina asks her,

“Eh, only really thought of saying that now,” she says.

“Two campers to go, can the last girl get off now?”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I’m almost here,” she says before she gets to the bow of the boat

The final girl is Hispanic and stands at around 5’7, she is wearing a grey shirt and yoga pants. She has ginger hair that goes to her neck. She gets off the boat and walks over to Chris.

“Nadia, good to see you!”

“Same to you Chris,” she says with a confident smile before she looks at the other campers and says “Hey,” meanwhile, friction seems to be happening between two competitors,

“Ugh, can you get your hipster crap out of my face?” Tegan angrily asks Hannah, who turns around, ready to punch the former

“My style is based off someone you probably won’t understand the brilliance of!” Tegan is not impressed by Hannah’s retort

“Oh what? Grabbing random clothes from your wardrobe? Very smart person to be inspired by,” she sarcastically smirks at her enemy.

“You two shut the hell up,” the two girls turn to Nadia, who is looking at them with a glare.

“What are you going to do about it!?” Tegan talks to her. The two then go back to arguing, to which Nadia sneaks up behind and pushes Tegan over. Hannah managed to step away after realising what was going to happen and she starts laughing at her rival.

“You may find I’m not really into the whole ‘being intimidated’ thing, so screw off with that,”

“I’m definitely going to get you out of here,” Tegan snarls,

“That goes for you too,” Nadia points to Hannah, before she turns to the other 14 campers and says, “Sorry about that, how’s it going,”

(Nadia: The Hot Blooded)

“Pretty good,” Jake says, nodding at her,

“I’m guessing they’ve been really annoying you all?” she asks,

“YES!” Katrina calls out,

“Definitely,” Myron says,

“Alright, if you want someone to call them out on their bullcrap, call me, I’m free.” She then shoots a smile at the campers before she goes and hangs out with everyone.

“One camper left! Who’s it gonna be!” Chris says excitedly, The last contestant then steps off the boat. He then gets off the boat dressed in a black suit with fake glasses and a fake moustache.

“Officer Xavier of the FBI, I’m here to arrest you McLean!” he yells in a very gruff voice

“Crap, not prison!” he steps back in fear as the guy suddenly starts laughing, revealing a normal voice.

“Just kidding,” he says, taking off his sunglasses and moustache. He appears to be Indian-Canadian and stands around 6’0.

“Wish I did something like that,” Katrina chortles.

(Xavier: The Method Actor)

“There’ll probably be more of that where it came from,” Xavier says, this time in a stereotypical 30s Mob boss voice, “Ya just need to give me the win.” He then changes to his normal voice and says “Just kidding,”

“You’re still gonna be destroyed by my perfect skills!” Morgan smugly says,

“Is that pretty much all you say?” Gary asks him,

“I prefer not to lie,” he shrugs.

Gary then walks up to Xavier and says, “Fellow actor type here, a pleasure to meet you as the two shake hands, Xavier says to him,

“Same to you dude!”

“Alright, so that makes 18,” Chris says, annoyed at Xavier, “Let’s just go around and show off this island!”

The scene changes to Chris walking the campers around the island, before he starts with.

“So, uh, you’re an uh… weird group of newbies,” He then turns to the cameraman, “Let’s redo that,”

“WE CAN’T, HOLY (Censor Bleep),” the intern says, surprising Chris, “Geez…”

“Oooook then,” Chris says before he continues with “Congrats! You made it through the audition tapes! That was the easy part!”

“Get on with it!” Nadia says

“You eighteen have been selected for the toughest season yet!” Chris starts before he’s cut off,

“All offence meant, but you literally say that all the time,” Katrina snarks.

“I’m not lying this season though,” Chris rubs his hand together. “The producers have created the roughest season of Total Drama EVER! The contracts never covered the actual twist of the season. Those Islands aren’t just for show, you will be travelling  
between all 5. The other islands correlate to the four elements. Earth, Fire, Water and Air,” Everyone looks at the host with looks of either surprise, slight interest, annoyance or in the cases of Lauren and Carol, excitement.

“We also have a couple of surprises hidden in each island… But I’m not going to say what,”

Chris then stops in front of a familiar sight for anyone who previously watched the island seasons of Total Drama.

“This here, is our confessional, familiar sight for all of you isn’t it? Well, it’s actually as close to an exact recreation of our old one, the classic one is back on Wawanakwa for Viewers Decide A New Beginning. But hey, it’s the best we could do here.”

Confessional:

“The first confessional of the season, let's GO! Myron happily says, "Well, at least I think so? I saw Lauren walking off before?” he then shakes his head “I digress, This season’s looking up, the people here don’t seem TOO bad and Megan’s here, so we have the advantage of knowing each other outside the game! I don’t like Morgan that much though… He’s like… The exact opposite of me,”

Next Confessional:

“Bob kinda gives me bad vibes, y’know?” Rory thinks out loud, “It’s because of how quiet he is most of the time… It feels like he spends his free time doing terrible things to small animals. I probably shouldn’t be so presumptuous though,”

Next Confessional:

“I am basically being given an extra million for father right now…” laughs Alfred, “And even if I do ‘Get eliminated’ as they call it,” making sure to use air quotes, “Father can sue the winner into oblivion,” he then starts laughing hard.

Next Confessional:

“Look, I may not be quite there when it comes to strength or being a physical threat in any major way,” Susan smirks, “But the parts I excel at are intelligence and social skills, and they’re really all you need 90% of the time here, did you see the finale of Revenge  
of the Island?” 

Next Confessional:

“Confessionals are such a normie concept…” Hannah rolls her eyes before she goes and sarcastically says, “Oh, let me tell you how I have this crush on camper A and how camper B should die in a fire… See?”

Next Confessional:

“This is the first time I’ve actually used the confessional, and wasn’t cleaning it,” Katrina dryly comments, “Yeah… Screw you, McLean, I wouldn’t have to be here if it wasn’t for you…”

Confessionals End:

“This island is known as Base Camp. This island doesn’t have any elements to it, and it’s where you’ll be spending most of your off time. On this island, we keep the iconic losing cabins from season’s past, alongside something similar to the McLean Spa Hotel from All-Stars. There is a major twist to it though, that is, only one team will be occupying it the entire season… The winner of the first challenge, alongside avoiding elimination, will be spending their nights in luxury, while the losers get the same old musty cabins,”

This reveal shocks and surprises everyone,

“Sweet, free luxury,” Morgan smirks.

Chris waits for the murmuring to cool down before he continues with “Once the merge hits, you’ll be stuck in the older cabins for the rest of the game while I enjoy my mansion. Aside from that, nothing else really that big needs to be mentioned aside from the fact that each island has it's own confessional, so you don’t have to worry about not being able to say your darkest secrets in the challenges.”

Confessional:

“This made things a lot more interesting,” Lauren smiles wide, “Just hope my team doesn’t have the bad luck Team Victory or the Toxic Rats did earlier,”

Confessionals End:

“Now… Is everyone ready for their teams?” Chris asks.

“Meh,” Richard shrugs

“Let’s do this!” nods Jemma,

“Not like we have a choice in the matter,” Bob quietly mentions

“I-I guess?” Megan stutters

“All of us are ready Chris,” Jake happily states fist-pumping in the air.

“Well okay then,” Chris states, “Team one consists of…

Hannah,” Hannah walks over, not saying a word

“Tegan,”

“Greeeeat,” Tegan complains before she walks over.

“Bob,” Bob nods quickly and walks over.

“Carol,”

“Super!” she happily says, “See what I did there,” she chuckles to the groaning crowd, including Chris.

“Xavier,”

“Bro, let’s do this!” he says in an over the top meatheaded voice.

“Gary,”

“Not the WORST team so far,” he says as he walks over

“Katrina,”

“Sure,” she states, bored as she stands with her team.

“Megan,” Megan walks over and stands with the team, though she flashes a concerned look back to Myron,”

“aaand Jemma.”

“I can work with this team!” Jemma happily states as she walks over.

“You guys are officially known as… THE FROZEN LIONS!”

“Otis probably came up with that name.” Katrina mentions, smirking.

“Shush,” Chris says, curtly “Team two consists of… Alfred,”

“First announced in the team, as it should be,” a smug Alfred walks over.

“Morgan,” after a small laugh, Morgan walks over.

“Rory,”

“Let’s do this!” Rory happily mentions as he jogs to the team.

“Lauren,”

“Sweet!” Lauren comments as she walks over and high fives Rory.

“Richard,”

“Fascinating,” Richard sighs, walking over.

“Susan,”

“Not bad, this team ain’t bad,” Susan nods, before standing between Rory and Lauren.

“Nadia,” Nadia nods and walks over,

“Jake,”

“Let’s do this!” Jake walks over and high fives a couple of his other team members,

“And Myron!”

Confessional:

“Why can’t I be on Megan’s team?” Myron says, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Confessional Ends:

“Team 2 will be officially known as… THE ELECTRIC TIGERS! About now is when I send you off to do your first challenge, but before you go off,” Chris excitedly rubs his hands together, “I need a volunteer from each team for something special,”

“Obviously me!” Alfred steps ahead for the tigers, a smug look on his face. Meanwhile, the lions are having a tougher time. Gary grabs Hannah and Bob (The latter was about to step forwards) and says somewhat out loud, 

“Look, Chris has probably planned something bad, wouldn’t it be such a HEROIC sacrifice, to take one for the team and step forward and take this?”

Overhearing this is Carol, who bites her lip in annoyance, before she sighs and says, “I’ll sacrifice myself! Stuff like this is what heroes do!”

“Good,” Chris says, “Alfred, Carol, you’re both eliminated!”

“WHAT!?” They both yell, with even the other campers looking shocked, Carol looks downward, looking ready to cry, meanwhile Alfred has a very different reaction

“McLean, I swear to god, you will be sued to homelessness if I get sent home it such a stupid way,” Alfred steams, before Chris bursts out laughing,

“Just kidding, you’re both still in,” he then wipes a small tear of laughter from his face, “You should have seen the looks on your faces! Na, you’re not out, you two, are SWAPPING TEAMS!”

“I… I’m still in?” Carol asks,

“Yes, now go to your new team!” Carol then walks over, before she quietly says,

“Hi fellow heroes!” to her new team, some of the team don’t look too impressed, while others give her small smiles. However, with Alfred, the team look at him with varying looks of annoyance or apathy.

“You should all be thankful, you have my plentiful skills,”

“So that’s that over and done with, now it’s time, for your first challenge, and probably the only challenge on Base Island. I will explain what to do when you get to the tops of these two hills. Lions go to the right, and Tigers to the left

“Why don’t you just explain now?” Nadia confusedly asks,

“Because we need to sign off the episode. Now LEAVE!”

Confessional:

Carol starts by sighing, “That was close, I thought I was actually going for a minute there! But hey, I swapped teams, that’s not going to be too bad I don’t think, this team doesn’t look like it has many vile villains. I uh, I just hope they aren’t too hard on me…”

Confessional Ends:

As each team walks towards a hill each, Chris stands smirking “Eighteen new campers, islands based on the four elements, and more new drama than you can think of! What alliances will be formed? Who will go home first? What will the first challenge be? And  
who will win the show! Find out in the second part of our introduction on TOTAL! DRAMA! ELEMENTAL ISLANDS!”

Frozen Lions: Alfred, Bob, Gary, Hannah, Jemma, Katrina, Megan, Tegan, Xavier  
Electric Tigers: Carol, Jake, Lauren, Morgan, Myron, Nadia, Richard, Rory, Susan


	2. Eighteen Campers: One Prize Part 2

The episode begins with Chris standing at the campsite of Base camp, right after he signed off the last episode, his cocky smirk emanating. “Last part on Total Drama Elemental Island! We said hello to all 18 of our campers,” The screen shows a pan of the campers across the campers. “We then showed the campers around Base Camp and told them about the season’s theme, the four elements!” As Chris says that line, it shows a bird’s eye view of the four islands.

“Now our teams are going off to compete in the first challenge. Which team will win it? And who will be going home first? Find out now, on TOTAL! DRAMA! ELEMENTAL ISLANDS!

_Opening Guitar Riff:_

The intro starts with the rock theme that is known so well to Total Drama fans, before a camera pops out from under some water, a microphone comes from the side towards some ground that hasn’t been touched by raging fire around it. A light turns on from the side of a cave, illuminating it and a second camera pops from the bottom of a chunk of land floating, with a gopher holding on to it.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_  
The camera zooms past the dock speeding through the elimination area and the cabins before it goes towards one end of the island.

_You guys are on my mind.  
_ The camera goes past Chris arguing with Don before it zooms into the sky showing all five islands and zooms to Water Island.  
  
 _You asked me what I wanted to be_  
On Water Island, Hannah and Tegan, both in Scuba gear, attack each other angrily. Meanwhile Jake and Nadia find a yellow rock before Nadia turns around and angrily yells at the two fighting above.

_and now I think the answer is plain to see,_  
Inside a cave on Earth Island, Myron, Megan and Carol walk inside, with Carol holding up a comic book and excitedly commenting on it to a not interested Myron and Megan, who look at each other worried about the cave.

_I wanna be famous._  
Susan writes in a small notebook furiously while making a small smile before she looks at the camera and smiles and waves at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_  
Inside the confessional, Lauren looks around excited before she looks at the camera and makes a determined smile to the camera.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_  
On Air Island, Bob punches a punching bag clean off what was being hanged, while Jemma watches and writes something on her notepad before a bear comes out of the bushes and prepares to attack them, which scares both of them.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_  
Xavier is seen showing Gary a few costumes, first a cowboy costume where he’s swinging his hat on his finger, then a 1930s mobster suit and making finger guns and finally a rapper costume where he pretends to rap. Gary isn’t paying attention and instead makes a small smirk

_I'll get there one day._  
Fire Island appears with Richard standing there bored before he looks at the camera

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_  
Morgan then runs over and pushes him over so he can appear in the camera lens. An angry Rory then runs over and helps up Richard, who just sighs and shrugs.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_  
Back at the dock of Base camp, Alfred looks at the camera, a smug smile plastered on his face before he starts bossing around a couple of interns, including Katrina who was chatting with them before. Katrina and the interns get annoyed and push him into the water, the resulting splash of water covers the camera and the time changes to night.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)_   
[redacted] and [redacted] look at each other lovingly before they lean forwards, only for Chris to get up and blast his megaphone, making them jump back in surprise, [redacted] puts her hand on her heart in shock and [redacted] holds his head, as the camera zooms out to the rest of the campers whistling the closing notes of the song.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The scene cuts to the Tigers walking up the hill, a couple of them appear to be talking, most noticeably, Jake and Nadia,

“So what brought you to the game?” Jake asks,

“The usual, money, fame, that sort of thing,” Nadia shrugs, “How about you?”

“Partially that, but also dad sort of needs the help,” Nadia looks at him with a concerned look,

“Oh crap, is it something bad? I didn’t mean-”

"It isn't anything medically-based, don't worry," Jake quickly says, "Dad's a preacher and the church needs repairs," Nadia raises her eyebrow at that,

“Alright then…”

“I won’t be one of those types of religious people though. The ones that pretty much only talk about their god and the like, don’t worry,” Jake quickly shakes his hands near his head to stave off concerns,

“Oh, okay then,” Nadia seems to accept that.

The rest of the guys of the team all seem to be walking together, though they don’t seem to be starting a conversation.

“So uh… How are you all going?” Rory attempts to start.

“Perfectly fine,” Morgan smugly says, “Just thinking ‘bout my million,”

“Can you stop with all that talking about how you’re going to win,” Myron annoyedly says,

“It ain’t no lie,” Morgan sneers at his teammate,

“So baby bye, bye, bye,” Richard comments in his trademark tone as he walks away from the guys, so he can go by himself.

**Confessional**

"His funeral, I'll send him home after jock boy," a laughing Morgan says, "I'm probably keeping that fat nerd around until final 2 though," He says, thinking of Myron, "It'll be trivial to beat him,"

_Next Confessional_

“It’s like he WANTS to be the first one out on the team!” Rory says, eyes wide and an ‘are you kidding me’ look on his face.

**Confessionals End**

“Don’t know what his problem with me is,” Morgan shrugs,

"Do you want to list all of them or just a couple?" Myron asks,

“Shut up you,” the Perfect guy angrily grunts, “I’m taking my rightful spot as team leader!” He storms ahead, going to be in the front of the team.

Meanwhile, Lauren and Carol chat with each other,

“I always wanted to be on Total Drama,” Lauren smiles “I started watching when Action was first airing, how about you?”

“I… only started watching in the gap between seasons,” Carol replies awkwardly, “Started with Pahkitew because people kept comparing me to Leonard,”

"Yikes," Lauren replies, "The superhero thing was that much of a deal-breaker for them?"

“Yeah,” Carol looks outwards, “I thought for a minute that I was actually going home before,”

“I was surprised by Chris too if I can be honest,” Lauren says, “I’m happy if you survive for a while though,”

“Out of the way,” Morgan says as he pushes Lauren to the ground and goes to do so to Carol. Carol catches his hand, and ducks down, lifting him up and dropping him on the ground right after. Everyone looks over in shock at what she did, Carol’s face starts going red,

“Holy crap, how’d ya do that?” Lauren says, standing up as the other team members (Minus Richard who doesn’t care) walk towards her.

“Well I uh, it was just a fireman’s carry, it’s a really simple move,” Carol sputters out.

**Confessional**

“I may do a bit of Judo,” the Superhero nerd says, “Karate as well,” She then makes a small smile, “Can't be too careful for when I become a full-on superhero! It felt kind of good to take out Morgan if anything though. Hope I don’t sound like one of those edgy 90s heroes though, I always hated them.”

**Confessional Ends**

After the team finishes admiring her move and split back up, Susan stays behind and says, “Thanks for that, Morgan’s being really obnoxious,”

“Uh… no worries,” Carol replies before Susan adds in,

“I don’t think you’re too weird if that’s an issue,”

“Cool, can you just give me a minute?” Susan nods and walks off before Carol sighs and walks slightly away from everyone else.

**Confessional**

“Carol seems nice, someone I’d prefer to team up with over someone like Morgan at least…” Susan says, sounding somewhat happy.

**Confessional Ends**

Meanwhile, with the Lions, nobody seems to be chatting all that much, However, one contestant seems to be attempting some strategy.

“Hey,” Katrina says, walking over to Jemma and Megan before she says, “Can I ask you guys a favour?”

“Probably not smart this early, but sure,” Jemma shrugs.

“Well that’s the point,” Katrina says, a hint of annoyance in her voice, “I want you to vote me out first chance you get,”

“Really?” Megan questions, “why did you even sign up then?”

“I didn’t, that’s the thing, it was either become a contestant or get a new contract as an intern. If I go early then that’s an excuse to never have to deal with Chris again, since he doesn’t usually deal with the first few out unless they were one of the original 22.” Jemma and Megan look at each other for a second before they shrug both and nod.

“Alright sure,” Jemma says,

**Confessional**

“You see,” Katrina explains, “I thought through this plan as I was on the boat here. I’m being forced here so I may as well be cannon fodder for the people that actually want to compete.”

**Confessional Ends**

Bob trails behind his team, thinking to himself before Gary walks up to him, “So dude, do you wanna form an alliance with me?”

“No,” the giant responds, “I know the stuff people do on this show,” before he walks past, Gary looks with an annoyed, disappointed look on his face.

**Confessional**

“Step 1, manipulate the people that you consider easy votes, step 2, vote out the threats, step 3, eliminate your alliance members when you have no use for them anymore or if they become threats,” Bob counts off on his fingers, “Screw him,”

**Confessional Ends**

Gary bites his lip in annoyance before he says, “Sorry to bother you,” while rolling his eyes, before he walks over to Xavier, “Always good to see another actor in this game,”

“Yeah, I was worried that I’d be considered the weird one with my acting and that everyone would vote me off, but we're all pretty quirky here, so that's good. I can't believe the luck though, two actors in the same gen in the same team? What are the chances?"

“I know!” Gary says joyfully, “How about we form a truce, y’know, or an alliance!”

"Yee-haw! I'm down for that!" Xavier says, imitating a Cowboy, "Let's shake on it!" Both extend out their hands and shake, securing their partnership.

**Confessional**

“I’ve got to get partners for this game, and Xavier and Bob were who I thought of… One out of two isn’t bad I guess?” Gary shrugs at the last part.

**Confessional Ends**

Alfred turns around and walks towards Hannah with a scowl on his face. “You appear smart, do you want to form an alliance with me?”

“Eh, sure.” The hipster says.

"Very well, who do you want to be eliminated?”

“Tegan, duh,” she replies,

“Very well,” Hannah then walks off without anything else being said, however a dark smile forms on the Rich Boy’s face.

**Confessional**

“Buy out the company, but not make it obvious to the masses until it can't be reversed if you can help it, the first rule of a Fortune 500 company. I'm applying a similar rule here, appease the commoners and then get them under my thumb and rule the team." Alfred smirks at the camera. "You want a villain?" The rich boy asks before he stares daggers, "You're getting one!"

_Next Confessional_

“Alliances aren’t my jam usually, but Alfred is the perfect fall guy if something like this goes to heck, so I’m down to pair up with him to send Tegan home.”

**Confessional Ends**

The two teams make it to the top of the hill and immediately notice a brick building in front of them alongside an extremely large slingshot and a collection of cannonballs inside a large tub. As the campers stand at the top of the hills, a loudspeaker blasts out, with Chris’s voice coming out of the loudspeaker.

“Welcome to the first challenge campers! We thought we’d keep the surprise of the islands going a TINY bit longer.” The campers don’t look like they particularly care about this fact for the most part before Chris continues.

“Today, you will have to load the cannonballs here into the slingshots we have and shoot them off towards the other team’s building. Too little power and it’ll crash down below, too much power and it’ll shoot further than most of you guy’s celebrity careers outside of this show.”

“Angry Birds much?” Tegan quips, to which a couple of the members in her team nod in agreement.

“If you run out of cannonballs, then campers will have to run down and grab as many cannonballs as they possibly can before running up and returning them to the team for more shots. 

Finally, if one camper gets a hit off on the building, they cannot operate the slingshot until either the challenge is over, or everyone else on the team has hit the other team’s building.

The first team to successfully destroy the other team's building wins immunity and the spa hotel for the entirety of the pre-merge."

The campers prepare for the challenge as Chris prepares to count down. “When I say go you guys can start.” The campers prepare to run, “THREE!” Rory and Morgan are shown preparing to sprint. “TWO!” The next shot shows Jemma and Katrina in a runner position while Gary tenses his body up to speed off. “ONE!” Alfred smirks before the shot quickly changes to the rest of the campers, preparing to run.

“GO!” Before he plays a non-needed airhorn, while the campers run to start the challenge. Bob quickly grabs the slingshot and says, “I’M SHOOTING!”

“Hey come on,” Tegan says before she notices it's Bob and goes, “Alright, fair point,” while stepping back, before she runs towards the tub.

**Confessional**

“I may love being a massive jerk, but I’m also not an idiot.” Tegan then shrugs, “Bob is quite obviously the best person for the job on our team. He’ll probably destroy their building in a couple of shots!”

**Confessional Ends**

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef are sitting at the bottom of the hill playing cards after Chris’s announcement, before Chef looks up and says, “20 bucks say the Rich kid’s team loses,” Chris looks up at this and replies.

“Yeah, I’ll take that action, and if the Tigers lose then I get those 20 dollars,”

“Cool,” Chef says as they go to watch the challenge.

Over with the Lions: Rory, Morgan and Carol all go over to the slingshot, and all go to grab it at the same time, however, they notice each other and Morgan yells,

“IT’S MINE!” Which surprises and confuses the other two.

“It’s not that big of a deal?” Rory says confused before Morgan quickly goes back to the smug tone he usually goes by.

“Good, then I get the first hit!” Rory raises an eyebrow before he turns around, followed by Carol as they go over to grab cannonballs.

Over with the Lions, Hannah, Xavier and Jemma each grab a cannonball and start to speed walk off towards the slingshot. Xavier’s ball gets placed first and Bob pulls the sling back and releases it… Only for it to completely undershoot. Hannah places a cannonball in next and Bob shoots it again, however he overshoots for a second time, although it was closer. The Tigers see the ball zooming just above their structure, surprised looks on their face.

Lauren comes by with a cannonball and places it on the slingshot before Morgan looks and narrows his eyes. He releases and shoots the ball… for it to hit.

"Boom!" Morgan says, as his cannonball hits the Lions building, cracking one of their bricks.

**Confessional**

"My girlfriend at home, Mary Sue, is the only person that can challenge me in anything, especially aiming projectiles," The Perfect Guy leans back in smug satisfaction. "But I'm the one that got on the show, so shows which one of us got better luck at that time." The smile almost seems to turn genuine for a second.

**Confessional Ends**

"We've been hit!" Hannah yells before she knocks Bob out of the way which infuriates the Giant, who reacts with,

“Hey! That’s my job!”

“You’re not doing a good enough one then,” she says as she goes to aim… and completely misses

Such a great job” Bob sasses back before he runs off to grab more cannonballs, leaving the Hipster to man the slingshot.

Megan, Tegan and Xavier then bring Hannah cannonballs and prepare them, though Tegan shoots her an angry look. The slingshot is prepared and she shoots it… Hitting the Tiger’s structure.

“There, that wasn’t too hard, was it?” Hannah smirks at a returning Bob, who responds with a glare.

**Confessional**

“… Jerk…” Bob simply says, arms crossed and looking downward with an angry expression.

**Confessional Ends**

The Lion's marvel at the destruction the cannonball caused, before Morgan says, “You guys better not make me lose!” as Susan also takes a moment to step back and think.

“Hey! Suzy is it?” Nadia yells, “Get back to the challenge!”

“Don’t call me that name!” Susan angrily complains, “Also, I’m figuring out the correct angle and power to shoot them at! Give me a minute and I’ll get us at least close to the building.” Nadia thinks for a second before she says,

“Fine, but if we lose you have to keep in mind you’ll probably be one of the targets,”

“It’s…” Susan starts “A risk I’m willing to take.” She then motions to Richard, who walks over, “You seem smart too, I could use help to finish slightly faster,”

“Sure…” Richard says as he meanders over to help. Just then, another cannonball flies over and hits the roof of their structure, knocking a brick off.

With the Lions, Bob cheers at his successful shot and does a fist pumps in celebration before he runs over to grab a cannonball for Jemma to try and launch. Gary turns to the team and says, “Alright, that’s good, we’re doing well. So I’m thinking Katrina, you’re up next after Jemma, then it’s Xavier, Me, Megan, Tegan… Wait a sec, I’m missing someone. Jeeves! Where the heck are you?”

Alfred sits down underneath a tree, relaxing with his arms on the back of his head. He looks up after Gary calls out and says "Wait, you're calling out to me? I'm doing my part in the challenge, I'm watching out for cannonballs," He then sees a missed shot from the Tigers and says "Look, there's one."

“You smartass mother fu-” Gary says as he steps forward before Jemma cuts in and says,

“I hit them! And it looks like it left an impression on them, they’re scattering like ants!”

Gary balls his fists up in rage before he turns around and says, “Good, you know the plan, Katrina, you go next,”

“What if we don’t want to go with your plan?” Alfred brings up,

“You don’t get a say in this Jeeves, and anyways, do you want to go up in the queue?”

“Well… No…” Alfred quietly adds.

“Good, then help us out at least!”

"I am, I'm watching for cannonballs."

**Confessional**

“If you couldn’t tell from my perfect acting,” Alfred comments in a holier-than-thou attitude “I am simply relaxing, letting the team win. Even if we lose I shall get the votes to send Tegan home. Simple as that.”

**Confessional Ends**

With the Tigers, Richard and Susan have finished their calculations and Susan calls out, “Guys! I have figured it out!” She then walks up to Rory, who is preparing to launch and says, “Okay! Rory, go to arouuuuuuuund here!” as she points to a specific patch of grass. It should at least have a very close shot, ‘cause there is a TINY bit of wiggle room,

"Well okay then," Rory says as he steps back to the specified length and let's go, letting it shoot, where it hits the Lion's base square on, cracking a large group of bricks. "IT WORKED!" Rory yells happily.

“Victory Train here we come!” Nadia yells, manning the slingshot next,

“Wait a sec It-," Susan says as Nadia launches one of the cannonballs and it misses. "It's also based around your strength a bit, you need to pull back further if you have less of it, but it's also harder to do so. So it’s a little harder,”

“Yeah, pretty much what she said,” Richard adds on.

“Ah, that makes sense,” Nadia replies, watching the cannonballs

"Lucky for you, the reason we took longer is that we figured out the general power everyone had to go. Again, you will probably have to fiddle with it, but around here is the pullback on the shot." Nadia shoots the next cannonball, which misses, however it hits right next to the building. Susan shrugs and says, "It might take a shot or two, but we're a lot closer.

“Uh…” Myron says, “We are uh… We’re out of balls,”

“Then grab them from the bottom of the hill,” Nadia replies, "And Hurry up, I think they're about to run out too." Suddenly another cannonball hits their base, causing a couple of pieces of brick to break and create a hole in the base, however, the concrete and bricks seem to keep the building up.

“We just got a window,” Jake says as he runs off.

Over with the Lions, Katrina fist pumps at her correct shot and Xavier quickly gets to the slingshot. Gary then says,

“Hey, guys! Why aren’t you getting any balls?”

"Well, we're out of them!" Tegan then angrily replies.

"THEN GET SOME!" He yells before he runs to get some of the cannonballs alongside the rest of the team (Minus Xavier and Alfred).

A short montage then plays, showing different campers succeeding in their shots. Nadia, Carol, Jake and Lauren succeed for the Electric Tigers and Xavier and Gary finish off on the Frozen Lions, leaving three on each team.

“How did they even catch up?” Gary says, exasperated.

“They probably have to have a plan or something,” muttered an annoyed Bob, “And I don’t think our building can take too much.

“Then we need stronger hits,” Gary thinks out loud, “Megan, try to stand back a bit further.

“It’s… Really hard to pull it back!” Megan says in pain.

“Well, just, Tegan, give her a bit of help.” Tegan is annoyed by this and rolls her eyes, but she follows his requests and helps Megan to pull it.

At the same time, Myron struggles to pull back the slingshot, however, he does so with a bit of help from Richard, and gets to the correct location.

Both groups launch their cannonballs at the same time, flying right next to each other, and both landing on the bricks, making them be even closer to falling, making them be seemingly a single hit away from falling and even starting to creek in the case for the Tigers.

“Alright Susan,” Jake starts, “You’re our last one. You just need to hit it and we will all be back open in using it. You can do this!”

“No pressure,” Susan says, chuckling to herself awkwardly before she gives Richard her notebook and asks, “Alright, what’s the place for me?”

With the Lions, Gary looks angrily at Alfred,

“Jeeves, you’re our only remaining team member, just do the challenge!”

“You still have that Tegan girl to send in the challenge.

“Fine, Tegan, you do it,” however as Tegan walks over to use the slingshot, Chris’s voice plays over the loudspeaker.

“Nuh, uh, uh, you counted as helping earlier, so you can’t take the shot. Alfred has to make that one!”

“COME ON!” Gary complains before he stomps over to Alfred, “Do the flipping challenge!”

“I would, but bruises aren’t good to see in interviews,” Was the response.

“You have to step back about this far.” Richard drones on, “No, bit further.” This causes Susan to groan in pain at the pain of the pulling. Richard notices this and tries to jump in to help however Chris yells out over the loudspeaker, “No Cheating!”

“Uh, crap,” Susan says. “I don’t think I can go that far to be completely honest,” sweat is starting to form on her brow.

Jake looks at the situation worried. Susan will be unable to reach the point, so he thinks, and he realises a loophole that can be exploited.

“I’ll need that for a sec,” Jake says, grabbing Susan’s notebook and wedges it in front of the slingshot, letting a tiny bit more pushback happen, letting Susan bring her cannonball, just into the area she could go to the correct length. Susan let’s go of the shot and launches it.

The cannonball shot by Susan flies through the air in seeming slow motion. Her notebook gets sent flying to the bottom of the hill. The ball starts falling down towards the Lion's structure. It flies down and hits the supports of the building, making it shudder,

None of the team sees this and they sigh disappointedly before some of them turn around, however, an excited yell from Rory rings out, "Guys! Look!" as he sees the building starting to shake and starting to fall, the nine watch it happens with bated breaths, especially Susan.

Meanwhile, with the Lions, Gary says, "Seriously Jeeves, actually try for once in your life!”

“The truth is, I run a business, and I need my beautiful face to not be wasted on this game,”

“WHY THE HECK DID YOU EVEN SIGN UP THEN!?” Gary yells at the top of his lungs.

“PR!” Alfred replies with a raised voice, before he calms down, “And frankly you’re all doing a garbage job advertising yourselves!” Suddenly, Susan’s cannonball lands right next to Alfred, prompting him to say, “Wait… What’s this?”

The Rich boy looks up and yelps in surprise as the structure shakes before he manages to leap out of the way as it falls. As he gets onto his knees and starts looking at his suit with grass and dirt on it he looks up in anger, only to seemingly shrink in size at the even more furious faces of most of his team, right at him.

"And with that!" Chris starts, "The Electric Tigers win the challenge and the spa hotel! See you at elimination Frozen Lions! You can come down now!”

The Electric Tigers start cheering, with Morgan having a self-indulging smile on his face before the team starts to go down the hill.

There is a lot less fanfare for the Frozen Lions, who walk down slowly and sadly. Alfred walks behind everyone, thinking. He walks over to Hannah and says, “So we’re voting Tegan?”

“I’m going to be blunt… You’re screwed…” before she walks off. Alfred looks up with a look of fear on his face for a moment before he smirks,

**Confessional**

“I think I just realized a way out of being eliminated,” Alfred says smirking, “Make sure to get my good side in this,” he says while smiling evilly,”

**Confessional Ends**

In their newly obtained victory Cabin, the Electric Tigers celebrate the victory they achieved, as Lauren talks to Morgan.

“You’re lucky I’m on your team,” Morgan says, “I’m SO giving you proper screen time,”

“But what if there’s the off chance we lose?” Lauren replies, “I’m REALLY happy we won, but you are aware that you are probably the most hated guy here right?”

“Wh-what?” The Perfect Guy sputters out, “No… You all love me!”

“Think again,” Lauren says, “You are screwed if we lose, just look at everyone.” Lauren walks off from Morgan, who shoots a quick look to the members of the team. Richard wears a party hat, carefully placed by Myron, who runs away, high fiving Rory in the process. Carol and Susan are chatting, as are Jake and Nadia, and Lauren walks over to sit down and relax. Beads of sweat form on Morgan’s head as he steps out of the room.

**Confessional**

“Holy shit she’s right…" Morgan quietly says, looking downwards in a thousand-mile stare, "I need to… ugh, befriend these cretins, just in case they cause me to lose the challenge…"

**Confessional Ends**

Susan and Carol stand, chatting as Carol says,

“Sorry about earlier,” Carol says, “I didn’t mean to come across as rude by sending you away, but I like having shorter conversations with people I haven’t gotten to fully know?”

“Na, that’s fine,” Susan says. “So you want to be a superhero right?” Carol nods, “Well do you mind telling me, what’s your origin story?”

“Can’t for now,” Carol says, “At the very least, not while everyone’s around, with cameras and all that,”

"That's alright, I am curious for later though," Susan says before Carol nods in understanding. Then Susan asks Carol, “So… What do you want to do with the money if you win?”

“Oh y’know, make some tech to fight crime," Carol awkwardly answers, "buy a new digital camera to record my crime-fighting, that sort of thing. How about you?"

“Honestly, it’s going straight into a college fund if I win,” Susan replies, “Probably going to try to be a mathematician when I grow up, either that or a Historian,”

“Yeah that’s probably smarter,” Carol replies, rubbing her arm bashfully.

“Yeah but I’m boring though, you’re a lot more fun about how you’re using your money,” before she smiles at Carol,

“Haha, maybe,” Carol says. “Nice strategy in the challenge! They might have won if you didn’t jump in,”

“No worries,” Susan brushes off, “Everyone focuses on improving something about them, and I’ve just always focused on my noggin.” Richard stands behind them, in the party hat and nods.

**Confessional**

“It’s… Perfectly normal for me to be ignored. But I did help a bit with that strategy,” Richard says, “Still, I need to blend in.”

**Confessional Ends**

Jake and Nadia give each other a high five before Nadia says,

"Good job on the assist for the brainy girl there, clever way of not cheating too,”

“Thanks,” Jake says.

“We should form a truce,” the Hot Blooded replies, which makes Jake think for a second,

“So you want us to form an alliance? I’m not too sure, I want to play a fair game,”

“It’s Total Drama, do you really expect to play a completely 100 per cent fair game?” Nadia raises,

“I guess no… Alright,” Jake replies.

**Confessional**

“I’m not a villain or anything, but I just want to know that I’m safe,” Nadia says.

_Next Confessional:_

“Well I’m most likely safe if I join an alliance, and Nadia seems like a friend, so I’m down for an alliance with her,”

**Confessional Ends**

“So then, I caught the ball and I was right at the hoop, so I leapt up and I did a slam dunk, winning the game!” Rory explains one of his games to Myron. “One of my proudest moments!”

“That’s pretty cool!” Myron comments, “I wish I was a big sports star sometimes,”

“It doesn’t take much, you just need a push and some determination to learn how to play. Just ‘cause I’ve played almost all my life doesn’t mean you can’t join in and beat me if you train enough.”

“Yeah,” Myron then looks out the window at the loser’s cabin and the campers sitting outside.

“Shoot aren’t you friends with one of the girls on that team?” Rory says,

“Yeah, Megan,” Myron then clarifies “I wish we could have been on the same team,”

“Chris is like that sometimes,” Rory says, “Look, we can be friends if you want,”

“Yeah, I’m down for that,” Myron says as he shakes hands with the Jock. The shot then zooms out and swaps to the view of the Frozen Lions, who all sit around, not talking. A couple of them are enviously looking into the Tiger’s celebrating in their cabins. 

“I guess we should talk about who’s going or something?” Surprisingly, it was Bob that broke the silence. After a short silence, Gary glares and comments with venom,

“Well it’s kinda obvious who’s going, Jeeves, you may as well pack your ensuite,”

“I uh… I’m sorry team,” Alfred says, quietly, “I hope you can find it in your heart to keep me in…”

“Who can we even bring up to elimination aside from you?” Gary says.

“Well you did try to motivate us too hard and that probably led to us not winning.” Megan quietly says.

“Are you seriously going to vote me off for trying to get the team to win?” Gary says exasperated. “I genuinely don’t know how to comment on that, I was doing the challenge.” The team nods in agreement, which makes the Actor shrug confused, meanwhile…

Alfred turns to his team and something unexpected happens, he sniffles, and he starts crying. The other members of the Frozen Lions are surprised by this display, “I’m sorry, but I… I’m trying, it’s just all of this culture shock has me under a lot of stress,” he then runs over into Xavier’s arms, who doesn’t seem to know how to react before he awkwardly pats his back. “I… I need a minute.” He then runs towards the confessional.

**Confessional**

Alfred runs in, still crying before the crying slowly fades, and his expression changes to a smirk, which devolves into evil laughter, “Well, I’m safe… They’ll feel sorry for me and keep me around for a while. I should probably lay low for a couple of episodes though,”

**Confessional Ends**

With the rest of the lions, right after Alfred has left, the team have been caught off guard, but go back to talking. Xavier says, “Uh… Well holy crap,” as everyone looks at Gary who has an enraged face.

_Elimination Ceremony 1 – Frozen Lions (9 members)_

The nine members of the team sit on the logs, with Tegan, Jemma, Katrina, Bob and Megan sitting in the back row respectively and Xavier, Gary, Alfred and Hannah in the front row.

“Welcome Frozen Lions to the first elimination of the season!” Chris says, “All of you, go off and vote for who you want to eliminate. The campers do as they’re told, going in a randomized order, with Megan going first, then Xavier, Alfred and Gary just to name a few.

As Chris returns to the campsite he looks at the nine members of the Lions with a smirk on his face, he starts by saying, “While Marshmallows are a tried and true Camp food, in the spirit of changing things up this season, we will be using these!" He then holds up a metal plate which has eight hot dogs in them. "Hot Dogs!" The campers are not actually impressed by this, even with Chris waiting for a second,"

"Fine," Chris comments, annoyed before he continues, "On this plate, I have 8 hot dogs, if you do not receive one, then you will be our personal introduction to the new elimination device. But anyway, let’s begin. Our first camper safe is…

Bob,” The powerful guy gets up and grabs his hot dog.

“Megan,” The band girl had tensed up to this point but she relaxes and runs up to grab the hotdog.

“Jemma,”

“Knew it,” The Journalist says while walking up.

“Hannah,”

“Throw it,” she sits back before Chris complies,

“Xavier,” The method actor stands up and runs over happily.

Aaaand Katrina,” as Katrina walks up, the bottom three sit there, with Tegan looking annoyed, Alfred imitating a worried face and Gary looking stoically at Chris,

“With one vote against you, you’re safe Tegan” Tegan angrily walks up and snatches her hotdog before she glares at a smirking Hannah.

"Bottom 2… Gary, Alfred, who will be eliminated today… First, let me just say this was a 7-1 vote." Gary's face doesn't change, but Alfred's seems to twitch, ever so slightly into a smirk. "The final camper safe today is…

.

.

.

.

.

As Chris breathes in to say who is safe, a voice pokes in, Alfred says, “I must say, I am quite sorry you had to be the first one out,” to Gary, who raises his eyebrow in annoyance. Alfred then turns to his team and says, “I must thank you all for forgiving me for my actions today!”

“Yeah… About that,” Chris says, “Gary is the last one safe,”

“Wait what?’ Alfred says, surprised as Chris throws the hot dog to Gary,

“But… But I apologised… I was supposed to be safe due to that!”

"Next time," Tegan smirks, "Try to make your lie more legitimate-sounding,"

_Flashback,_

With the rest of the lions, right after Alfred has left, the team have been caught off guard, but go back to talking. Xavier says, “Uh… Well holy crap,” as everyone looks at Gary who has an enraged face.

“Was he being legitimate?” Megan asks her team, to which Gary stands up and says,

“I know acting when I see it, no he wasn’t,”

“To be fair you’re the guy who is the most vocal about hating him,” Xavier shrugs, “But I have to agree though as another actor, what he said felt fishy,”

“Journalist here,” Jemma says raising her hand, “Alfred’s lying, I’ve seen more than enough students at my old school lie to try and get more people in the Anime club or Avian Club to know someone’s bullcrap, he’s got talent, but he’s not the best,” The members of the team seem to mostly be alright with the three camper’s answers.

“Yeah, and he brought me into an alliance too for some reason,” Hannah adds shrugging before she walks off from the others.

“That’s something you couldn’t have told us before?” Jemma says turning to the hipster as Hannah walks away.

“Eh,” the contrarian responds, shrugging.

"Who would he even want us to get rid of anyway?" Katrina asks, "Gary was pretty good in the challenge. And I’m personally fine staying in the game if Alfred comes last,”

“That’s a relief,” Megan smiles, she also quickly follows up with. “Also I only brought that up as a possibility, I’m happy with getting rid of Alfred,” Which causes Gary to glare at her.

“We’re voting Alfred then?” Bob asks, half listening.

“Yeah,” Gary replies,

_Flashback Ends:_

“You all voted for me?” Alfred says, not believing what he is hearing.

“It was a 7-1-1 vote,” Chris shrugs, “Guess someone didn’t dislike you as much as they do for someone else,”

“Guilty,” Hannah says while glaring at Tegan, who returns with her tongue poking out.

“How… DARE YOU ALL!” The rich boy yells, “YOU DARE VOTE OFF THE RICHEST PERSON HERE! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU IN COURT!”

“Your wealth is only like, reason 3000 for your elimination,” Katrina says, bored by his yelling.

“Can you get Jeeves out of here already?” Gary asks Chris,

“Yeah, I’ll agree to that,” Chris says covering his ears. Due to the nature of these five islands and the danger they show, we thought it’d be necessary to end your game with a bang…”

A screen wipe then shows Chef holding a struggling Alfred and starting to tie him to a firework, “Which is why the producers and I came up with the idea for the FIREWORKS OF SHAME! Trademarked.”

“I’LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS! NONE OF YOU WILL SEE A CENT OF THAT MILLION!” Alfred yells as he is tied to the firework, “This is not the last you’ll hear of Alfred Jeeves Harriet Stockton!”

“Considering you’re being blown up by a firework, it probably is, WHAT THE HELL CHRIS!” Jemma Yells at the dismissive host,

“Don’t worry,” Chris waves his hand to try and stop any concerns, “The firework you’ll be tied too will get disconnected from the other ones when it goes off somehow,”

“Somehow?” Tegan says, also sounding sort of worried.

“Aaaaand we can't kill you anyway," Chris cuts in, “Contract says so, we’ll get sued like what happened with Zeke,” The host then grabs out a button and turns to the rich boy, preparing to press it. “Any other last words?”

“McLean! Prepare to live in a cardboard box, that’s all you’ll be able to afford when I’m done with you!” Chris only seems to be annoyed by the rich boy’s threats and activates the fireworks, shooting them off while Alfred screams. The one Alfred is on is shown to detach from the others and fall towards the ground as the others go off, creating a fireworks display.

"And that's enough of that," Chris says, angry before he looks back up and says, “Frozen Lions, you can go back to your cabins now.” The eight campers do as they’re told before Chris turns back to the camera, a smile seeming to reform. However, Chef walks over and says to Chris,

“You owe me 20 bucks.” Chris obliges, however much he doesn’t want to as Chef walks off with a smirk.

“And there you have it, even if it’s not the hardest to guess elimination, we say goodbye to Alfred. Who will go home next? Which Island will be visited first? And what exciting drama will be seen next episode? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA!! ELEMENTAL ISLANDS!”

**Confessional**

“I’ve decided to actually compete,” A smirking Katrina says, “for one to be away from Jeeves for as long as possible, but also because Chris would probably hate for one of his tortured interns from the last seasons to actually win and use the talk show fame afterwards to call him out on live TV for ALL he’s done!.”

**Confessional Ends**

**Voting Confessionals**

**Alfred** : “Humph, I believe the waterworks worked, let’s just hope they have any brains in their peabrain heads of theirs what so ever, and vote off that idiot Gary.”

_Next Confessional_

**Bob** : Bob sits in the confessional silently for a moment before he angrily says, “Alfred,” and walks out.

_Next Confessional_

**Gary** : “If I have to hear Jeeves go ‘Father will sue you if you do anything to me’ again, I will happily go to jail for life for murder,” Gary says, putting on a squeaky fake British accent on, with barely contained anger on his face.

_Next Confessional_

**Hannah** : “I know Alfred’s going, but screw it, I’m voting Tegan, she shouldn’t have tried to pick a fight with me right after I arrived,”

_Next Confessional:_

**Jemma:** “Alfred, that was very obvious faking, you will not be missed,”

_Next Confessional:_

**Katrina:** “Honestly I’d be more surprised if anyone aside from Alfred doesn’t vote for him,” She then shrugs, “May as well go for that million I guess, if only to spite Chris,”

_Next Confessional:_

**Megan:** “Sorry Alfred, but you’re TOO obnoxious… At least you won’t sleep in ‘peasant beds’ I guess?”

_Next Confessional:_

**Tegan:** “Ugh, Alfred is so annoying, I don’t know how anybody could put up with his complaining and fakeness all the time! It’s SO Obnoxious. Anyways, he gets my vote.

_Next Confessional:_

**Xavier:** Yeah, that Alfred… He isn’t useful AND he’s a jerk, don’t see how he thought he could make it past the first couple of episodes. Apparently, the crying was fake as well, so that's like, strike 24 overall?”

_Bonus Clip!_

Alfred lays on a beach before he gets up and rubs his head in annoyance and pain,

“Stupid Chris, stupid show, stupid team members! How DARE they throw away their best asset!” He kicks some sand in annoyance,

“At least I know that girl Hannah has a crush on me, considering she didn’t join in on the dumb plan to send me home, she shall be safe from my father’s wrath,” He then looks up and notices the camera recording him,

“Hello, it is me, Alfred Jeeves Harriet Stockton, and I would like to ask you to buy data plans from Dotatone,” the person operating the camera then points behind Alfred, revealing Playa de losers, appearing to be rebuilt.

Alfred raises his eyebrow at the sight before he says, “I’ve seen better, but it’s decent enough I guess.” he then walks towards the resort.

**Tigers: Carol, Jake, Lauren, Morgan, Myron, Nadia, Richard, Rory, Susan**

**Lions: _Alfred (Eliminated)_ , Bob, Gary, Hannah, Jemma, Katrina, Megan, Tegan, Xavier**

**Elimination order:**

**1st - 17th: ???**

**18th: Alfred (The Influential Rich Kid)**


	3. Don of a New Wave

Unlike normal Total Drama episodes, Don stands at the docks instead of Chris, where he starts with, "Last time on Total Drama Elemental Islands, Chris introduced us to 18 new campers and showed them the sights and sounds of Base Camp," As Don says this it shows clips of several campers arriving and Chris showing the campers around the Island. Before it swaps to a feed of the challenge. "Our first challenge this season was to shoot cannonballs at the other team's structure to try and knock them down."

Don continues with, "Due to some clever thinking by Susan and Richard, the Electric Tigers were able to not only able to take the lead, but also win the challenge!" The next scene shown is Richard and Susan looking at Susan's notepad before it swaps to members of the Tigers successfully hitting the Lion's structure before Susan's cannonball hits and causes the building to shake. "And the rich boy Alfred was sent home due to his unwillingness to actually help in the challenge!" Shots include the team glaring at Alfred and his shocked expression at his elimination.

"Who will go home today?" the host asks, "And what challenge will our teams have to compete in today? Find out on, The Ridonculou-" He then realises what he was about to say and stops himself, continuing with, "Sorry, muscle memory. This is… TOTAL DRAMA ELEMENTAL ISLANDS!" Don's signature smirk then forms where the glint of the sun flashes on the screen, signalling the intro.

_Opening Guitar Riff:_

The intro starts with the rock theme that is known so well to Total Drama fans, before a camera pops out from under some water, a microphone comes from the side towards some ground that hasn't been touched by raging fire around it. A light turns on from the side of a cave, illuminating it and a second camera pops from the bottom of a chunk of land floating, with a gopher holding on to it.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_  
The camera zooms past the dock speeding through the elimination area and the cabins before it goes towards one end of the island.

_You guys are on my mind.  
_ The camera goes past Chris arguing with Don before it zooms into the sky showing all five islands and zooms to Water Island.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_  
On Water Island, Hannah and Tegan, both in Scuba gear, attack each other angrily. Meanwhile Jake and Nadia find a yellow rock before Nadia turns around and angrily yells at the two fighting above.

_and now I think the answer is plain to see,_  
Inside a cave on Earth Island, Myron, Megan and Carol walk inside, with Carol holding up a comic book and excitedly commenting on it to a not interested Myron and Megan, who look at each other worried about the cave.

_I wanna be famous._  
Susan writes in a small notebook furiously while making a small smile before she looks at the camera and smiles and waves at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_  
Inside the confessional, Lauren looks around excited before she looks at the camera and makes a determined smile to the camera.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_  
On Air Island, Bob punches a punching bag clean off what was being hanged, while Jemma watches and writes something on her notepad before a bear comes out of the bushes and prepares to attack them, which scares both of them.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_  
Xavier is seen showing Gary a few costumes, first a cowboy costume where he's swinging his hat on his finger, then a 1930s mobster suit and making finger guns and finally a rapper costume where he pretends to rap. Gary isn't paying attention and instead makes a small smirk

_I'll get there one day._  
Fire Island appears with Richard standing there bored before he looks at the camera

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_  
Morgan then runs over and pushes him over so he can appear in the camera lens. An angry Rory then runs over and helps up Richard, who just sighs and shrugs.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_  
Back at the dock of Base camp, Alfred looks at the camera, a smug smile plastered on his face before he starts bossing around a couple of interns, including Katrina who was chatting with them before. Katrina and the interns get annoyed and push him into the water, the resulting splash of water covers the camera and the time changes to night.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)_  
[redacted] and [redacted] look at each other lovingly before they lean forwards, only for Chris to get up and blast his megaphone, making them jump back in surprise, [redacted] puts her hand on her heart in shock and [redacted] holds his head, as the camera zooms out to the rest of the campers whistling the closing notes of the song.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The intro fades out to Megan sitting, looking out over the moonlight, a small, but pained smile on her face before she opens up her suitcase and pulls out her guitar and starts strumming it,

"You can't sleep either?" Jemma asks as she steps out of the cabins and walks over,

"Yeah," Megan quietly nods. "I also don't really know my chances of winning if I'm completely honest. My only friend is Myron, and he's on the other team. Don't even know why I signed up."

"You can at least say I'm a friend, and I'll keep you around to the best of my ability."

"Thanks…" Megan replies, a small smile forming on her face,

"No worries," Jemma replies before they have a couple of moments of silence before it gets broken by another question.

"Who do you want to interview the most here outside of Chris?" Megan questions, to which Jemma replies,

"If I'm being honest, I really want to interview Bob. I'd love to see why he's such a man of mystery," Megan nods in understanding.

"Yeah, that's fair," Megan replies,

"How long did you and Myron know each other for?" Jemma questions,

"Around Grade 4 or 5. We became pretty fast friends because we really get each other."

"That's perfectly fine," The journalist replies,

"Can I just keep playing on my guitar now?" Megan asks before Jemma nods and she keeps playing. A third figure was watching the entire conversation play out from inside the Lion's cabins before they retreat back in.

The next day, Gary steps out of his cabin, yawning before he realises he got up after everyone else,

"Hey sleepyhead, how's it going?" Xavier asks, chuckling,

"Ah shut up," Gary replies, "I'm usually up earlier," he then adds, "Weird that I'm the last one up from the team."

**Confessional**

Gary then adds onto his previous point, "Especially after I saw Megan and Jemma staying up so late last night talking…"

**Confessionals End**

"Why'd you get up so late anyway? I like learning lines and stuff early on in the day,"

"Eh, I guess I just needed a little bit of time for my ears to stop ringing from after Jeeves got sent home." They both then laugh. "Let me guess, you were the first one up?"

"Second actually, Katrina got up before me,"

"Oh geez Xavier, why aren't you up first," Gary snarks at his friend,

"Alright, I get it," the Method Actor chuckles, "If ye keep goin' then I'll get ye to walk the plank," He comments in a pirate voice.

"Let me guess," Gary laughs, "You also have a crush on Katrina or something and you wanted to form an early game couple," Xavier then

"Definitely no, I don't really see me and Katrina being a thing, to be honest,"

"Well, IS there anyone here you have got a crush on or something? I need the leverage," Gary jokingly nudges to Xavier,

"Well, not crushes but a few people look cute," Xavier replies. "But if you want specific people, Bob and Jemma are probably the two that look the most physically attractive to me from the team, so I guess them."

"Oh, you're LGBT?" Gary questions,

"Yeah, came out as Bi when I was 13," Xavier shrugs

"Cool," Gary replies, "I wonder how things are going for the Tigers?"

In the victory cabin, Rory and Susan are currently the only two members of the team at the breakfast table,

"Well," Susan states, half-awake, "I am not a morning person,"

"It did take me a bit to become one, don't worry," Rory replies, before he yawns, "Still yawn a lot though,"

"You excited for the next challenge? I'm not,"

"Why not? You are pretty much the main reason for our win, well, aside from Richard, but you did a lot too"

"Aww, that's sweet, thanks!"

"No Worries," The jock replies, "Man, I might have to do another jog through the forest, I'm eating as much breakfast as my uncle Alexander eats cranachan after dinner!" [1]

"Never tried that before," Susan admits,

"It tastes AMAZING!" Rory calls out, clapping his hands together happily. Suddenly, a third person walks in and clears his throat,

"I uh…" Morgan says, extremely unsure. "I guess I'm here to say I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday?"

"Alright…" Rory says with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, I shouldn't have treated you like children,"

"Guess I'll forgive you at the very least…" Susan shrugs before she stands up, "Just… Don't be like how you were yesterday."

"Deal," Morgan replies, looking happy,

**Confessional**

"Crisis averted…" The Perfect Guy sighs, relieved, before he continues with, "Look, I'm gonna win that million, but I guess I need to… adjust to how the others play the game. Be a challenge beast like I always am, but don't let them know as much about my hatred of them, just in case they cause our team to lose."

**Confessional Ends**

After a couple of awkward seconds, the silence is interrupted with an excited shout, as Myron quickly runs out and grabs a plate, spinning around before sitting down and grabbing a fork, spearing some bacon with the utensil all in one fluid motion.

"Come to papa," He says before he starts eating it, with the trio watching in response. The rest of the team also walks out within the next five minutes to eat alongside their teammates, except for one; Richard simply doesn't turn up. Nadia notices this and walks off to investigate after quickly grabbing two pieces of toast and putting a poached egg on each. She finds Richard sitting in his room.

"Hey, the food's getting cold, get out and eat before we go to our challenge," she says,

"I don't do well with crowds," The invisible man admits, his back still turned before he turns his head around. He sees the eggs and adds, "However I will take the poached eggs, leave the plate here,"

"Uh… Alright then," Nadia shrugs before she walks out. As she grabs a bit of food for herself and sits with her team, a foghorn goes off before a mysterious voice talks in the loudspeaker,

"Hello, campers! Grab your boats and row out to Water Island for our next challenge! Oh yeah, and put on your swimsuits!"

"That is… Not Chris…" Jake states,

"Thanks captain obvious," Lauren says, a look of shock and sadness on her face,

**Confessional**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Lauren says, "Chris better not be sharing hosting duties with someone else! This is MY season, Chris NEEDS to be there,"

**Confessional Ends**

Bob then walks to the area with his backpack on. "Oh boy," Bob says, sarcastically, "New challenge time,"

"What's got you so annoyed?" Jemma asks him,

"I was doing my own thing," The giant replies, before he quickly runs into the cabins, places his bag down and walks off, leaving the journalist to ponder what he was saying.

**Confessional**

"Look, they say curiosity killed the cat. But this cat is gonna be really careful. Not to say I'll be blackmailing him or anything, I just really like to learn this stuff. Just a thing with me, part of the reason I'm gonna work in the papers."

**Confessional Ends**

The 17 contestants row in on their boats to see Don instead of Chris standing on a very small patch of land in front of a small tent, causing confused faces to form

"Hello, contestants!" Don says to the confused teens, "How did you enjoy your sleep in,"

"Not to say I'm unhappy about this," Gary states, "But where's Chris?"

"Chris and I… Agreed, to share hosting duties for this season, I'll be here sometimes, but a lot of the time you will get Chris.

**Confessional:**

"Alright, so we actually get a sane host at least a couple of times?" Katrina says with genuine relief in her voice. "Good, maybe this season's not going to be as bad as I thought…" She sits back and lets out a sigh of relief.

_Next Confessional_

"Chris should TOTALLY host every episode," Lauren complains with her arms folded, "Great, my big season of Total Drama and I'm stuck with boring Don in some episodes,"

**Confessional Ends**

After Don finishes explaining, Chris walks out, seemingly half-awake, holding a mug of coffee alongside having spikey bed hair, "Yeah so the coffee maker in the tent is making the coffee too col-" As he says that he notices the campers all watching him and starts chuckling awkwardly before he slips back into the tent.

"I bet you're all wondering how we can incorporate Water Island into the challenge?" Don questions,"

"Eh," Xavier shrugs,

"Tough crowd," Don says, "Alright, well. All of you will have to put on one of these packs,"

Chef pushes out a metal trolley that contains 17 packs, similar to what is worn by astronauts alongside clear helmets and a waterproof watch, resembling fish bowls. The fishbowls seem to have a mini speaker system connected to them. "These will contain around three hours of air in them if you spend your time standing around not talking. The challenge is to swim through this maze and find a suitcase that you will have to carry out."

"And what if we run out of air?" Nadia asks,

"Well," Don starts, "There are two ways to get out of the maze, either give the cable behind you a tug, which will send you flying upwards or give another person's cable a tug and they will be launched up to be met by us."

**Confessional**

"Sort of like football, but underwater," Rory says, "And you have to find the ball in a maze and bring it out and- well it's not really much like football the more I think about it, but the point is I think this challenge is something I'm going to be good at,"

**Confessional Ends**

"Also, since Chris somehow FORGOT to bring this up when you arrived here," Don says, annoyance creeping into his tone, "We have hidden a hidden immunity idol somewhere on one of the islands. I don't even know where, Chef was who hid it," [2]

"One of you better find it," Chef says, with his eyes down to annoyed slits,

"It's free to use at one elimination ceremony to save yourself from being eliminated," Chris adds, walking out in his regular attire and hairstyle. "No effect from final 5 onwards though."

**Confessional**

"Well…" Gary states, rubbing his chin, "This just got much more interesting… Scott and Alejandro were the most powerful players while they had their idols, and I plan to join that club… I just have to figure out WHICH island it's on, and where,"

_Next Confessional_

"That immunity idol sounds like it would be sweet to own," Bob comments, sitting back in excitement. "If I can find it, I can take that probably evil snake Gary out. All I need to do is direct everyone's votes to me and then use it and boom, Gary is gone,"

**Confessional Ends**

"Once you feel the need to emerge from the water, to refill your tank you will have to wait a maximum of ten minutes to fully gain back your air pumps. Lastly, to make sure you don't drown, we included a failsafe in the cables that would get you back to land if the amount of air in the back hits zero."

"Now competitors, on the count of three, you will start the challenge! Tigers enter in the right, Lions on the left. 3! 2! 1! RACE! I mean, GO!"

The 17 campers then dive in. As they swim down, the Tigers enter and see the maze in front of them. Jake nods and motions for the rest of the team to swim behind him, which most of the team accepts. Richard is the exception, who sneaks off into the maze in the opposite direction.

"Looks like we can talk," Jake says as he looks over and sees his watch tick down at a faster rate from 2:59:45 to 2:59:23 while he is speaking. "Okay, so it drains the watch fast, don't talk too much. "

"Got it!" Myron says before he realises he just spoke and says, "Doh," and swims with the rest of the team.

"Alright, quick plan, split into groups of two, considering Richard just left it's even," everyone nods as they split into 4 groups - Nadia with Jake, Lauren with Carol, Rory with Susan and Myron with Morgan.

The Lions meanwhile swim in near silence before they get to the first wall. Tegan quickly turns and says, "HEY! BOB! Break the wall," before she sees her time drop an entire minute.

**Confessional**

Tegan looks forward with an annoyed look on her face. "If I had KNOWN that yelling took more time away than talking, I wouldn't have been as snappy and let someone else yell…"

**Confessional Ends**

"It's stone…" Bob says, disbelief in his voice, "And we're underwater…"

"Yeah? You're probably strong enough to break it…"

"Repeat what you just said in your head… slowly…" There is a couple of second silence before Tegan gains an angry expression and separates from the team.

"Let her go…" Gary says, holding out his hand to stop Xavier swimming after her. She might come in handy later,"

"Sure?" Xavier replies as Gary adds in,

"Bob, you go ahead and just destroy all of the Tigers. Everyone follow." He then looks at his watch, having lost a minute already. Katrina also looks at the time and states,

"Stop talking unless you have to!" The seven swimmers then go to the right before they encounter a dead end and they stop.

After a couple of seconds, Jemma turns to Bob and jokingly says, "So you're sure you can't just break through the walls?"

Before the team shoot disapproving glances at her for both the poorly timed joke and talking when not needed. Jemma rolls her eyes and nods before she mouths 'sorry' to the team with an annoyed expression.

**Confessional**

"Just trying to provide some levity here…" The journalist sighs.

**Confessional Ends**

Bob pulls ahead of the team and splits off to the left of the next exit. Jemma nods and follows, even without anyone saying anything.

"Okay, which way are we going?" Xavier asks. Gary points to the left path,

"If we have to, we split off from each other, but it should be later in the maze so we know the way out easier," the team members nod before they arrive at the first wall and Gary turns around to the team, shrugs, and points Hannah, Megan and Katrina down the other way, which they do.

A little while later, it's Gary and Xavier down one route, Hannah, Megan and Katrina in another, Bob and Jemma in another, and Tegan by herself.

Tegan swims right into a wall. She seems to have had the worst luck possible and has run into every potential wall possible in her time in the maze. "Oh, of course, I had to split from them," she sighs, "Great, and now when we lose I'll be out!" she folds her arms and looks downwards, downtrodden and mad.

**Confessional**

"Yeah I messed up," she admits, "Well, guess I need to try and help… but I don't even know how…" She sighs,

**Confessional Ends**

"May as well just wait at the exit," she sighs, before she starts to swim back. She then thinks 'the team better be doing alright… or else I'll give them the verbal thrashing of a lifetime at elimination… even though I'm the one that needs it'

Jake and Nadia come across two sections that seem to split far ahead.

"Should we split here?" Jake asks, to which Nadia nods, Jake goes left and Nadia right. Nadia swims for a good while and suddenly hears people talking. Hiding behind a wall she hears them talking,

"Man this is harder than I expected," a male voice says

"Ha! As if," another, way more self-assured voice states,

"Oh," Nadia sighs with relief, "Hey guys," she says, turning the corner.

"Hey, Nadia! How's it going?" Myron asks,

"Good to see you here," Morgan adds, "We better get the win this time haha, right?"

"Yes…" a deadpan Nadia adds, with an annoyed Myron next to her.

**Confessional**

"He's STILL going on about his assured victory crap?" The hot-blooded girl slams her head into her hands. "Well, we have an easy first vote out I guess,"

_Next Confessional_

"Wait," the perfect guy realises, "I wasn't supposed to do that… whoops, hope she doesn't hold that against me!"

**Confessional Ends**

The trio then swims along, making it to another corner and Nadia and Morgan manage to swim into Carol and Lauren. As all five yell out in shock, they notice that the people they ran into are in the same team and sigh in relief,

"Don't scare us like that again," Lauren comments

."We could say the same to you," Nadia replies, to which Myron nods,

"Heard this was a party," Richard says, walking up, "Not my type of thing but strength in numbers,"

"You couldn't have said that when we got here originally?" Lauren questions to which Richard shrugs,

"I didn't want to go with the team." Groans are heard from Morgan at this point,

"Let's just finish the challenge already!" he comments,

"Who here thinks Morgan never heard the Tortoise and the Hare story?" Myron comments snidely to which everyone else on the team there raises their hands.

"Oh shut up you…" He says before he swims ahead in the maze, quickly followed by the rest of the team. This is quickly stopped when they come across Megan, Katrina and Hannah.

"Well then…" Hannah states before she starts swimming in the opposite direction, "You're on your own here. Megan and Katrina look at their fleeing teammate and then at the six people.

"Uncle?" Katrina tentatively states before Morgan quickly goes over and pulls her cable, sending her upwards. Megan looks with worry on her face at the odds she has, also looking at Myron, who looks around at his team with a look of worry before Morgan swims ahead.

The perfect guy reaches ahead and puts his hand out, only for Megan to throw her hands up in fear, and snag his cable, sending him out of the challenge for now. Carol then swims over and quickly tugs on her cable, eliminating her from the challenge.

"That was just kind of sad," Lauren states, matter of factly.

"Yeah," Nadia adds,

**Confessional**

"Uhhh…" Morgan says, tapping his fingers, "UHHHHHHHHHH…"

**Confessional Ends**

Bob swims along before Jemma swims to the right of him, "Hey," she states, "Slow down, we need to stick together!" To this, Bob simply snickers.

"Sure, so you can betray me, sell me out to the other team and get me out if we win,"

"And how the heck would I even do that?" Jemma question, to which Bob pauses for a moment and says,

"Fine," Bob says as they go off together.

Don stands on the small patch of land that hasn't been touched by the water and states, "It's an underwater battle for first place, will the Lions pull out their first win, or will the Tigers start a winning streak? Find out, AFTER THE BREAK!" as the screen fades out.

The scene fades back in to Megan getting the air pumped into her apparatus, only needing around 6 minutes to get the correct amount of air.

**Confessional**

"Look, is it wrong that I'm KIND of supporting Myron to an extent?" The band girl asks nobody in particular, "Obviously I want to win the challenge, but he isn't the best physically so I'm kind of worried about him if I'm being honest. If his team loses will he be the one out? I don't know, maybe I'm just worrying too much,"

**Confessional Ends**

Tegan swims into a wall, causing her to yell out in anger before she goes to turn around and accidentally hits the side of her face on the wall. Rubbing her face and now looking with an annoyed expression on his face, she swims away to try and find a place to try and solve the maze.

Susan and Rory swim along before the jock breaks the silence,

"So," he starts with, "I know talking's bad here and all that, but nothing's happening, so I may as well ask, what's your main deal with coming to the Islands? To win? To make friends? Or anything else like that?"

"Eh, mainly friends, but that million bucks would be sweet to get." She shrugs

"Sort of the same with me," Rory shrugs,

"Yeah, that's fair," Susan says, "It's honestly the best way to go around doing a season without being too disappointed if you lose,"

"Exactly, that's what I was thinking," He admits as they go around a corner. As they go past it the camera swaps to Xavier and Gary, with the former chatting quite a bit.

"So my parents then took me to the doctors to see if I had multiple personalities, but we found out that no, I don't have multiple personalities, I just really like changing character, haha,"

"That's funny dude," Gary says, "Quiet down a sec, sorry, just heard something," he then looks through the door and sees a single hallway towards the exit, they follow it, hoping for good news.

Meanwhile, swimming along, Bob and Jemma go around a corner. Right into the group of Nadia, Richard, Myron, Carol and Lauren.

"Ah crap, we should probably run before they notice us…" Jemma nudges her partner before Richard points at them. The Tigers start swimming towards the duo, which causes Bob to form a determined expression and says,

"Wait for one moment." He then speeds forwards, Right towards the Electric Tigers, which causes Carol to stop in surprise for a moment, ducking behind the other members of her team.

Bob quickly tugs on Nadia's cable as she swims up, sending her upwards. Lauren and Myron both try to grab Bob but he simply extends both arms and sends them both out of the challenge temporarily. Richard notices this and steps forward.

"I am well aware of my fate so take me out." Bob looks with a surprised expression on his face before he reaches over to take out Richard. Jemma notices something however and calls out.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE RIGHT HAND!" Bob quickly looks down and notices Richard trying to sneak his right arm around him to tug his cable, which he quickly stops by tugging the cable, sending the boring guy upwards.

Carol has watched Bob take out all of her team members with an expression of shock on her face, however, she quickly gets into a fighting position and swims towards him, both charging as Carol goes over and Bob under. Carol manages to snag Bob's cable, sending him upwards… Only to be sent upwards herself since Bob managed to reach her cable just before he was taken out of the challenge.

Jemma, being the only one left in the scene, slowly comes out of the corner she was at and swims forwards, looking around.

Back up on land, Carol and Bob get up, with the latter seeing the members of the Electric Tigers he eliminated. Myron and Richard are sitting and catching their breaths and Nadia is resting on her left arm before she gets up to start pumping. Lauren is already pumping air.

Bob looks at Carol before he says, "Well played," and holds his hand out for Carol to shake. After a moment, Carol agrees and they shake hands before both try to overpower the other's grip and fail. "Alright, it's on!" Bob says, a determined glare forming, which Carol returns,

"You're going down next time!" The Superhero replies, smirking as they glare at each other, a new rivalry forming.

Tegan reaches the entrance and stands there, worried as she hasn't seen any of her teammates. She waits by the entrance, away from it to avoid people seeing her. Looking at her watch she sees she has two hours, eight minutes and thirty-nine seconds left, so

**Confessional**

"It's the least I can do. But they won't believe I'm just hiding or anything. They'll assume I'm gamethrowing. So I guess it's relaxing near the end time," she admits, looking at the ground, conflicted.

**Confessional Ends**

Jake continues swimming, noticing his watch is at twenty minutes and fifty-six seconds. With a worried look on his face, he enters a wide-open room. The middle of the maze. Seeing a briefcase, he quickly goes swimming over towards it. However, Xavier and Gary swim in from the other side.

Seeing the duo, Jake freezes up for a moment, as do Xavier and Gary. However, Gary quickly reacts and swims up to Jake, tugging on his chord and taking him out of the challenge. Xavier nods and states, "I'll grab the suitcase," before he does so and looks at his watch at the same time, notices his watch is only at 5 minutes.

**Confessional**

"Guess I shouldn't have chatted with Gary so much," the Method Actor shrugs, "Still, We probably have enough time for at least the two of us to win the challenge."

_Next Confessional_

"I just… Froze," Jake says, sitting back with his hands over his face, "I-I don't know why, but I froze," He then stands up and punches the wall of the confessional, hurting his hand in the process.

**Confessional Ends**

As Jake lands on the ground, he sees most of his team up there alongside only Bob, Megan and Katrina from the other team.

"They have it!" Jake yells, "Gary and Xavier I mean, we need to be quick guys! Go in and find them."

"On it," Nadia nods, diving in, quickly followed by Lauren, who states,

"I'll catch them at the entrance,"

Xavier and Gary swim forward, with the former looking at his watch, worried.

"I only have a minute and a half left. Well, a minute te- you get the point," Gary looks at his friend worried before he nods and grabs the briefcase.

"I'll still be backup for however much longer I'm here," Xavier adds which causes Gary to nod. As he says that Susan comes around the corner with Rory and they smirk and start coming towards them. Xavier glares and swims at the duo, grabbing Rory and managing to snag his cable, quickly followed by Susan grabbing his. As both guys fly upwards she turns her attention to Gary and they grab each other's hands, trying to overpower the other.

Gary has more strength, and Susan notices this, so she knees him in the stomach to wind him before she grabs his cable.

**Confessional**

"I COULD go for the nads," Susan admitted, "But Nah, I have guy friends, that's cold either way,"

**Confessional Ends**

With Gary out of the challenge the Brainiac replies, "Nice!" and grabs the suitcase, lifting it up. As she swims up, however, she is suddenly pulled out of the challenge. On land, she looks at her watch, which still has 45 minutes and 38 seconds on it, which causes her to look confused downwards, a moment later she realises she got caught out and snaps her fingers while saying "Darn it."

In the maze, Hannah reaches down and grabs the suitcase having been the one that took out Susan and smirks, swimming off.

Hannah swims with renewed purpose towards the end.

**Confessional**

"If I do well now, and win the challenge, I don't have to put in as much effort next time, because I'll be popular in it!" Perfect strategy!" She boasts to herself.

**Confessional Ends**

As Hannah looks at her watch she notices twenty minutes left. She continues with, "That's enough time," As that is said, she is suddenly taken out of the challenge by Nadia, who grabs the Briefcase.

"Let's get this finished!" She happily states before she swims off.

Slightly away from where Hannah was taken out, Nadia keeps swimming, before she stops to catch her breath. From a distance, another player stands, watching it happen before they start sneaking towards Nadia, and manage to take her out, claiming the briefcase for herself. Jemma steps out from the shadows, smirking at her victory,

"That was close," she says, "Can't have you just win the challenge," with that she swims off.

Nadia lands back on the ground, looking up at her team members, who are part way through getting the air back or are sitting back. Except for one team member. Lauren, who is waiting at the entrance of the maze. Myron finishes his turn getting extra air and prepares to dive, alongside Morgan.

Jemma speeds towards the exit, around 10 feet away, Lauren quickly arrives at the entrance and glares determined at the reporter, who is stuck in a narrow swimway and can't really fight back.

"Well, guess we'll win again," Lauren says, mockingly,

"You have to get to the other side," was the response

"The only thing you have over us is that giant guy, we'll win this!" She says, starting her swim towards Jemma, who looks somewhat worried.

Around five feet away from Jemma, Lauren outstretches her hand, only to get sent up flying and out of the challenge. Jemma looks up to see Tegan in front of her.

"GO! Finish the challenge before someone finds a way to lose it for us." The complainer gives Jemma a push ahead as she swims off, making sure to avoid the cable so she doesn't screw over her team member. Jemma gets to the exit, noticing Myron and Morgan prepared to defeat her, only for Tegan to speed out and attack Myron. Jemma swims ahead…

.

.

.

.

.

.

And successfully swims out, surfacing before she holds up the briefcase.

"And the Frozen Lions win the challenge!" Don calls out, helping Jemma out of the water. Tegan surfaces next to her.

"Thanks for the save," Jemma says to Tegan who nods.

"No sweat, I'd prefer to not have to sleep in those beds again," Don looks confused.

"But you are?" He states, matter of factly, which causes Tegan's face to contort into a confused and rage-filled expression.

**Confessional**

"ARE! YOU! KIDDING! ME!" Tegan says, emphasising each word.

**Confessional Ends**

Jake sits down, causing Lauren to sit next to him.

"Well, we failed…" Lauren says in a disappointed tone, "I wonder who's going home?"

"I never really thought of that before we lost now," Jake says, disappointed.

"I hope it's not you, but I heard Susan and Rory talking about you not doing well as a leader and that you should go," she admits, before Jake's eyes go wide and she flinches,

"They actually…" Jake starts, "make a good point," the leader finishes and then sighs.

**Confessional**

"Lauren's right," Jake says with his eyes wide "We only won last time because of Susan's quick thinking, and we lost this time pretty handily. Plus I could have turned things around if I hadn't frozen when I saw the two of them. Am I even a good leader? It's the only thing I'm decent at in this game," he then sighs, "I'm probably not good enough to keep, may as well go home. Can't just say I quit at elimination though."

**Confessional Ends**

Richard watches the Tigers, and quickly grabs one of the boats, rowing away, which gets the attention of Lauren, who nods slowly.

**Confessional**

"That guy's really smart and won't be good to work with, so I think I have a backup plan if Jake doesn't quit or anything,"

**Confessional Ends**

"Tigers!" Chris states, "I'll see-" he then notices Don giving him a glare, "WE'LL see you at elimination,"

Later, the Lions sit with bowls of Chef's slop in their hands, angry and silent before someone decides to speak.

"Great! We won the challenge and we still have to deal with Chef's slop!" Tegan yells angrily before she slams her fork on the table, "How unfair is that bullcrap!"

"For once I agree with her," Hannah replies, "I can't even say this is indie, this just tastes awful,"

"Good news Frozen Lions!" Chris yells, "You don't have to if you win a challenge…" As Chris pauses for effect, the two ROTI onward interns remaining roll out a metal table with food on it. "You guys still get the dinner reward, just not the soft beds and amenities that the Tigers get, even in loss. I just wanted to make you guys squirm."

**Confessional**

"Not… Bad…" Tegan mumbles, her lips pursed and an angry expression on her face, she is looking right, not wanting to see the camera.

_Next Confessional:_

"Not… Bad… At all," Hannah mutters at the same volume in the same pose except her eyes are looking to the left.

**Confessional Ends**

"This will also be in place for the breakfasts in the morning," Chris explains, "And as for your slop… Well, Chef has a special visit planned for the losing team,"

The Tigers walk in to the kitchen of the victory cabin, shivering,

"Tell me, why does Chris want us to go to dinner before we even have a shower?" Nadia asks,"

"I don't know, Chris is just being Chris," Myron adds on. As they enter they notice a single dish, with a metal cover hiding what is under."

"Where's dinner?" Myron asks, annoyed before he walks over,

"Something feels off, we should probably take a couple of steps back," Susan adds,

"Oh, I know where this is going," Lauren says, also stepping back and ducking behind Rory,

"Wait, what?" Rory questions as Myron walks over and lifts the lid.

**BOOM!**

An explosion of gruel goes off, launching Chef's slop over all of the contestants, except for Lauren.

"Sorry about that," The fangirl states off-handedly, stepping out from behind Rory.

"It's…" The jock replies, dazed, "It's alright?"

"Cool!" she shrugs before she uses her finger to get some of the gruel off of Rory's shirt before eating it, "Always wanted to try a Chef Hatchet Special. Tasty!"

"Great, more to shower off…" Nadia rolls her eyes before she walks off.

"I'M GOING FIRST!" Morgan yells,

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Carol calls out, following right behind him. The team members watch the scene before Nadia simply walks away, followed by most of the team, except for Lauren, who stops for a second and runs over, tapping Susan on the shoulder,

"Hey Susan, I wanna chat with you for a moment,"

"What's up?" Susan replies,

Lauren then asks, "Look, I'm gonna be straight with you, I want to form an alliance with you,"

"Alright," Susan shrugs "Yeah, that's fine. This is convenient, I was going to ask you the same thing,"

"Great minds think alike," Lauren shrugs, smirking, Susan then looks at Lauren and says

"I'm guessing we're getting rid of Morgan tonight?"

"No," She says, causing Susan to change her face to minor surprise, "He's a safe vote for us, plus he's strong in challenges. I'm thinking of someone else,"

"Alright, I'll bite, who?"

"Well…"

The screen then fades out, before it shows the members of the Tigers sitting around and enjoying their time after winning. Xavier is showing Megan, Gary, Tegan and Hannah a show involving him acting and Katrina is chatting with the interns that didn't get away from their contracts.

Jemma walks around, burning off calories after her dinner before she notices Bob slip off after eating. Her eyebrow raised, she trails the Juggernaut. As Bob steps into the bushes, Jemma walks over.

"Okay… We just got our first challenge win Grover! And I was REALLY helpful! Man, wait until Melvin and Floof hear about this!" His voice seems strangely joyful, which, mixed with the fact that he is talking to someone, causes Jemma's eyes to widen in confusion before she runs over to Bob and opens the bush, noticing him lying on his stomach… with a plush bear… As the bush opens Bob yells in surprise which causes Jemma to yell and Bob accidentally throws his arm up, hitting Jemma in the arm.

"Ow, Uh…" Jemma says, clutching her arm in pain

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Bob stands up to full height while yelling, towering over Jemma with a look of worry on his face. The Journalist is not impressed.

"Why'd you have to hit me there," she says, rubbing said arm "It's my dominant arm,"

"I'm sorry," He says, looking remorseful for a moment before he looks back up and says, "Seriously though, you didn't see me and it."

"Is that what you were here for in the pre-challenge originally?" She asks, causing Bob to look upset.

"M-maybe… Just stop, forget you saw any of this and please go back to eating."

"Are you worried about being considered soft or something?" Jemma says, "Nobody's gonna try that with you, even if they knew," she admits, "Well, to your face at least."

"Shut up," he says, "Okay fine, you can know, but NOBODY ELSE!" he says, deathly serious and in her face.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jemma says, not intimidated.

**Confessional**

Bob sits, "Well… That wasn't my best side… Please don't put that in the episode, Chris, I don't want this getting out," Bob looks with a genuinely pleading face.

**Confessional Ends**

The camera then cuts to Chris and Chef in the editing room, watching Bob's confessional.

"Oh, we're keeping that part in," Chris says, smirking.

"Yeah…" Chef replies before he looks at the camera filming them, "Maybe we shouldn't get filmed doing the editing?"

"Eh, it won't make the episode," Chris shrugs which causes Chef to raise an eyebrow in response.

**Confessional**

"Bob's a softie…" Jemma replies in surprise before she realises where this could be taken and she waves her arms defensively, "But I am too, don't worry I won't hold this against him or force him to vote my way or anything, but if he ends up being alright with revealing it to everyone later, I can give him an interview or something."

**Confessional Ends**

Over with the Tigers, a group of them are waiting to enter the shower, consisting of Jake, Nadia, Myron, Richard and Rory in a line in that order. Nadia turns to the group and says, "Look, I'm going to be honest here, we can all agree that Morgan is getting ALL of our votes right?"

"Definitely," Myron nods, "He's a jerk."

"Yes…" Richard simply says,

"Of Course," Rory replies. Carol then chooses that moment to walk out with a towel wrapped around her hair, but in costume aside from that. She then walks off whistling as Jake steps forward

"Stop deluding yourself, I'm not being a good leader for the team, and that's my best feature, you may as well vote me off for someone who deserves the million more,"

"Come on Jake, you're alright," Nadia states, elbowing the leader, "Stop blaming yourself, our loss was a team effort,"

"Yeah, sure," he says, "Look, I'm not properly leading you all, and we barely won last time and we're sending someone home today. Just finish me off already," he then walks into the shower.

Morgan sits in the victory cabin bedroom, worried before someone knocks on the door.

"Morgan, I might be able to keep you in, you just need to follow EVERYTHING I say," Lauren states,

"Sure, I will do ANYTHING you say, just make sure I'm not the first one out from the team!" He says, his voice twinged with fear.

"Good," Lauren says before she clasps her hands together happily, "we should be able to get five votes for someone else. But in exchange, you have to help me in the game."

"Sure, I'm on board!" Morgan says, waving his hands happily. "Let's just make final 2 together,"

"Good," the fangirl says as she shakes hands with the Perfect Guy.

**Confessional**

"Perrrrrfect…" Lauren says, an evil smirk on her face.

**Confessional Ends**

Later on, Rory walks out of the bathroom, straightening his shirt before he is suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"How's it going?" Susan asks, causing the jock to turn around in surprise. Carol is walking next to her.

"Oh, hey Susan, You doing well?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I just want to chat with you and Carol about the elimination ceremony."

"Okay?" Rory asks, standing up.

"Look, I think the three of us could make a REALLY good Final 3, but I need your help."

"What's up," Carol asks, "I have no idea either," she admits to Rory,

"Well, you've noticed the groups the team has formed into right?"

"Groups?" Rory says, "Not really?"

"Oh, didn't you notice, Morgan is teaming with Lauren and then Nadia, Jake, Richard and Myron are a group of four. If we send Morgan home now then it's half on their side. And I can't say any promises on getting Lauren on our side after this elimination. We need to split them up slightly because now is the only time we can avoid them taking over. We can get rid of Morgan next time we lose.

"It is Morgan though," Rory says, "What's to say he won't just be a massive jerk once we saved him?"

"Morgan is strong, and we can use multiple guys who focus on strength on our team,"

"Well okay, who do you think we should vote?"

"I think either Jake or Richard,"

"Both of them are pretty heroic, why them?" Carol questions, a look of concern on her face

"Jake seems to be the head of the group and Richard is the brains,"

"I want Jake to feel better about himself," Rory admits, "He's a good captain."

"Alright then… Richard?" Susan questions.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I'll think on it," The jock admits,

"Alrighty," Susan says, "How about you Carol?"

"Well…" Carol replies "Okay, but he better have one of those 'villains become heroes permanently' stories, like with Eagleye from the Guardians. If he continues being a jerk then I'm voting him next."

"Okay, I can live with that," Susan agrees as Carol walks off.

"You'll see who I voted at elimination," Rory says, which causes Susan to nod and walk off. Rory looks downwards, deep in thought, as the camera fades to black.

_Elimination Ceremony 2 – Electric Tigers (9 Members)_

The Electric Tigers sit on their logs, miserable about the team's failure earlier. Rory, Susan, Carol and Morgan in the front row and Lauren, Nadia, Jake, Richard and Myron on the back row. Chris stands there with Don next to him, holding the metal plate with the eight hotdogs on them.

"Welcome to your first elimination Electric Tigers! Once you go up to vote, I will announce the safe campers using hotdogs! And the camper who does not receive one of these snags of safety well… Let's just say they'll have a blast on our elimination device.

"Fireworks?" Jake says in an annoyed tone, "We saw how Alfred left last time, you don't have to raise the suspense."

"Alright fine," Chris rolls his eyes, "Just go up and vote in the confessionals," the campers oblige as Chris walks off, first Lauren, then Jake, then Rory until eventually, all nine campers have submitted their votes, with Carol walking back and sitting down. Chris walks back a moment later and is nodding, "Watched them live, very interesting thoughts,"

"Alright, let's get this over with," Jake sighs,

**Confessional**

"I get if it's me…" Nods a defeated Jake, "I had the perfect chance to stop that Xavier guy and I stopped. Oh, man…"

**Confessional Ends**

"If I call your name, come up and claim your hotdog. The First camper safe is… Rory."

"That's a relief," the jock smiles.

"Catch," Don states as he throws to the Jock, who successfully grabs it before he walks up.

"Susan, Nadia, Myron. None of you three did noticeably worse in the challenge. Here are your hotdogs, you got no votes,"

"Thank you, **Don** ," Susan says as she grabs hers, causing a glare from Chris. Nadia and Myron both also grab theirs thankfully, though both have noticeable smirks on her faces from Susan's comment.

"No worries, if I was fully hosting then maybe you wouldn't have had a gruel bomb dropped on you,"

"Carol," Chris cuts in, his head forming an angry brow. "I think you're annoying but you did well in the challenge and apparently not many of the others agree with me, no votes for you either," the Heroine runs up and grabs hers,

"The Golden Swan lives to fight another day!" In response, Don nods slowly before he goes back to a neutral face.

"That leaves Jake, Lauren, Morgan and Richard. Lauren, you failed on protecting the entrance at the last moment so that could be a reason to send you home, however you received zero votes as well, the last one to do so."

"That's a relief **Chris** ," the fangirl states, walking up and giving Susan an annoyed glare, who simply shrugs.

**Confessional**

"Look, I'm working with her," Susan simply states, "Not an exact clone. Chris is a jerk, so I called him out on it."

**Confessional Ends**

"Guys, you are our bottom 3. Jake, you froze up, right when your team needed you, Morgan, you have been a constant obnoxious presence on your team, and Richard, you don't really react that much to anything, that doesn't help with social situations. Plus you haven't done all too much in the two challenges."

"The 2nd last Hotdog goes to… Jake…"

"Wait, I'm safe?" The leader questions, confused,

"You're not the biggest concern," Richard states simply, forming the closest he's ever made to a glare at Morgan,

"Feeling's mutual," Morgan says, glaring right back at Richard.

"Richard! Morgan! One of you will become the second camper to be kicked off Total Drama Elemental Islands! In a 5-3 vote, the final one safe is…

.

.

.

.

.

Morgan!"

"And so it is," Richard states, bowing his head as the Perfect Guy struts up to grab his hotdog, snatching it from Don's hands.

"Richard! Time for you to take a ride on our Kaboom of Doom! The Fireworks of Shame!"

"Alright then," Richard nods slowly, "Farewell Electric Tigers, I would say it's been… Slightly above average, but no… It hasn't." He then walks off without another word.

"Well," Chris shrugs, "Guess I was wrong, thought he'd make it further,"

"Really?" Lauren asks,

"Na, just kidding," Chris says, "Expected him to be a Pre-Merge out,"

Richard is tied to the firework by Chef, who has a perturbed face as he says, "Talk already stringbean,"

"I have nothing left to say, they prefer to keep someone like Morgan over me. Their loss,"

"Kid creeps me out," Chef shrugs to Chris, who is walking up to him, followed by the other members of the Tigers.

"Aww, is little Chef creeped out by the big, scary camper?" Mclean states in a mocking tone, which causes Chef to give him an angry expression.

"Meh, I have that effect on people if they actually pay attention to me," Richard explains, droning on,

"Any last words?" Chris asks, irritated by Richard's shut-down.

"Let Morgan win, it'd be much calmer at the loser resort without him," are his only words before he says, "I'm ready now Christopher,"

"Don't remind me of the Pahkitew kid," Chris sighs while shaking his head before he presses the button to launch the fireworks, sending Richard flying while the Boring Guy lets out a small yell without much effort.

"Well Tigers, enjoy your Spa Hotel…" Chris raises his eyebrow after he finishes speaking, "Man we did not think that one through, anyways, see you all tomorrow!" The eight remaining Tigers then walk away.

"And with that, we say goodbye to Richard, who will be out third? who will win the next challenge, and what Drama can we expect in the next exciting episode of To-"

"Total Drama Elemental Islands!" Chef cuts Chris off, with the former giving the latter a mocking smirk.

"Jerk," Chris replies, annoyed, as the screen fades, before suddenly…

**Confessional**

Lauren sits confidently, before she starts with, "Well, I'm gonna win this game. Susan thinks she's so smart, but I've watched a LOT of Reality TV, especially Total Drama. I know how people tick in these situations. Susan will be a smart ally for the pre-merge, but I'll get her out of here around merge with Morgan, Carol and whoever's left in the team that isn't in our sort of alliance and then boom, I will have a clean shot at winning,"

_Next Confessional_

"Lauren's a decent ally," Susan shrugs, "I know she's going to betray me at some point, but which one of the two of us has an IQ of 155?" After chuckling she sits back, "I can think of a way through this." She then stands up, "We have five out of nine members of the team, and I'm 'friends' with three of them, I own this game now, hope you guys enjoy seeing more of me,"

_Next Confessional_

The confessional shows the two girls in a split-screen, with Susan on the left side and Lauren on the right. "And in the end," both say, "I'll be the one walking home with that million bucks." Both girls start laughing at that, with Susan only doing a small chuckle, while Lauren does a full evil laugh,"

**Confessional Ends**

Outside of an unknown one of the two confessionals, Morgan stands, seemingly about to enter the confessional, eyes wide in shock, "Yeah I'm uh… I'm just gonna," He says before he sprints away.

**Electric Tigers: Carol, Jake, Lauren, Morgan, Myron, Nadia, Richard,** **Rory, Susan**

**Voting Confessionals:**

**Carol:** "A good hero, super or not, will help their friends when they're in a pickle," The heroic girl explains, "And I always put stock into stories where a supervillain redeems themselves and joins the heroes! Sorry, Richard,"

_Next Confessional_

**Jake:** "May as well make this unanimous," Jake says before he lets out a long, heavy sigh, "I vote myself,"

_Next Confessional_

**Lauren:** "The first step towards running this game, completed," Lauren smirks, "Plus that's both smarties taken care of. I'm teaming with one and the other's out the door,"

_Next Confessional_

**Morgan:** Morgan looks, worried before he says, "It's my only chance… I have to vote Richard and hope Lauren's correct in having the votes to save me…"

_Next Confessional_

**Myron:** "I guess Morgan," The fat nerd shrugs, "He's a massive jerk and I want him gone? I can't believe I did decently enough today to not really be worried about being targeted though!"

_Next Confessional_

**Nadia:** "Well," Nadia says, "I'll vote for Morgan today. Hopefully, with Richard, Myron, Jake, Rory and I's votes, we will have the majority and then the five of us may be able to team up on the other four? I don't know, I'm only planning for today."

_Next Confessional_

**Richard:** Richard sits in the confessional, completely still before he says, "It's rather obvious that Morgan is dead meat. I know I'm safe but I'm probably bottom 2, so it will be quite interesting to see him squirm in bottom 2."

_Next Confessional_

**Rory:** "Susan raises some good points about Richard," Rory thinks, "But Morgan is Morgan, tough choice, but I'm going to have to vote for Richard."

_Next Confessional_

**Susan:** "Bye-bye Richie, enjoy Alfred's company," She then sits back, relaxed.

**Bonus Clip:**

"So, I'm supposed to wait for whoever loses next?" Alfred questions, "Why would I watch the loser who came second last?" Alfred then looks at the cameraman and says "Stop smirking…"

Suddenly, a firework lands right to the left of Alfred, causing him to scream in a girly fashion.

"I wasn't scared," Alfred says, straightening up and adjusting his tie, "I was just uh… acting, yes, I was acting. Rhettflix, you have my number,"

"No…" The voice of Richard says. "Just stop,"

"Hm… Oh yes, you…" Alfred says as an intern unties Richard from the firework.

"Indeed…" Nods an annoyed Richard, "My team is full of morons,"

"Likewise," replied Alfred. An intern then steps over with a piece of paper for Richard to look at which he complies with.

"A contract… Very well… Hm… 'Richard Grey, you are invited to be the official welcomer of every eliminated contestant. Alongside the last eliminated camper, you will be welcoming whoever arrives here having recently been eliminated from the competition. Alongside that, you will get a special reward upon completing the season," He then stops.

"I would prefer to be invisible. But then again, if I fully wanted that to be the case, then I guess I would have said no to competing here at all. Very well, deal," he then gets given a pen to which he signs the paper

"Good if you need me, I'll be relaxing in the northeastern Jacuzzi, like I was BEFORE!" Alfred stomps off in anger.

"Very well," Richard shrugs, "I have my first job…" As he walks off.

**[1] I am not Scottish, so I have to Google stuff Rory says when he mentions something from home. If I get something wrong, then I apologise, just tell me and I'll fix it in the episode**

**[2] *Whistles innocently***

**Electric Tigers: Carol, Jake, Lauren, Morgan, Myron, Nadia,** _**Richard (Eliminated)** _ **, Rory, Susan**

**Frozen Lions: Bob, Gary, Hannah, Jemma, Katrina, Megan, Tegan, Xavier**

**1** **st** **\- 16** **th** **: ?**

**17** **th** **: Richard (The Incredible Bore)**

**18** **th** **: Alfred (The Influential Rich Kid)**


	4. Too Much to Bear

Chris stands at the dock, right near the fireworks of shame, before he stands and starts talking, “Last time on Total Drama Elemental Islands!”

Chris takes a few steps forward, pacing on the docks. “The 17 campers travelled to Water Island to complete the next challenge, traversing an underwater maze to search for a victory. The Electric Tigers lost the challenge and we saw an alliance form between Lauren and Susan. That led to them getting the votes from Morgan, Rory and Carol to save Morgan and send home Richard due to him not doing well enough in the challenges and not even trying in the social interactions. Honestly not gonna miss him,” he shrugs at this.

“That’s all you need to know,” Chris states, smirking, “No stupid rival hosts were here at all. I digress though, who will be our third camper eliminated? And who will find the immunity idol?” With this he smiles at the people watching and says, “Oh yeah, that’s here too,”

“Anyways, find out today on TOTAL! DRAMA! ELEMENTAL ISLANDS!” Each word is shown a slightly more panned view with the collection of islands before it fades into the intro.

_Opening Guitar Riff:_

The intro starts with the rock theme that is known so well to Total Drama fans, before a camera pops out from under some water, a microphone comes from the side towards some ground that hasn’t been touched by raging fire around it. A light turns on from the side of a cave, illuminating it and a second camera pops from the bottom of a chunk of land floating, with a gopher holding on to it.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_  
The camera zooms past the dock speeding through the elimination area and the cabins before it goes towards one end of the island.

_You guys are on my mind.  
_ The camera goes past Chris arguing with Don before it zooms into the sky showing all five islands and zooms to Water Island.  
  
 _You asked me what I wanted to be_  
On Water Island, Hannah and Tegan, both in Scuba gear, attack each other angrily. Meanwhile Jake and Nadia find a yellow rock before Nadia turns around and angrily yells at the two fighting above.

_and now I think the answer is plain to see,_  
Inside a cave on Earth Island, Myron, Megan and Carol walk inside, with Carol holding up a comic book and excitedly commenting on it to a not interested Myron and Megan, who look at each other worried about the cave.

_I wanna be famous._  
Susan writes in a small notebook furiously while making a small smile before she looks at the camera and smiles and waves at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_  
Inside the confessional, Lauren looks around excited before she looks at the camera and makes a determined smile to the camera.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_  
On Air Island, Bob punches a punching bag clean off what was being hanged, while Jemma watches and writes something on her notepad before a bear comes out of the bushes and prepares to attack them, which scares both of them.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_  
Xavier is seen showing Gary a few costumes, first a cowboy costume where he’s swinging his hat on his finger, then a 1930s mobster suit and making finger guns and finally a rapper costume where he pretends to rap. Gary isn’t paying attention and instead makes a small smirk

_I'll get there one day._  
Fire Island appears with Richard standing there bored before he looks at the camera

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_  
Morgan then runs over and pushes him over so he can appear in the camera lens. An angry Rory then runs over and helps up Richard, who just sighs and shrugs.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_  
Back at the dock of Base camp, Alfred looks at the camera, a smug smile plastered on his face before he starts bossing around a couple of interns, including Katrina who was chatting with them before. Katrina and the interns get annoyed and push him into the water, the resulting splash of water covers the camera and the time changes to night.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)_   
[redacted] and [redacted] look at each other lovingly before they lean forwards, only for Chris to get up and blast his megaphone, making them jump back in surprise, [redacted] puts her hand on her heart in shock and [redacted] holds his head, as the camera zooms out to the rest of the campers whistling the closing notes of the song.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Gary is seen searching through a bush as the episode starts, an annoyed expression on his face.

**Confessional**

“That immunity Idol has to be somewhere,” He states. “I just need to find where it is. And by using the process of elimination, I figured out it’s either on the Air, Earth or Base camp Islands. Think about it, Chris wouldn’t have put it in Water Island because it’s too easily lost, and Fire Island’s a no as well because it’s on fire and the idol’s probably still made out of wood. That's already about forty percent of the choices gone."

**Confessional Ends**

Bob sits in the bushes with Grover and a small plush dog before he spots the actor and quickly stuffs it into his backpack, pushes it forwards past a tree and pops his head out of the bush.

“Oh, how’s it going Bob?” Gary asks, causing Bob to look with annoyance.

“You’re free to look here, but I haven’t found anything yet,” He states, causing the actor to look at him and shrug before walking off.

**Confessional**

“I know he’s hiding something, but I can’t just let him know that I know,” Gary shrugs before he smirks, “I WILL find out though.”

**Confessional Ends**

Hannah steps out of the cabins, strutting down the steps before she is quickly followed by Tegan, who looks half awake. The former stops and breaths in the air, only for the latter to slam into her and knock both of them over.

“What the hell was that!?” Hannah yells,

"I was half-awake, dip, maybe you should have stepped out of the way," Tegan replies, still groggy.

**Confessional**

“Man, Hannah is getting on my LAST nerves.” The complainer vents. “Can she get off my back for ONE moment?”

**Confessional Ends**

Seeing the breakfast, Megan walks over and pockets some bacon before she sits down to eat next to Jemma and Katrina. Katrina notices this out of the corner of her eye and narrows her eyes for a split second before going back to normal.

Over with the Tigers, the team is not talking with each other. Rory and Nadia have gone silent after what happened, mostly sticking to themselves, and Myron walks into the dining area with Chef’s slop laid out in bowls. He walks over and sits down. With Myron sitting down, Carol quickly decides to ask, “So… Any of you read comics?”

“I do,” Myron jumps in, noticing the silence. “The current run on the guardians is pretty good isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s awesome!”

**Confessional**

“I’m more of a person that joins in on conversations, not the one that starts them,” Carol sighs, “But everyone’s being awkwardly quiet since Morgan survived last elimination. I need to try something, ANYTHING to let the team rise from the loss of one of our own!”

**Confessional Ends**

Jake then walks in, feeling refreshed, causing Nadia to stand up and walk over and motions him to follow her. They both make it to a door before Nadia asks in a hushed whisper,

"So… Did you vote for yourself yesterday?" Jake nods, to which Nadia facepalms, “Great, just PEACHY,” she says, spinning around and calling out before she looks back at Jake and says, “Come ON dude, WHY would you vote yourself off!?”

“I heard from Lauren that Rory and Susan were talking about how I was a weak leader,” he admits.

“Should have seen that coming,” Nadia admits, “Why didn’t you tell us, we could have sent the votes after Susan.”

“Because yesterday, I agreed with them,” he admits, “I didn’t come up with the strategy that gave us the win in the first episode and my plan made the team weaker yesterday, so I just decided to put myself out of my misery. As you can see, that didn’t end up happening.”

“Guess we’ll have to target them soon, just in case they try to form a group.” Nadia says, patting Jake on the shoulder.

“Can I… talk to you about something after the challenge?” Jake states to Nadia while she’s about to spin around.

“Yeah, sure.” she shrugs as she walks off.

Meanwhile, isolated from the rest of the team, Morgan sits while terrified,

“Oh crap,” he says under his breath, as he sees Lauren walk in,

**Confessional**

“I heard Susan’s confessional last night, and I heard something about her planning to betray Lauren… I can tell Lauren, but I can hold this over Susan’s head. If I do blackmail Susan then I’ll be risking the vote from Lauren if she finds out.”

He then thinks, "If I play my immaculately perfect cards right, I'll have just jumped from the least powerful member of the team to most. And my victory can go all to plan." He then flashes a smile at the camera. "Guess thinking in here gave me the perfect strategy haha.”

**Confessional Ends**

"What's up, Morgan?" Lauren asks, a concerned face showing, "You haven't left here since just after the last elimination.

“Nothing much,” The perfect guy lies through his teeth. “I’m just annoyed I got votes.”

“I get it, I really do,” Lauren starts, exasperated. “But if you want me to be able to keep you in then you need to actually make an effort to be liked by them.”

“I did,” Morgan admits, “I talked to Rory and Susan yesterday,”

“And they were two of the people who voted for Richard, you can try that with the others, they’re not completely focused on one thing.” In hearing this, Morgan sighs.

“Alright, I’m gonna talk to them,” He says while rolling his eyes and standing up. Lauren’s eyes start to dart for a moment before she quickly grabs Morgan’s shoulder and says,

“Uh… Actions speak louder than words, show them you’re trying to improve in the challenge.”

“Fine… I’m still going to have breakfast though,” he quickly states, walking out.

**Confessional**

“He’s an easy vote, but GEEZ is he obnoxious to deal with.” Lauren then rubs her temple in annoyance before she continues. “Hmm, maybe I’ll have to get rid of him earlier than I thought…”

**Confessional Ends**

Morgan steps out of his room and walks towards the team, and all eyes focus on him with his arrival. Lauren walks back to her seat quickly before people can notice her, but Morgan simply walks over with a sneer and not a single word is uttered before he grabs his breakfast and begins eating.

After Morgan finishes eating his breakfast, Chris alerts everyone over the loudspeaker before saying, “Campers! Come on over to Air Island for the _bear_ -y exciting challenge,” in which he chuckles. The campers look on in annoyance at this, except for one, Myron, whose face seems to have drained of all colour as he sits frozen with a fork halfway to his mouth with some gruel on it.

**Confessional**

“B-b-b-b-b-bears?” The Ungifted Nerd asks in a shaky voice. “I’m n-n-n-n-not scared of a bear or anything…” He then facepalms, “Oh who am I kidding, YEAH I AM!”

_Next Confessional:_

“I’ve been told about the ‘bear incident’ as Myron likes to put it,” Megan admits, putting in air quotes. “I can see why he’s terrified of them, even if I'm not myself.”

**Confessional Ends**

Myron steps outside the victory cabin last with small, shaky steps before Megan walks over and says, "It's all right… You can do it!" and pats his shoulder. 

"I saved you a bit of breakfast," she adds as she grabs the bacon and hands it to him to eat.

“B-b-b-b-b-b-bears…” he says before he eats the bacon, and Megan leads him towards the edge of the island.

Once the 16 campers arrive at the corner of Air Island, Chef stands there, holding a cue card, and reads out, “To visit the Air Island, a contestant must travel through this tube." He then rolls his eyes and throws the cue cards on the ground, instead deciding to just walk into the tube and be sent upwards. This causes everyone to nod in understanding before they follow Chef up.

As the last two, Myron and Megan, arrive at the top, Chris stands at the entrance to a large forest with a nostalgic smile on his face.

“We designed Air Island right here to look similar to the classic Camp Wawanakwa our campers have come to know and love so much!” Katrina looks around with a face of utter disgust and contempt.

“Ugh, Camp Wawanakwa…” she spits.

**Confessional**

“Bad… Memories,” Katrina states. “Very… Bad… Memories.”

**Confessional Ends**

"Today's challenge is sort of a flashback to the simplicity of the first season’s challenges… No elements will be used today, you’ll have to wait for the next Air Island challenge to find out the Island’s twist!” The campers actually start cheering at this.

**Confessional:**

“Probably related to going up in the air.” Susan states. “And I hate heights almost as much as needles, they’re definitely the two worst things for me.” She then realises what she said before she facepalms. “And Chris is going to watch this back… I think I just gave him inspiration for a challenge,”

_Next Confessional:_

"Oh, Susan… You have no idea what's coming up," Chris smirks, evilly. "And neither do the people watching at home. Not today, but soon…”

**Confessional Ends:**

“Today, you will simply be catching a bear!”

“That’s it?” Nadia questions, to which Chris snickers,

“Suuuuuuure,” the host replies, then he quickly says, “If you don’t count the fact that we used some of the tech from Pahkitew to make an even more ferocious scuba bear… THAT is what you're capturing," The campers look worried before Xavier quickly says,

“Hey Chris, didn’t you say you couldn’t kill us back when Alfred went home?”

“Yeah, and the producers very nearly didn’t accept this challenge, but we gave it a kill switch and they said yeah. We salvaged the 3.0 Model of Scuba Bear and took away the jetpack, though that WOULD have made sense considering the island… Ah well… We can add it back _after_ you guys capture it. The first team to bring it back, barring anybody being eaten, will win immunity for their team. And loserville with be having an extra person staying there after tonight,”

Right after Chris finishes explaining, Myron falls into a Fetal position and starts rocking, causing Megan to look exasperated at Chris and then turn to the teams,

“Sorry guys,” Megan says, “But I need to stay with Myron, I’ll help out when I can.” Katrina narrows her eyes for a split second before she walks off without a word, followed by the rest of the team, who flash Megan either neutral or sympathetic smiles.

Chris stands in front of the campers and says, “Before you go, you each need to grab something to help capture the bear. Lucky for you, we have a shed filled with useful items to capture an animal.” As this is said, a helicopter flies overhead with a shed connected to a crane before it’s dropped and the ground is full of splintered wood.

“Well,” Chris begins. “We DID have a shed. Look through the wood, you should be able to find things to help catch it. I guess the Lions get a 30-second head start looking since they won the last challenge, though the Tigers can still run off and look early. Anyways… Let’s begin the challenge!”

The campers prepare to run as Chris starts counting down, “THREE! TWO! ONE! GOOOOOOOOO!”

Nadia quickly runs away from everyone and into the forest, followed by Jake, as the eight campers in the Lions arrive at the pile and start sorting through. Xavier, Katrina and Jemma all manage to each pull out a tranquiliser gun, causing varying smiles from each of them as the three of them run into the forest. However, Katrina, after grabbing a duffel bag filled with a few pellets of extra ammo, decides to hide behind a tree,

**Confessional**

“I have a bad feeling about Megan,” Katrina shrugs, “She’s not even doing the challenge and she’s helping someone on the OTHER TEAM!" She then sighs. "Look, I get they’re besties and all that, but isn't that exactly the reason I SHOULD be worried? Katie and Sadie were annoying and on the same team and the team focused on sending them home as soon as they screwed up a challenge. Amy and Samey or Sammy or whatever she was called hated each other and Duncan was desperate to send Mike home after he remembered Mal. These two? They’re fine with each other and on opposite teams. I need to be CERTAIN that they aren’t forming a secret, cross-team alliance or something.”

**Confessional Ends**

Bob grabs a large gun he recognizes as Chef’s Meatball Bazooka from All Stars and says, “Wait, isn’t this--”

“Not quite,” Chris states. “We filled these bad boys with nets to help capture the bear. They only have a few shots though, so make them count.”

The giant starts chuckling, “I’ll take it anyways,” and he jogs off. Hannah grabs a regular net and shrugs, running off, quickly followed by Gary, also holding one, as well as a rope. Megan walks Myron along the end of the forest to calm him down. Finally, Tegan grabs a rope with a smile on her face,

“Sweet,” she says, “I can use this,” then she runs off, causing Chris to say,

"Alright you five, grab your weapons.” The group begins to run in.. Morgan and Rory both draw out separate net bazookas and Susan grabs two tranquilisers out and hands one to Carol.

“Na, I won’t need this,” Carol says, handing it back to her friend while pulling out the rope on her belt.

Susan simply says “You will,” while continuing to hold onto both guns as Lauren grabs a net and puts it over her shoulder.

“Okay guys,” Lauren states, “We should probably go into groups. A group of two and a group of three probably.”

“I’ll go with Susan,” Morgan says, looking at her with a smirk, to which Rory then adds,

“I’ll go with you guys too then,” He shrugs, causing Morgan to look annoyed,

“Fine, I’ll go with Lauren then,” As Morgan states this, he walks over and pulls Lauren away, causing her to be surprised at the sudden movement, but accepts it.

**Confessional**

“I wonder why Morgan was going to go with me.” Susan questions, “Eh, probably trying to make himself likeable to me again or something.”

**Confessional Ends**

“Well alright, guess the three of us are teaming,” Susan states, shrugging off Morgan’s request.

“Awesome,” Rory states. Making a clap of his hands, Carol also looks up with a smile on her face.

“Alright!” Susan says as the trio dashes off. 

Nadia and Jake walk along tentatively.

“We should have just waited,” Jake admits,

“Yeah…” Nadia sighs in response, “It was only thirty seconds really.” She then groans in annoyance. “Maybe we can sneak up on it?”

“Well we can give it a go, I guess. “Jake mentions. “We just have to play sneaky and all that and then overwhelm it with sticks or something.”

As he says this however, he promptly steps on a stick, which causes both of them to get surprised.

A couple seconds pass before the foliage shakes and the bear runs in, which causes the duo to clutch each other in fear, screaming before they separate and run in the same direction. They look behind to see the bear chasing them and yell in surprise. Jake quickly looks over and says, "Quick, up the tree!"

Both of them scramble and breathe a sigh of relief, relaxing, while Nadia says, “That was close,” however, the bear goes on its back feet and starts climbing the tree, causing Nadia to let out a gasp, before she facepalms.

"Duh," she fearfully says as the duo start to go from tree to tree. The bear reaches the top and swipes at the duo, however, the branch the bear is on breaks causing it to fall back to the ground. Suddenly, a fan comes out of the tree and pushes Nadia and Jake off the tree. Another one then comes by and pushes the bear away.

“Okay…” Jake sighs with relief, “I need to thank Chris for lying to us about there being no elements involved.

**Confessional**

“Yeah, I lied.” Chris chuckles. “Come on now, this is Total Drama ELEMENTAL Islands. We HAVE to use the elements at some point.”

**Confessional Ends**

Hannah travels along, holding her net before she hears rustling in the bushes. With a smirk on her face, she throws her net at the figure, who yells out,

“What the hell is your issu-”

The figure reveals herself to be Tegan and notices Hannah straight away. “Oh, that answers my question I guess. I’ve gotta say though. Sabotaging the team is NOT a good look on you.”

“Ah, shut up.” Hannah replies, taking the net off her enemy. “You’re just lucky we’re on the same team.” Tegan rolls her eyes before Hannah continues with . “I can throw the net on you again if you want,”

**Confessional**

“I… am going to HATE doing this…” Tegan sighs.

**Confessional Ends**

“Screw you,” the Complainer starts., “But it would be better to have groups go after that stupid bear. Can we--” She then gags before continuing. “Should we truce for just the challenge?”

“PFFFFFFT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” The hipster laughs. She wipes a tear from her eye before she blinks a couple times, “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Ugh, like, yeah I am, keep the answer quick though.”

"Hell nah," Hannah says as she walks off. Suddenly, the ground flips around behind them, revealing a large fan, which sends them both flying through the air, making them land and eat dirt. Hannah stands up and rubs some dirt off her, after a couple seconds Tegan starts getting back up.

“Fine. I guess I could use an extra body, but if we find another group then we separate and join them.” Hannah says.

"Fine with me!" Tegan quickly states as the duo begrudgingly walks off.

**Confessional**

“This is ONLY because Chris lied to us about not using the air here. Stupid show… But I could use the extra meat shield.”

_Next Confessional:_

“Alright, so I guess I’m teaming with her,” Tegan states, annoyed. “Look, I know that it was my idea and we need teams, but could I have found ANYONE but her?”

**Confessional Ends**

“We don’t speak unless we have to, though,” Hannah states matter-of-factly, “Or at least, YOU don’t talk.”

“If you don’t do anything stupid, I won’t comment on it, so you’ll probably hear more from me.” The Complainer smirks, causing Hannah to roll her eyes.

“Alright, let’s just go then.” Hannah states, exasperated as the duo runs off.

Lauren and Morgan run along before the fangirl turns and says, “So… why did you want to go with Susan?”

“Well you said it yourself, I’m in a bad position right now. If I’m friends with her then I’m in a good spot. Since we were grouping up I was showing her that actions spoke louder than words.”

“Alright, well why did you just want to do the challenge with only her then?”

“No real reason.” Morgan says, sweat starting to form.

“Okay then…” Lauren says, matter of factly.

**Confessional**

“Okay, Morgan needs to go. He’s probably working with Susan or something. Maybe Myron can be my lapdog. That’ll give me Megan in the merge for a little bit.”

_Next Confessional:_

“That was close,” Morgan says, sighing in relief. “Still have Lauren, and soon enough, Susan and her crew will be with me. Then I have the votes that kept me in the last episode PERMANENTLY!" He sits back with a self-assured smirk, chuckling to himself.

**Confessional Ends**

After a rustle is heard in the bushes, Morgan quickly fires his net bazooka to catch whatever is in there. A scream of surprise being heard as the net hits.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-” A person yells before it’s revealed to be Jemma. Her tranquiliser gun has dropped.. Lauren grabs it and shrugs.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna take this.” she says.

“B-but you have one already.” Jemma says.

“Yeah. But a few members of the team ran off before they could grab anything, so I may as well give it to them. Good luck, Jem.”

“Ah… Can you at least like, tie me to a tree or something?”

“Na,” Morgan says. “Let’s not do that.” As Morgan and Lauren walk off, the journalist hears,

“Wow, that was actually pretty smart, good job.” Lauren speaks this, followed by Morgan saying,

“Uh, yeah… That was totally intended.” Jemma groans from inside the net at the position she is now in.

Lauren and Morgan walk around and find Nadia and Jake walking around without any weapons.

“Hey,” Lauren states, “Want a free tool to capture the bear?” Nadia accepts, extremely quickly. Lauren complies by throwing the gun at Nadia, who catches it and says,

“Where’d you get this from anyways?”

“Let’s just say we won’t have to worry about Jemma in the challenge for a bit.” She points at Morgan’s net bazooka.

“Hm, alright then.” Nadia shrugs. “At least it was only a net.”

“All thanks to yours truly” Morgan says quickly.

"Uh-huh, good going dude," Nadia says, still not overly impressed by how Morgan has been acting.

“S-so yeah, I did that,” The perfect guy tries to keep up the conversation going, but Jake quickly shushes everyone.

“We’ll meet up here later if neither duo has found the bear, that alright with everyone?” Jake asks.

“Eh, sure,” Nadia shrugs, Lauren and Morgan also agreeing without any extra provocation.

“Good, let’s grab that bear then!” Jake yells, causing everyone to run off determined. Jake and Nadia go one way, and Morgan and Lauren down the other.

Myron steps into the forest, with Megan looking sympathetic. “Come on, you can do it! You don’t have to worry about it! You don’t have to worry about the bear!”

“It’ll come across us, and then it’ll be another bear incident! I just know it,”

“Myron, come on, what are the chances the exact same situation in the bear incident will happen again?”

“Pretty likely with me since I started on this Island!” The nerd replies.

**Confessional**

“Myron’s an awesome guy, and I get his issue with bears after the bear incident, but we both need to do the challenge, so I need to convince him to actually do the challenge. I'm sorry if that makes me sound like a bad friend or something, I'll still compete with him. We'll just be, y'know, competing." She sighs, "Man if I knew Myron was competing I would have probably brought my Didgeridoo or Harp in case this stuff happened, I know Total Drama always has bears."

**Confessional Ends**

“Please Myron, try to do the challenge at least,” Megan sighs, to which Myron frowns, but still says

“Alright, fine, I’ll go in.”

“Awesome,” Megan smiles before Myron slowly walks in with his eyes closed, and opens them and says, “No bear… Alright…”

"Let's go ahead a bit then." Megan says, causing Myron to sigh and nod in acceptance. Megan stands next to him the rest of the way off-screen.

Meanwhile… Katrina pops her head from behind the tree. A smirking glare forming.

**Confessional**

“Well, Megan’s trying to help Myron in the challenge. That’s good enough for me, but I need to actually prove this to everyone, so I guess I have to find a bit of proof that what I now know is true. Or at least find a way to get a majority of either mine or the other team on board with voting one of the besties.”

**Confessional Ends**

With Carol, Rory and Susan, they travel ahead. The superhero holding her lasso while in a pose prepared to use it.

“Well,” Rory starts, “We’ve been stuck at this for a bit and haven’t seen anything, how ‘bout you girls?”

“Nope,” Carol starts, “But I’m ready to catch it if it sneaks up on us like some villain monster henchman.”

“Is that all you talk about?” Susan says to Carol, who simply shrugs in response.

**Confessional**

“So…” Susan starts, “Carol and Rory. They’re going to be the two I try to manipulate across the game. Carol is a big physical threat and Rory’s both a physical AND social threat. Having both will probably be the easiest time I could have. At least in the pre-merge.”

**Confessional Ends**

The trio suddenly hears a rustle in the bushes. Rory walks up closer to the bush and states, “It might not be a bear, and we can’t just use up our stuff on other campers unless we know we have the bear.”

Rory’s question is quickly answered as the bear rises out of the bushes to Rory, who only has enough time to look up with a shocked expression and raises his net bazooka up before the bear swipes at him, sending him flying against a tree.

“Touchdooooooooown,” The jock says, dazed before he falls unconscious and on his face.. Rory’s net bazooka hits the tree at a fast pace and malfunctions, shooting one of the three nets, which catches Carol, who is entangled and struggling to get out. The bear leers down at Susan, who quickly duel wields the two tranquiliser guns. The first gum jams and the other one is knocked out of Susan's hand when she is knocked to the ground by the bear.

Susan looks around and grabs a sharp stick from off the ground, stabbing the bear in the gut. The part stabbed starts sparking, but the bear still leans in more before the Robo Bear is sent stumbling away from Susan by a punch. Bob stands to the left of Susan with a fist outstretched, before he goes back to a normal position and looks at the situation with the campers.

The robot bear, possibly realising that four people might be a bit of a bad situation for it, runs off on all fours. This leaves Bob to see the trio worse for wear.

“How is he?” Bob asks, pointing to Rory, causing Susan to quickly stumble over and check his pulse.

“He is definitely still alive, he’s just unconscious.”

“Good,” Bob comments, “I’m off to get that bear, you guys should probably rest.” The giant then looks at Carol inside the net and chuckles, before he jokingly says, “Oh yeah, and Carol? Nice going there.”

“Shaddap,” Carol says, annoyed as Bob quickly grabs his net bazooka from behind a tree and runs off.

Susan looks out to where the bear ran off and then to her team members before she stands up determined,

**Confessional**

“That bear isn’t hurting them while they’re votes. Plus, if I catch the bear, that’ll net me some popularity points. Ha, get it? Net me? Okay, I’ll stop.”

**Confessional Ends**

“Here, Carol,” Susan says, throwing her stick and one of the guns to her. “Help Rory when he wakes up, I’ll go after the bear!”

“O-Ok,” Carol says, still somewhat shaken by the situation that happened. With that, Susan rushes ahead, chasing after the bear before Carol starts to cut herself out of the net.

Gary and Xavier finish building a classic net trap before they get into position.

“Bro, are you sure this is going to work?” Xavier asks. “Like, this is REALLY easy to fail on.” as he says this he grabs the rope and prepares himself to pull. Gary lays on the top of the tree branch the second furthest of the right side, steadying so he doesn’t fall and hurt himself,

“It’s worth a try." The actor talks with his buddy, before he thinks for a second and says, "It's like with acting-- if you can make your character, or trap in this case, simple but well performed, people will look past the simplicity."

“Well alright then,” Xavier states, shrugging, “I guess,” he finishes under his breath. Suddenly, the bear runs past, quickly followed by Bob, which startles the two boys and causes them to activate their trap late. Xavier tries shooting a shot from his tranquiliser at the bear, but he completely misses, hitting a squirrel in a tree and knocks it out in the process.

Xavier is pushed past by Susan, who says, “Coming through!” Gary drops from his position while Xavier quickly recovers. As both of them go off to chase after Susan and the bear. The ground in front of them flips around to reveal the fan which activates and sends them flying down a couple hills before they land in a pile.

“Woah, hey guys,” the voice states. “You alright?” The voice is answered by Xavier standing up and dusting himself off. “Hey guys, up here,” The method actor looks up and sees Jemma, still tangled in the net she was forced into earlier. “I could use just a LITTLE bit of help up here.” Gary has also gotten up by this point and he groans before Xavier grabs a stick to help get Jemma out once she is dropped.

“We almost had that freaking bear too!” Gary yells in annoyance, still climbing the tree to help his team member.

Carol, who has untrapped herself out of the net by using the stick, now holds the tranquiliser gun given to her by Susan. She stands worried above Rory, who is finally waking up from the attack he received earlier.

“Ow…” The Jock complains, “That… really hurt.” He then looks around and quickly says, “WHERE’S SUSAN?!”

“S-she went off after the bear.” This causes Rory to quickly get up and grab his net bazooka.

**Confessional**

“Susan is a good friend, and she looks, well, kind of pretty if I’m being honest. I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her by taking a bear on BY HERSELF! That’s just asking for trouble.”

**Confessional Ends**

Rory says, "Alright, let's go help Susan!"

“Yeah!” Carol calls out, relieved that Rory’s alright. “Susan went this way!”

“OK!” Rory yells, determined as the now duo runs off in the direction Carol pointed to, quickly followed by Carol.

Katrina steps out from behind her tree. “Probably should actually do the challenge now, I guess. Haha, yikes.” She ends with an awkward tone. Not hearing anything, she steps around quietly and grabs her bag alongside the gun.

“Okay, I need to shoot at least a little bit I guess.” She looks around fearfully, hearing every small noise. As she hears something rustling in the tree, Katrina shoots a flurry of shots, knocking down a few birds and a squirrel.

“Oh…” Katrina chuckles, “Uh, yeah…” She quickly grabs another group of pellets from her duffel bag and jogs off.

Myron and Megan then choose at that point to walk in, Myron still looking worried and noticing all the birds and squirrels. He looks around with a pitying face and goes to help the birds, putting them upright at least.

“Tranquiliser darts,” Myron says, an annoyed tone in his voice before he turns to Megan.

**Confessional**

“Mom works in Animal Rescue. I’ve picked up a couple things from her,” Myron admits, “She’s sort of given me advice on at least letting animals not be hurt. Nobody wants to see an animal in pain.”

**Confessional Ends**

Jake and Nadia come back across Morgan and Lauren, with the latter shrugging, causing both groups to start talking.

“So I’m guessing no to you guys finding the bear?” Nadia asks, to which Lauren says,

“Yeah, same with you?”

“Yep,” Jake jumps in, “Hopefully Carol, Rory and Susan are having more luck here.”

The shot then cuts to show Susan, panting with her hands on her knees. She’s tired, however this doesn’t last long as she is quickly overtaken by Bob, who in a friendlier tone simply says, “Good luck at elimination.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Susan says, annoyed before she gains a burst of energy and runs after Bob. Bob looks at Susan and chuckles at the gap he is widening between them before he runs into a low hanging branch, which makes him close his eyes in pain for just long enough to misstep and roll down a hill.

“Y-yep… I deserved that,” the Giant groans before he starts to pick himself back up, still running alongside the bottom. However, once he tries to climb back up the hill, he realises how steep it is. “Okay, guess I’m finding another way up. She better not get that bear,” he says to himself.

Susan manages to run into a heavily wooded area, so dark that she can’t properly see the sky above her.

“Come on, I’ve been running for several minutes straight, and that bear has an injury, how have I not found it yet?" As if on cue, the genius hears a growl in the bushes, and aims her tranquiliser gun, shooting a couple shots at her target, and barely misses. Susan takes a couple steps back in worry while also keeping her gun outstretched.

“Bad idea, bad idea!” She says as the bear gets up with sparks flying out of it and walking towards her. This is compounded by a fan coming from the ground and sending her flying into a tree.

"AGH!" She grunts as she drops her gun and it goes out of her reach. She looks up and sees the bear start walking on all fours towards her. Due to the pain from being launched into a tree, she grunts in pain as she goes to lean forwards before leaning back and looking around worried.

Jake, Lauren, Morgan and Nadia hear the roaring that Susan witnessed as Jake quickly says,

“Okay, THIS WAY!” He points in the direction of the noise, causing the four to quickly dash there. However, they are a fair distance away and need time to get there.

While this happens, Rory and Carol venture through the forest, with both of them calling out for Susan before they hear the growl and walk closer towards it, though they aren’t sure if they’ll find the bear with or without Susan.

The bear sparks as it approaches Susan, speeding up. She becomes momentarily stunned by the impact of the tree and is unable to move out of the way. “Uhhhhhh.” She says, her face going pale, “HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!” This startles the bear and causes it to start running towards her as she closes her eyes in fear. 

Rory and Carol run through the forest and Rory yells, "Hey, Susan, where are you?" Suddenly, they hear her cries for help right near them and run over, seeing the situation and acting fast.

Susan opens her eyes, confused about not being eaten yet, but the only thing she sees is the bear’s mouth muzzled by a rope before Susan is quickly pulled away from the bear and into a net by a bazooka.

“I’ve got it!” a voice calls out before Susan opens her eyes. From inside the net The voice Susan hears is Carol, and she’s holding the bear’s mouth closed with her rope. Looking upwards, she sees Rory pulling her away by the net with a determined look on his face.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be alright,” the jock adds. causing Susan to look with relief on her face before he puts her up against the tree and goes back out to help Carol. Seeing how things are going, the bear flees, Carol’s rope still stuck around his muzzle, pulling Carol along until her head hits a tree and the Superhero nerd lets go.

“Don’t worry Mister Cage, I’ll be your nanny for ya,” Carol says while dazed before she falls unconscious. 

The bear manages to escape before Rory can help out, but he quickly turns back around to help Susan, grabbing a sharp stick to cut her out of the net. Both then turn their attention to Carol, who is still knocked out on the ground.

"Carol!" Susan calls out, "Can you hear me?" as she taps the side of her face softly, trying to wake her up before Rory quickly grabs the water bottle on her belt.

"That'll wake her up!", he comments before he quickly sprays some of the water in Carol's face, making her jolt up in surprise.

"I'm up Mister President!" Carol quickly yells before she notices Susan and Rory staring down at her, concerned. “I’m all good!”

As this is happening, Tegan and Hannah walk with each other, the former saying, “Ugh, can we actually just team up for a challenge without you turning this into a fight,”

“I’m brutally honest, you’re just fake,” Hannah says, “At least I admit I’m a jerk,”

“You… You absolute--" Tegan cuts herself off before she rolls her eyes and says, “Let’s do the freaking challenge and then we can have this fight.”

“Don’t talk to me then, you normie POS.” Hannah laughs,

"Wait a sec, I have a decent-sized Twitter following, I've seen Normie used before, doesn’t that make it a normie word?” Tegan says before she laughs and starts to walk off,

The camera flashes to Hannah, whose face is darkening with metaphorical lightning and thunder striking and booming behind her for dramatic effect.. With a furious face, Hannah leaps on Tegan, screaming in anger.

**Confessional**

“She can mock me all she wants. She can even play the victim card. BUT SHE DOES NOT GET TO CLAIM I’M THE **BLEEP** ING NORMIE HERE!”

**Confessional Ends**

“WHEN I’M DONE WITH YOU PICASSO’S GONNA BE THE ONE THAT GIVES YOU A SELF PORTRAIT! AND HE’S DEAD!” Hannah yells.

“WELL YOU’RE UH, GONNA BE WORKING AT ONE OF THOSE CARNIVAL FREAKSHOWS!” Tegan fires back, attempting to trade blows. Megan and Myron walk by, with Myron actually looking up with a surprised expression replacing his fear.

“Geez, are they that loud all the time?” Myron asks, to which Megan replies,

"Yep," an annoyed expression on her face. "This way?" she says, with Myron nodding in agreement.

Carol, Rory and Susan stand by, with the latter still having her hand on her heart, letting it calm down.

“Thank you for saving me guys!” Susan says.

“Of course! That’s what a hero does.” The Superhero Nerd notices the lack of her rope and looks with a glum expression for a moment before she goes back to normal.

Rory then adds, “I’ll always help a friend in need!”

**Confessional**

“Carol and Rory just saved my life!” Susan says, genuine surprise in her voice. “And… and I’m going to be spending the game manipulating them…” She looks downwards, conflicted. “Man, this is a major bummer…”

**Confessional Ends**

Susan gives Rory and Carol each a small hug in response before she pulls out her net bazooka, determined and says, “Let’s catch that bear… as a group this time.”

“Hell yeah!” Carol calls out, clapping her hands together.

“Alright!” Rory adds on, as the three of them go ahead.

Myron and Megan walk along, the former shaking in fear.

“It’ll be alright,” Megan says as she tries to calm down her friend. “It’ll probably be caught by someone in either team.”

“But, what if it comes along and… It happens again?” Myron hyperventilates to the band girl.

“Then there’s more than one of us this time," Megan quickly continues, "It’ll be FINE.”

“M-maybe,” Myron says. Then suddenly, the bear runs in with the rope still around its mouth. Myron screams in fear for a moment before he stops at the bear and sees Carol’s rope. “Wait… Poor thing.” He takes a slow step towards it, much to Megan’s worrisome look.

“Should you go that close to a bear?” she asks.

"I may hate doing it, but a rope around the mouth is a rope around the mouth." Myron says. Determined, he steps over and quickly unties the rope, taking a step back as he says to Megan, "See, rope around the mouth is one of the worst things that can be done to an animal without physically hurting them. They’ll easily starve, and it’s uncomfortable for them." Megan however, quickly raises her finger tentatively at the bear. "What's up?" Myron says as he turns around.

The bear is standing right over him and growls, causing Myron's face to sink and for him to start taking several steps away. Ashe does so, the bear speeds towards the duo, causing both of them to grab each other and start screaming in fear.

“HEY!” A voice yells from the trees, distracting the bear, before it looks to see Katrina holding a tranquiliser, “EAT TRANKS!” She hits a few rocks as she shoots, only hitting the bear once, and Megan a few times.

“And the crowd goes wiiiiillllld,” Megan deliriously states as she falls over unconscious, putting her hand up like a conductor. Myron, somehow not having been hit by a single dart, watches with wide eyes as his friend falls unconscious. A wave of adrenaline seems to hit him.“Not Megan… Not her!” He starts to notice his best friend asleep on the ground, and an angry face forms. Katrina’s eyes dart around before she ducks back into the bush.

**Confessional**

“Sorry mom, but it IS a robot? And I can’t just let it and the other campers take out my friends!” Myron states this with a determined expression. “Bear incident or not, I can take this thing down!”

**Confessional Ends**

“ALRIGHT! THAT’S IT! COME AND GET ME YOU OVERGROWN TEDDY!” Yells the voice of a determined Myron before he speeds right at the tired bear, leaping on its back and knocking it over.

Hearing the yelling, Susan, Rory, and Carol run in and see the situation that just played out before they blink several times over at the strange sight. Carol also notices her discarded rope and picks it up quickly, putting it back on her belt

“Myron, what’s happened here?” Rory asks

“I GOT THE BEAR! SOMEONE NET BOTH OF US!”

“What if it wakes up!?” Susan questions, to which Myron replies,

“I DON’T CARE! JUST USE ANOTHER TRANK ON IT!”

“A-Alright?” Carol says as Susan watches and shoots at the bear, Katrina steps in.

“Uh, so I managed to temporarily distract the bear.” The former intern states quietly. “I think that means I deserve the win?”

“Really?” Susan asks, “It’s one against three,”

"It was worth a try. I have this at least," she states as she goes to shoot more tranquiliser shots, only for a simple click to play, "Out of them…" She sighs, before she continues, “Can you just give me a moment?” before she can reach down and grab more tranquiliser pellets, Rory quickly shoots with the last net in his launcher, getting her stuck on a tree branch

**Confessional**

“Well, I can say I tried to stop them getting the bear,” Katrina admits, before she sarcastically states, “Yay for me…”

**Confessional Ends**

Pushing the bear and Myron is an extremely hard task for the trio and they struggle before they are stopped.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Bob yells as he runs in. Carol, noticing this, runs around and gets ready to fight him, meeting him halfway as they push against each other.

“Q-QUICK! GO! I CAN’T HOLD HIM OFF FOR TOO LONG!” Carol yells to the duo, who keep pushing, now without Carol.

A tiny bit further, the duo come across Morgan, Lauren, Jake and Nadia’s group, who all join in to push and drag along the net,

“Where’s Carol?” Nadia asks,

“Holding off the other team,” Rory adds quickly,

“Cool,” She ends her worrying. As do the tripled amount of people helping to take them. Myron and the bear are somewhat easily carried to the end and placed in front of Chris. Bob then runs in, quickly tailed by Carol, who is yelling with a battle cry as Chris holds out his hands.

“Since they caught both the bear and one of their own, THE ELECTRIC TIGERS WIN THE CHALLENGE!” As the team cheers and Bob looks downwards, Chris says, “I guess the Frozen Lions will have to send someone home tonight.”

As the net is cut open, Myron quickly pulls himself away from the bear as Chris presses the kill switch, shutting the robot bear off. Myron walks up to a tree and sits down against it, holding his head.

“I can’t believe we won” he states, sighing in relief.

“Yep, and you were MVP,” Rory says, giving him a fistbump. Morgan stands back and gives a small nod.

“Hey, I need to walk over and get Megan, I’ll see you guys in a little bit.”

**Confessional**

“I… I got called the MVP in a team challenge… I’m… I’m kinda floored, to be honest. Also, I TOOK ON A BEAR! Hopefully, that means my fear of them is out the window." A bears growl is then heard and he screams in fear. "Guess not..." as he says this the very distinct laughter of Chris is heard from outside the confessional.

_Next Confessional_

"Humph," Morgan grunts, "I'm shocked to admit it. But Myron has guts, both kinds I mean," He then chuckles. "It takes real nerves of steel to straight-up tackle a bear.”

**Confessional Ends**

At this moment, Tegan and Hannah come rolling in a pile, fighting each other and pulling each other’s hair. Bob looks at the two of them with a disapproving and annoyed expression before he walks over and pulls them apart, with both girls still swiping at each other.

“ALRIGHT!” Bob yells, “It is time to cool off,” He then goes back to his normal tone. “We already LOST the challenge, partially due to you two,” He sighs, places both girls down and enters back into the forest to find everyone else in the team, as Tegan and Hannah turn away from each other in annoyance.

**Confessional**

A split-screen is shown with Tegan on the left side and Hannah on the right as they both say, in a furious tone, “She’s going DOOOOOOOOOOOWN tonight,”

**Confessional Ends**

Carol sits at the window of the spa hotel, resting after the team's victory before she starts thinking out loud.

“Wow… The team… Actually kind of likes me!” Her face then falls, “But what if they think I’m like that in their heads! I’m not like Professor Z, I can’t read minds!” She then starts to hyperventilate, “Ohgodohgodohgod was all of this for nothing? “Am I just gonna be known as the new Leonard or something?” She then looks upwards, before she quickly closes and opens her eyes, “No, not again, I WILL make actual friends here.”

**Confessional**

“I honestly expected to be out by this point,” Carol admits. “But I survived an elimination ceremony and my team won twice! I just want to make sure I’m not treated like a baby by the rest of the team. I already get enough of that at home.” She then facepalms, thinking of her siblings and classmate’s reactions to what she’s been like. “And you guys all probably watching this and laughing at me… aren’t you?” She sighs. “The cycle continues.”

**Confessional Ends**

Myron steps outside of his cabin before he walks over to the Lions cabin and knocks on the female side. A voice in a tired, flat tone says to come in before he opens the door. He sees Megan lying down in bed.

“How’s it going?” Myron asks, which causes Megan to form a tired and small smile.

“It’s strong. I can barely keep my eyes open,” Myron smiles in response.

“Saw what the tranks look like. Mom told me these only last a few hours. Poachers like using them all the time. You'll be fine for tomorrow. Where was it anyway?"

“Three of ‘em got me right on the shoulder,” Megan adds, “Hopefully I’m fine for the next challenge.”

“Got you a little something to make up for today,” Myron admits before he grabs a tray and opens it to reveal some cooked chicken and chips. “Gotta up the ante from what you gave me this morning,” he laughs and Megan chuckles as he hands her the plate. Megan quickly puts it on her lap,

Myron then sits and says, “Thanks for being by my side in the challenge. Even though I was… how I was.”

“No worries,” Megan states, grabbing a chicken leg, “What are friends for?”

“I hope they don’t think we’re in an alliance or something,”

“I mean, if we both make it to merge we sort of will be,” Megan shrugs, to which Myron nods in agreement. She then takes a bite of the chicken, "Wow this tastes good!" As she says this, footsteps are heard as they both look surprised. Myron quickly climbs up a duo of bunk beds and opens a window, which he falls out of with a thud. Megan puts the lid on the food and puts it to her side, away from the door and quickly swallows what’s left in her hand.

Jemma then walks in and quickly notices something is up.

“Hey,” she says, “What’s that smell?”

“Smell? I can’t smell anything,” Megan quickly says, “Though I might just be a bit tired still! I need a bit of tim-”

"Aha!" Jemma says, noticing the plate to Megan's right. "I'm guessing you didn't sneak into the Tiger's cabins and brought it in, so someone brought it in for you. Myron, I presume?"

“That… Was quick… yeah,” Megan replies,

"I'm a sucker for figuring stuff out," Jemma says, "anyways, I'm fine with Myron. I think along with Bob, we’d be a good final four, so I'm not gonna get up you or anything,”

“Why Bob?” Megan asks,

“He’s actually pretty cool if you get to know him, to be honest.” Megan shrugs at this news, taking Jemma’s words for it.

“Anyway, any ideas on who we’re voting for?” the band girl asks her friend.

"I think Tegan's going to be the more useful team member going forward. Think about it, when she isn’t annoyed she’s the member that is more willing to work with the team. Hannah mostly does her own thing really.”

“Good point. She did also just leave me and Katrina to get screwed over the last challenge.”

“Exactly. Tegan, for all her flaws, is sort of helpful. She was the one that came to my aid at the last moment in the previous challenge for one.”

"Alright, then," Megan shrugs, “I guess we’ll go with that.”

"Cool, see you soon when you're able to walk," Jemma states as she walks out.

Tegan stands, pacing outside the confessional before she steps inside,

**Confessional**

Tegan sits down, quickly saying, “I need to get the votes, but I’m not sure how. I guess there’s always plan B…”

**Confessional Ends**

Over with the Tigers, Susan is shown stepping out of the kitchen with a milkshake and a smile on her face, before she is quickly met by Morgan. “Hello Susan,” the Perfect guy says, deathly serious,

“Oh, hey Morgan, what’s up?” she answers, a smile on her face.

“I heard what you said in the confessional last elimination,” This causes Susan’s eyes to go wide and for her to start stuttering,

“I have no idea what you’re- uh, did you know the interns make really high-quality milkshakes? That’s what I’ve heard from them at le-” This is interrupted by Morgan, who quickly replies,

“Which one of the two of us has an IQ of 155? I can think of a way through this. We have five out of nine members of the team, and I’m ‘friends’ with three of them, I own this game now, hope you guys enjoy seeing more of me,” He quotes verbatim. This causes Susan to go pale,

“Y-you made your point…” She starts, “What do you want me to do to make you not reveal it?”

“It’s simple really…” He starts, “If I’m gone, the secret is leaked. I’m sure Lauren and the people you’re ‘friends’ with would LOVE to know you’re playing them like a cheap fiddle. Pretty much, keep me in, and your secret is safe. Don’t, and I tell EVERYONE. Oh yeah, and if we make final 2… You let me win,”

**Confessional**

“Uh… It’s not really like I have much of a choice…” Susan slowly says, “Craaaaaaaaap,”

**Confessional Ends**

After a couple moments of silence, she replies with, “Fine…”

"Cool, a pleasure doing business with you," Morgan replies with a smirk,

**Confessional:**

“From almost certainly next out to the best position in the team.” Morgan then flexes his muscles, smirking, “MAN! Am I good, or what?”

**Confessional Ends:**

Hannah walks towards the cabins, angry, however, she is quickly pulled into a bush by a hand.

“Shhhhhh,” Comes the voice of Gary, sitting in the bush. “I have a proposition for you,”

“Not on live TV, and definitely not with you," Hannah says quickly with a bewildered expression on her face,

“What?” Gary questions, before Xavier’s voice also states,

“Dude, think about what you just did,” Gary pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance in response.

“Oh for fu-” he sighs, “Look, Xavier and I are in an alliance and we want you in too.”

“OH, in that case, what do I get out of this, you two are really tight and all that,” Hannah replies, to which Gary quickly states,

"You get free choice of who goes this elimination, and I can already guess who that’ll be,”

“Yeah,” Hannah starts, “Tegan’s going to get out of here. But the question is, how are we going to get the votes? This is only three out of eight.”

“We just need to get two people to flip,” Gary states, “I’ll convince Bob, you convince one of the girls,”

“Fine,” She states, “I guess we have a deal. We’ll be the final three I guess,”

**Confessional**

"Alliances are mainstream, but knowing full well that someone is a villain and teaming up with them anyway? Not so much. Well, he's either a villain or one of those strategic heroes that toe the line."

_Next Confessional_

“With seven people left in our team after this episode, having three of them will be one of the best choices possible. We just need to get one more vote and we have either a permanent majority or a voting block.”

**Confessional Ends**

Jake waits in the victory cabin before Nadia walks up,

“So… What’s the issue?” The hot-blooded asks,

“Okay… I want to talk to you about the last challenge,” Jake replies, causing Nadia to raise an eyebrow,

“Sure…” She states, in minor confusion.

"I almost had the case at one point, but then two of the guys from the Lions came in. Xavier and Gary, I'm pretty sure. And… I'm not sure what happened, but I just froze when it happened. Something stopped me from grabbing the case. I'm not sure what it was, it was just a… a feeling,"

“So a feeling as in?” Nadia questions,

“I… I don’t know,” He shrugs, “It’s weird, I guess it was sort of a shock to the system or something. Like I want to sort of give him some kind of a hand even though he’s on the other team. I’ve felt it before, but probably only like, once,”

“Okay…” Nadia says, “Are there any similarities between those two times?”

“Well, none that I can really think of… I mean it happened with the other guy years ago when I was 13,”

“Wait a moment, repeat what you just said,” Nadia mentions,

“It was when I was 13,” Jake shrugs,

“No, the other part,” she clarifies,

“It happened with the other guy?” Jake questions,

“Are you meaning, a guy, or another person?”

“I… I’m not homosexual,” he says, slowly growing an annoyed face, “If that’s what you were getting at,”

“Hey, I’m just saying ideas here,” Nadia states with her hands up defensively, “Anyways, what’s so wrong with being gay?”

“Obviously nothing,” Jake comments, “I just know I’m straight.”

“Ok,” she shrugs,

“Ah forget this,” Jake says annoyedly before he walks out,

"Wait, what's wrong?" Nadia calls out in annoyance before she follows Jake, who is not answering simply rolls his eyes as they walk out to the members of the team staring at them,

“So the lovebirds finally decided to stop making out,” Lauren jokingly mentions after both of them reveal themselves.

“Great theory,” Nadia mentions, “but there’s just one flaw with that. I like girls,” causing Jake to walk off, a dejected look on his face

**Confessional**

"Not really what I'm mainly defined by, to be honest," Nadia says, "Never felt the need to say it. Anyways, none of the girls are my type.” she proceeds to shrug. “Jake looked kind of peeved, could be denial, but I’m going to give him his space anyways,”

_Next Confessional_

“So, I’m guessing Nadia’s just imprinting stuff from her life onto mine. Damn it, why can’t I just play the role of the team leader. This game is so much harder and more annoying than I was thinking,” Jake sighs in annoyance

**Confessional Ends**

Katrina steps into the female cabin right after Megan has finished eating and walks up to her,

“Admit it,” she states,

“W-what do you mean?” Megan asks, confused,

“You and Myron. You're in a cross-team alliance," she crosses her arms in annoyance.

“Well… We’re uh, we’re friends, but we’re not an alliance or anything,” She states,

“Cut the crap. You’re the only duo across all of Total Drama to actually be not annoying, like each other and be on opposite teams." She starts stomping her feet in annoyance before she says, "Just admit it!"

“I uh… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Megan replies, causing Katrina to yell out angrily and walk towards the door. However, Hannah is standing at the door in response.

“What do you want?” Katrina calls out in an annoyed tone, to which Hannah quickly says,

“I’m telling you to vote with me against Tegan. She is SO much more useless than me. That goes for you too Megan. I’ll take you two to the final three if you vote with me today.”

"I'll think about it," Katrina says before she pushes past Hannah and continues on outward. Hannah turns to Megan and says, "And how about you?"

“Possibly,” Megan replies as Hannah shrugs and walks out,

**Confessional**

"And with that, we have two votes on our side,” Hannah smirks before she specifies, “five, possibly six overall,”

**Confessional Ends**

“… and that’s why we should keep Tegan around over Hannah,” Jemma explains to Bob who nods in agreement before she turns around and sees Hannah walking away from the cabins with a smirk on her face and Katrina stomping off. However, she also sees Tegan on her way to intercept her and relaxes, before she turns to Bob and says. “You agree?”

“You’ll see at elimination. I’ve already been asked by Gary to vote Tegan off and both of you raised good points.” Jemma raises an eyebrow at this,

“Gary wants Tegan gone?” Jemma asks, “Interesting,”

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Bob replies. “Anyways, see ya at elimination,” he says as he turns back around.

**Confessional**

“Look, the sooner I can get Gary out the better.” Bob quickly states, “He did come by and ask me to vote Tegan, and he did give me reasons, but I’m going to make sure he goes sooner rather than later,”

**Confessional Ends**

Tegan runs up to Katrina and quickly says, “Look, vote against Hannah! Please!”

“Tell me how you’re better than Hannah?” Katrina states,

“I’ve done so much more; I was a big part of the reason we WON the last challenge.” Tegan says the reason quickly before she gets more serious and says, “I STOPPED JEMMA FROM BEING TAKEN OUT!”

“Alrighty, I’ll rephrase what I asked. What do I get from you, that I don’t get from Hannah?”

“I, uh… Well,”

"Thank you. You just made the vote so much easier," Katrina says as she goes to walk off, however, Tegan quickly calls out,

"WAIT! Look, I'll… I'll give you a free vote to spend whenever. You have to admit, having two votes for an elimination ceremony later on can be a massive help,"

After a couple seconds of silence, where the former intern was frozen in her tracks, Katrina, looking happy, turns around and says, “If you’re still in, then I have voted Hannah and the deal is on.” Katrina states, causing Tegan to nod.

**Confessional**

"Well, this is a nice change of fates. I can use this vote WHENEVER I want if I go through with the deal, meaning I have a safety net. Even if I just make it past the first third of eliminations, I'll probably be popular enough to interview and all that, so at this point, I'm in the clear. Chris, count your days hosting, you're going DOWN!"

**Confessional Ends**

_Elimination Ceremony 3 – Frozen Lions (8 members)_

"Well, well, well," Chris says, a smirk on his face, "Looks like you guys aren't kings of the jungle this time," he stands up and grabs the plate of hotdogs, "Hey, at least you get these hotdogs. Well, all except for one of you,”

“Yeah, this is going to be fun,” Hannah states, smirking at Tegan, who glares back determined.

“Alright campers, you know the deal, tell us your votes in the confessional, I'll quickly watch them, and then you'll be sending one of your own out on our fireworks." Tegan is the first to go, followed by Hannah, Gary, Bob, Jemma, Xavier, Megan and finally Katrina and, as Katrina returns, Chris walks out of a tent having written the votes down, and prepares to provide safety.

"On this plate, seven hotdogs sit. The player who doesn't receive one of these will have to take a ride on the fireworks of shame and will lose out on their chance to win the million bucks. The first camper safe is…

Megan,”

“That’s a relief,” the band girl states as she stumbles up to get her hotdog, still tired by her previous tranquilizing shot, but at least able to move. “Sorry, feet are still waking up,”

“Jemma, Xavier, you’re both safe too.” Chris states, throwing hotdogs at each.

“Awesome,” Xavier replies, happily, as both catch theirs and start eating.

“The academy hot dog goes to Gary," The actor walks up smugly before Chris continues., “Bob, Katrina, you’re both also safe,” the giant walks up happily, but Katrina walks up with an eyebrow raised.

**Confessional**

“Bottom three eh?” That’s a bit convenient…” Katrina states, slowly.

**Confessional Ends**

"And we have come to the main event!" Chris states, "Could have gone on longer, but ah well. Bottom 2! Tegan! Hannah! Your constant fighting is annoying the members of the team, and you both have sour attitudes that also turn people away, but the question is, who is the worst offender according to the team in these regards? That person is…

.

.

.

.

.

Hannah!”

“Yes!” Hannah calls out, “IN YOUR FACE TEGAN!”

“WHAT THE HECK GUYS!?” Tegan yells out to the members of her team,

“Hang on a second,” Jemma says, bewildered “There must have been a miscount in votes, we had five people voting Hannah?”

“Yep, we had a 5-3 vote split...” Chris admits before pausing, causing Jemma to look even more bewildered, “To send Hannah home! You guys didn’t catch how I worded that.”

Hannah’s excitement and smugness evaporate immediately into shock and confusion, and Tegan grows a smirk,

“So, I’m safe?” Tegan asks,

“Yep!” Chris says as Tegan walks over and grabs the hot dog, with Gary looking shocked and Xavier having an eyebrow raised in surprise,

“B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but,” Hannah sputters out, dropping all annoyance and jerkiness to confusedly and fearfully look at Chris.

“YEP!” Chris happily states, “That means we say goodbye to Hannah!”

“Bu-bu-bu-bu… I… I had the votes?” She questions,

“You very nearly did actually,” Katrina admits, “But I had a better offer given to me,”

**Confessional**

“CRAP!” Gary yells in the confessional. “I’M GONNA BE ON THE BOTTOM NOW!”

**Confessional Ends**

A frozen look of confused horror appears on Hannah’s face as Tegan walks up to her, “Looks like I win this one eh?” which snaps Hannah back to reality,

“You got lucky,” she states, before she stomps off towards the dock, Chef following her with Chris and the rest of the team behind them,

A wipe transition shows Chef tying Hannah to the rocket, even with the glare she shows, as Chris walks up and says, “Any last words?”

“I could blow this game right open and reveal _everything_ I know,” Gary’s eyes widen at this, “But eh, I’m kind of going for the person I would screw over, so, good luck to them,” the hipster then makes sure to specify, “Though, make sure you take her out when you get a proper chance.” Her eyes directly on Tegan, who smirks and blows a raspberry in response.

“Anything else?” Chris asks,

“At least this wasn’t a normie way of leaving the game I guess? Like the limo, or the cannon, or even,” before she starts laughing in disgust, “That boat of losers? You didn’t pander to the crowd for this one, just like with the toilet,” Chris is not impressed by this and presses the button, sending Hannah flying,

“SCREW YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!” She yells at the top of her lungs as she’s sent flying off, while simultaneously putting her middle fingers up for Chris to see for the split second she can still be seen. Chris rolls his eyes,

“Alright then! You guys have made the top seven for your team, congratulations on that!” Chris states, to which the team look with neutral expressions,

“Not really much of an accomplishment to be honest,” Tegan shrugs, “But beating her is enough of one for me,” She walks off with her head held high, quickly followed by the rest of her team.

“And thus, we are down to 15. Who will go home next? Who will find the immunity idol? And what drama will be spawned after this elimination? Find out in future episodes of TOTAL! DRAMA! ELEMENTAL ISLANDS!” He gives a big smile to the screen as it fades out.

The camera fades back into Gary, who’s looking through the bushes that Bob hid in at the start of the episode, It’s the dead of night, and he finds something that makes him smirk, leading him to grab it, and ending the episode.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Bob** : The giant sits back, smirking, “I vote Hannah. She’s annoying, and I want to stay in, so I see better chances with the girls than the guys,”

_Next Confessional_

**Gary** : The theatre kid sits and comments, “With Hannah on my side I will have three out of eight votes, then I’ll just need to flip one of the others over to my side after we take one of them out, and boom, I have more than half the votes against the girls. Tegan is purely collateral damage at this point, sorry not sorry,”

_Next Confessional_

**Hannah** : “See ya never Tegan,” The hipster smirks in assured victory.

_Next Confessional_

**Jemma:** “Between Hannah and Tegan, Hannah is the more annoying, plus Tegan’s actually kind of alright when you get to know her, so I kind of wanna be friends with her. Nothing personal,”

_Next Confessional_

**Katrina:** “For now I’ll vote Hannah, that lets me have my deal with Tegan, but I’ve got my eye on Megan and Jemma,” the intern stands back up without another word and walks out

_Next Confessional_

**Megan:** “Uh, so I vote for Hannah,” Megan scratches the back of her neck, “Hopefully Jemma knows what she’s talking about with Tegan.”

_Next Confessional_

**Tegan:** “I swear, if I get out before that Hipster jerk, then I’m going to scream, just go home already Hannah you ***Censor Bleep*** ” She stands up in exasperated anger, “Katrina better honour my deal,”

_Next Confessional_

**Xavier:** “Well I guess I vote for Tegan.” Xavier shrugs but continues, “I don’t really hold anything against her or anything, but it’s what the alliance wants so sorry I guess,”

**Bonus Clip:**

Richard stands at the entrance to the rebuilt Playa Des Losers, with his trademark bored expression on his face. He turns to the camera and states, "Hello, here we are to meet the third camper eliminated from Total Drama Elemental Islands, hopefully, it's not someone loud, I already have to deal with Alfred,”

“I’m RIGHT here you know?” Alfred questions from the side, as the camera moves out to show both guys there, Alfred decides to continue, “I’ve been in all three of these so far, I love the camera time, but can I have a break?”

“This should be your last one,” Richard replies, “If you appear in any more then it’s your choice,”

"Sweet," Alfred replies as the firework lands on the ground, "I wonder who it is?" The rich kid questions as he walks over and sees Hannah before he quickly ducks backward behind Richard.

“Can someone untie me?” Hannah states, her annoyed tone returning,

“I’m not into you like that!” Alfred calls out from behind Richard before a couple second silence happens…

“What are you even on about?” Was the response Hannah gave as an intern begins to untie her.

“You didn’t vote me, obviously that must mean you have a crush on me,” in response, Hannah starts laughing,

“Really?” she says in between her fits of laughter, “You actually think I’d have a crush on YOU!?”

“W-well yes…” Alfred states, “It was quite apparent,”

"I'm a hipster, not insane," the Contrarian replies as she goes to walk away laughing before she is stopped by the hand of Richard,

“I require a question answered before you go,”

“Eh, sure, shoot,” she states as Alfred walks away slouched over,

“How do you feel about your elimination?”

“Look, am I annoyed? Yeah, but at least I can do my own thing now, and that means at least a bit of time away from the idiots on my team,”

"Very fair," He admits, "It was the same deal with me until I landed this,"

“So can I go now?” Hannah asks,

“Yes,” Richard drones on, causing Hannah to roll her eyes and walk off, He then turns to the camera, “And thus, my first bonus clip is done, come back to see what the next out thinks of their elimination, alongside a guest appearance from Hannah. Thank you,” before the scene fades back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electric Tigers: Carol, Jake, Lauren, Morgan, Myron, Nadia, Rory, Susan
> 
> Frozen Lions: Bob, Gary, Hannah (Eliminated), Jemma, Katrina, Megan, Tegan, Xavier
> 
> Not the best, not the worst amount of time between episodes. As I write this though, Fanfiction.net is screwing up and new chapters aren't displaying. Obviously, if you're reading this you can read this episode, but still.
> 
> Also, more than 13,000 words, wow… uh, I did not expect that. I was expecting around 10,000 again if I’m being honest. Imagine if the length of the chapters just get longer and longer each time lol. I really enjoy how this episode came across though, I needed a little bit of fiddling around to make some parts written earlier make sense with scenes that take place earlier in the challenge but later written
> 
> I hope people notice the hidden Squirrel Girl reference in the chapter, I am quite proud of that joke. Now that I referenced it here though, you can probably find it kind of easily. Still, it was a reference I enjoyed so ah well
> 
> And yeah, I didn’t explain what the “Bear Incident” with Myron was. I will reveal it, just not right now, so sorry about that.
> 
> Katrina seems to have it out for Megan and Myron now, and she now has a good reason for it.
> 
> I realise at around 11,000 words in that the episode is VERY confessional heavy. I’m sorry about that, I’ll try to limit it a bit in the following episodes. This episode just feels like a good time to focus on the character’s thoughts, especially with the simpler challenge and so I think I went a bit overboard with this. I did delete a couple of confessionals that weren’t as useful but there are still way more than other episodes, even episode 3.
> 
> For Hannah’s elimination: I don’t really think it’s the most surprising elimination. Hannah’s sort of not done too much aside from her rivalry with Tegan and interacting with Alfred in episode 2, but ah well. She was an alright character to write for
> 
> Fun fact though: originally her elimination was swapped with the next out and Hannah would be the fourth camper eliminated, but I feel the plot makes more sense for what I'm planning in the future. I won’t go into any more details to avoid spoilers. Plus I preferred writing for the next out anyways.
> 
> 1st - 15th: ???
> 
> 16th: Hannah (The Jerky Contrarian)
> 
> 17th: Richard (The Incredible Bore)
> 
> 18th: Alfred (The Influential Rich Kid)


	5. Caving Under the Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next episode, the remaining 15 campers are forced into Earth Island via Chef and have to travel out. Which team will win? Which will lose? And who will be taking the rocket home? Find out this episode on TOTAL! DRAMA! ELEMENTAL ISLANDS!

With his trademark smirk plastered on his face, Chris is ready to recap the events of the last episode. “Last episode on Total Drama Elemental Islands, we set Scuba Bear loose on Air Island and forced the campers to catch it!" The shots shown in this explanation include the campers, except for Myron and Megan, standing to listen to the challenge, the bear attacking Jake and Nadia and the bear leering down at Carol, Rory and Susan.

“Myron’s fear of bears caused him to barely be able to even step in the forest for most of the challenge which also took Megan out of commission. However, after Megan got tranquilised by Katrina on accident, Myron TACKLED the bear, letting the Electric Tigers win the challenge!” Clips show Myron struggling to enter the woods, Megan going unconscious, Myron leaping on the bear, and the Tigers celebrating their victory accompanying Chris’s explanation.

“Tegan and Hannah’s rivalry hit a breaking point which led to the latter’s elimination thanks to a little intervention from Jemma,” Jemma is shown talking to Bob and Megan. “And a little bit of help from Tegan selling a vote to Katrina for later,” Hannah is shown as dumbfounded and stuttering before it shows her tied to the Rocket and a smirk from Katrina.

“Who will go next? What exciting challenge do we have planned for today? And will anyone find the immunity idol? Find out today on TOTAL! DRAMA! E-“ Chris stops suddenly as he receives a phone call, answering it to hear an irate voice from the other side of the phone, Chef walks over to him as Chris goes, “Mhm, alright, cool, I'll do that then." The host's eyes go wide before he yells, "CRAP THAT WAS TODAY!? Well, I'll see you in around twenty minutes then!" As he gets off the phone he turns to Chef and quickly says, "Dude, you have to host today, I gotta go somewhere tomorrow,”

“What stupid event is THIS important?” Chef asks, a confused look on his face.

"All will be explained later, my dude!" Chris says as a helicopter comes down, "Say I had an allergic reaction to some strawberries or something random like that if Don arrives or something!”

“You’re not even allergic to them though, and The producers know th- ah what’s the point,” Chef shakes his head with a confused and annoyed expression on his face before he says, “Alright, guess I’m hosting this then…” he looks at the audience and states, "Find out today on Total Drama Elemental Islands," He shrugs, walking off-screen as it fades back out.

_Opening Guitar Riff:_

The intro starts with the rock theme that is known so well to Total Drama fans, before a camera pops out from under some water, a microphone comes from the side towards some ground that hasn’t been touched by raging fire around it. A light turns on from the side of a cave, illuminating it and a second camera pops from the bottom of a chunk of land floating, with a gopher holding on to it.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

The camera zooms past the dock speeding through the elimination area and the cabins before it goes towards one end of the island.

_You guys are on my mind._

The camera goes past Chris arguing with Don before it zooms into the sky showing all five islands and zooms to Water Island.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

On Water Island, Hannah and Tegan, both in Scuba gear, attack each other angrily. Meanwhile Jake and Nadia find a yellow rock before Nadia turns around and angrily yells at the two fighting above.

_and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Inside a cave on Earth Island, Myron, Megan and Carol walk inside, with Carol holding up a comic book and excitedly commenting on it to a not interested Myron and Megan, who look at each other worried about the cave.

_I wanna be famous._

Susan writes in a small notebook furiously while making a small smile before she looks at the camera and smiles and waves at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Inside the confessional, Lauren looks around excited before she looks at the camera and makes a determined smile to the camera.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

On Air Island, Bob punches a punching bag clean off what was being hanged, while Jemma watches and writes something on her notepad before a bear comes out of the bushes and prepares to attack them, which scares both of them.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Xavier is seen showing Gary a few costumes, first a cowboy costume where he's swinging his hat on his finger, then a 1930s mobster suit and making finger guns and finally a rapper costume where he pretends to rap. Gary isn't paying attention and instead makes a small smirk

_I'll get there one day._

Fire Island appears with Richard standing there bored before he looks at the camera

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Morgan then runs over and pushes him over so he can appear in the camera lens. An angry Rory then runs over and helps up Richard, who just sighs and shrugs.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Back at the dock of Base camp, Alfred looks at the camera, a smug smile plastered on his face before he starts bossing around a couple of interns, including Katrina who was chatting with them before. Katrina and the interns get annoyed and push him into the water, the resulting splash of water covers the camera and the time changes to night.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)_

[redacted] and [redacted] look at each other lovingly before they lean forwards, only for Chris to get up and blast his megaphone, making them jump back in surprise, [redacted] puts her hand on her heart in shock and [redacted] holds his head, as the camera zooms out to the rest of the campers whistling the closing notes of the song.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The episode starts with a football being kicked onto a net in the backyard of the victory cabin in the middle of the night. Rory cheers happily at his success before he quickly does a victory lap and sits on a bench, chuckling to himself.

**Confessional**

“When I can’t sleep, I assume it’s because I have too much energy,” The jock explains, “So I do something about it, usually playing something to burn it off.” He then yawns before he continues, “Well, maybe I’ll be able to sleep now,”

**Confessionals End**

As Rory steps out of the confessional, a figure walks up behind him and puts a towel with chloroform over his mouth and nose.

“Wait, wha-” was all Rory could say before his eyelids grew heavy and gets knocked out.

Myron steps out of his room with a confused look on his face before he sees Susan taking a step forwards, he steps over and whispers, “What’s up?”

"What the? Oh, it's you, Myron," Susan looks up surprised before she continues, "Look, I just woke up in a sort of cold sweat, and I’m just getting another blanket,”

“Oh, alright then, want some help?” He decides to call out. Susan smiles but shakes her head which causes Myron to shrug. “Ok,” before he goes to walk off.

Susan sighs before she walks off, with a sad look on her face.

**Confessional**

“That wasn’t the ACTUAL reason I was out there,” Susan admits before she sighs and continues. “It’s pretty safe to say I screwed up. The situation with Morgan is really worrying me, I don’t know how to fix this in a way to make sure I keep Carol and Rory as friends while also NOT throwing out my game… ” She bites her lip in annoyance before sighing again.

**Confessional Ends**

As Myron starts to walk off, a small sphere is rolled into the hallway. The nerd hears the sound and turns around, just in time to smell some gas that is filling into the hallway as a result of said sphere.

Both campers fall over, asleep as the figure that took out Rory before walks in wearing a gas mask. He steps into a brighter area, revealing himself to be Chef.

Carol wakes up hearing a thud, causing her to call out “HUH?” before she gets out of bed, as she looks around, she sees Lauren and Nadia asleep in their beds. She grabs her utility belt and quickly puts it on her pyjamas as a similar sphere is rolled into their room, which Carol tries to hold her breath through, but she fails and falls asleep. Chef walks in and gestures for two other interns to start dragging the three girls out.

The following morning, a pair of eyes flutter open, showing Carol, who sits up and rubs her head, before she looks down and realises where she is… In the middle of a cold, dark cave.

“Wh-What the?” The superhero nerd yells before she quickly leaps up and gets into a fighting stance, hearing noises from another direction. Bob walks out from the dark with a confused expression.

“Carol?” Bob asks.

“Bob?” Carol responds just as confused. “I swear if you hero-napped me, then you’re getting uh… The biggest SMACKDOWN of your life!”

“Cool it, it wasn’t me,” Bob admits, “Honestly, I’m just as confused as you are.”

“Oh, ok then…” The superhero relaxes and then raises her eyebrow at the area around the duo. “Well then we may as well try to find a way ou-” She’s cut off by static, and Chef’s voice rings out.

"Alright, Maggots! GET UP!”

“Chef?” They both say.

“Chris can’t be here so I’m hosting the challenge.” Carol realises what this means and looks up, worried.

"Today's challenge is to get out of the cave, simple.”

“Aaaaaaand, here comes the big physical twist to this one,” Carol cuts in.

“You good for nothing kids will have to make it past the traps Chris put in here though. And I’m here to make sure you don’t die.”

“Bingo,” The superhero nerd sighs.

“Hmm,” Bob thinks out loud before he turns to his fellow camper. "We can do this easily, but we’ll probably have to do it together. You down for that?”

“Well, we do have to finish the challenge for our teams…” Carol states questioningly.

“Yeah,” Bob replies, thinking before he says, “We can have a race in the final stretch, how about that?” Carol thinks for a moment before she nods.

“Alright then! You’ve got yourself a deal.” After she says that, both contestants run ahead to brave the cave.

Meanwhile, Rory walks along and murmurs, “Great… dìreach... fuilteach sgoinneil...” [1] while shaking his head. “Anyone here?” He calls this out before he hears another voice.

“Rory? Stay right where you are, but keep talking.”

“Well, alright? What should we talk about?”

“How did your last game before the show go?” The voice asks.

“Pretty well, I managed to score a goal, and our team won, so we had a good time. How about you, how’s your life going?”

Susan then steps out of the shadows and says, "Oh, you know, I'm stuck in a cave doing a challenge for Total Drama, the usual,"

Rory chuckles at this before he asks, “Why’d you need me to talk?”

“I can find you based on how close your voice is,” the Brainiac replies, which causes Rory to nod in understanding, while also saying.

“Ah, that makes sense.”

“Anywho, wanna team up in the challenge?” Susan asks.

“I’m down,” Rory admits. “Which way?”

“Not sure, it’s like some sort of maze, but we should probably start by looking for a way to go up.”

“Good point,” Rory says as the duo walks off. After a little bit, the Jock says, “So… Tell me about your friends.”

“My ones back at home?” Susan asks, “They’re awesome, I’ve been friends with two of them, Jared and Nia since my first day of school.”

“Ah yeah, that’s really cool!” The jock calls out before continuing with, “How are the two of them in general?”

"Oh, they're great! Out of the three of us, I'd really consider me the Brain, Jared the Brawn and Nia the Beauty."

“Imagine if this was a Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty season though,” Rory chuckles, “we wouldn’t have been on the same team if that was the case for one,” [2]

“Yeah, that would have been weird,” they then chuckle before suddenly, a hammer smashes down in front of the duo. With only a second to spare, Rory grabs Susan’s arm and pulls her back, avoiding her getting knocked unconscious by it. Rory is the first one to talk, saying “Bloody hell,”

"Well, at least we know the kind of traps we can see in here?" Susan states, trying to spin the hammer in a positive direction,"

“I guess?” His response as they both shrug.

“Well, let’s go ahead then,” Susan states as the duo runs ahead.

“Alrighty,” was Rory’s response.

**Confessional**

“Susan is… very nice,” Rory comments, a small smile on his face. “I think I might have the teensiest crush on her.” The jock chuckles awkwardly to himself before he quickly waves his hands at the camera and specifies, “I’ll obviously respect her wishes if she doesn’t want to go out with me though,” before he relaxes, “but yeah…”

**Confessional Ends**

Meanwhile, Nadia walks along, calling out to anyone in particular, "Hey! Anyone around here want to help me find a way out?"

"Not really, but I don't have too much of a choice," Tegan says, stepping out. "Two bodies are better than one,"

“Fine, I guess we can work together,” As both girls nod, they walk off in the same direction.

**Confessional**

"Considering the only interaction I've had with Tegan is me yelling at her, I don't really like her all that much," Nadia admits in a sarcastic tone. “However, help is help, I’ll take it.”

**Confessionals End**

Gary and Xavier walk along, having met up with each other earlier.

“Hopefully we win this time,” Xavier says, “I don’t really want to go back to elimination.”

“Definitely,” Gary agrees, “We need to also think on how we can solve the votes, we don’t have half the votes on the team, heck, we’re the only votes we have,”

“That’s… not good.,” Xavier replies, “Any ideas on the votes, cause I have a fe-”

“As a matter of fact, yeah, I’m thinking we attack right at the leader and go for Jemma.”

“Bu-”

“Yeah, she is a threat, isn’t she? I can scrounge up a couple votes and we’ll have half,” Xavier goes to talk, but then just folds his arms and grumbles.

**Confessional**

“Gary’s a friend, but I want to be useful to the votes as well,” Xavier shakes his head in annoyance. “It kinda feels like I’m his friend because I’m an extra vote for him. I know that’s not the case, but it still hurts.”

**Confessionals End**

Gary and Xavier continue to walk, with the Method Actor walking ahead. Suddenly, another trap activates, with part of the ground breaking and falling right in front of Xavier. The Method Actor stays on the ground, but he starts to overbalance.

“Dude, help!” Xavier calls out. Gary goes to do so, but falters when he looks ahead and sees a strange indent in the wall. Gary then acts like he's going to help Xavier up, however, he proceeds to push Xavier down, causing the Method Actor to fall down below, yelling.

“Alright,” Gary says as he clears the hole and walks over to the indent. As he pushes against it, the wall spins like a trap bookcase, sending Gary into a room with a small glint of gold.

“I knew it,” He chuckled before he walks over and grabs the piece of paper, looking at what’s on it,

_‘Not this island, try again,’_

“Damn it,” Was all he said as he walked back out. 

Jake walks along, having not experienced any traps, but still being by himself when suddenly, Xavier lands in front of him, causing the leader to jump back in surprise, “What the?” He then looks at Xavier and freezes for a second, a surprised expression on his face.

"Ow," is all the Method Actor can call out before a hand reaches out to him.

“Where did you come from dude?” Jake asks in confusion as he helps up the other camper,

“One of the traps, part of the ground just disappeared and I overbalanced.” He then puts on a Texan accent and jokingly says, "That ground ain't right, I swear,” Jake shakes his head at the reference but still smirks.

“So uh…” Jake starts, “I guess we should probably team up” while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly,

“Yeah, I think so,” Xavier says with a smile. This moment is broken when Xavier then comments, “Hey do you smell something burning?”

“Yeah, what is it?” Jake replies before both look down to see them standing on coals and as both are in their pyjamas, they aren’t wearing any shoes. Both guys yelp in pain, leaping onto a cooler part of ground before they run ahead,

Myron wakes up to someone looming over him. “GRAH! WHO’S- WHAT’S- WHERE ARE WE?”

"Wow, you're a heavy sleeper," The voice of Morgan says as he reveals himself, "Come with me, we're in a challenge."

"What is it?" Myron asks as he is helped up,

“Getting out of the cave.” Morgan quickly says, “This is gonna suck.”

“Really? YOU’RE saying it’s gonna suck?” Myron asks, surprise on his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Morgan asks.

“Well aren’t you going to go on and on about how you are the absolute best here?” the Ungifted Nerd asks.

"Just 'cause I'm the best doesn't mean I can't dislike stuff," he says, simply, while shrugging. Myron nods in agreement.

“Alright, fair. Think you know how to get out of here?”

“Not at all, but I heard bats use echolocation to get through caves so I thought I’d give something similar a go,” Morgan comments.

“Alright fai- wait NONONONO DON’T-”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” Morgan screams, causing Myron to cover his ears in pain.

**Confessional**

“What?” Morgan says defensively, “Dude said yeah and I did it. It’s what bats do.”

_Next Confessional_

“Does he have the IQ of a bag of BRICKS!?” yells Myron incredulously. “My ears are STILL ringing!”

**Confessionals End**

“ZIP IT!” Myron says as he covers Morgan’s mouth. “What the actual hell was that?”

“Well, I was being like a bat,” Morgan confusedly comments,

“That doesn’t work with humans,” Myron replies, still shocked. “At least, not the ways bats do it. Do you want to lose your voice?”

"I mean, the rest of you would want to," Morgan snarks back before he shakes his head.

“Touché” Myron replies, somewhat impressed by the response.

“Yeah, I know you all dislike me, it’s really freaking obvious, ah well, I’m still gonna be top dog,”

“Sure,” Myron shrugs before the camera goes to the wall of the cave, which reveals the next scene.

Carol and Bob keep walking through, with both of them protecting the other from traps, before they come across a group… of doors?

“Doors?” Bob asks, “Why are there doors here?”

"Look over here!" Carol calls out, "Some sort of goggles, and they have our names on them," She then walks over and grabs the ones with hers and Bob's names, hers being yellow and Bob's being Blue. Bob takes note when he sees one for Hannah underneath, which Carol decides to also comment on. "One for each of us, even the eliminated folk," the Superhero comments, "Well, this would work great for my costume if I'm in the water, I've already got a pair but this could be good backup!" She then puts them on. "You wanna wear yours?”

"No thanks, I don't really think we should be messing with these, to be honest." Bob replies. However, he doesn't force the goggles off of Carol's face.

“Well they do have our names on them, maybe they’re for a future challenge or something, like on Water Island!”

“That could make sense.” Bob says, his brow still furrowed, “But still, it seems a bit suspicious to hide them _here_ of all places.”

“Good point.” Carol states. “I’ll take it outside and ask Chef, come on Bob, I REALLY want to take these things for a spin.” she asks.

“Alright, fiiiiine, but I’m not wearing mine.” Bob says as he crosses his arms.

“Alright!” Carol says, throwing up her hands with a smile on her face. “How abouuuuut, THIS door!” Carol asks, pointing at one a few over from the far left.

“I’ve got a VERY bad feeling about this,” Bob mentions as they walk in. The room closes to reveal Carol’s name on it, with a zoom out showing the names of several other campers on other doors. Bob’s is on the right next to Carol on the left, and Gary to her right. Another zoom out shows eighteen doors, laid out in a row.

The camera is then shown through Carol’s eyes, walking along without a care. “See! Nothing to worry abo-” Her voice cuts off as she stops for a moment at a bit of fog appearing on the ground and swirling around her. “What the--” is all she calls out before the fog covers all around her and she looks upwards, seeing a large, angry gorilla, “N-no… Not… Not a…No…” before she starts to step back, starting to breathe faster and heavier.

From Bob's point of view, Carol begins to step back without anything in front of her. "Carol, what's wrong? Talk to me," Bob says as he turns to her, however, Carol throws up her arms defensively, “NO!” she calls, genuine fear coming from her voice.

From Carol’s point of view, Bob has also morphed into the exact same gorilla as the one that was in front of her before, letting out a roar. Alongside that, several more come around her, and they all start getting angry, all except for one.

"Can you hear me, Carol?" Bob asks, concern in his voice. "CAROL!"

“NO!” She yells, not paying any attention to the Giant’s voice. “STAY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE DON’T-PLEASE DON’T MAKE THIS A NEW ZOO THING!” Her voice starts to crack on the last words

“Zoo thi-?” Bob says, cutting himself off, shaking his head, “CAROL! WHATEVER YOU ARE SEEING! IT ISN’T REAL!”

“Stay back!” The Superhero calls out to the one who in her eyes just roared at her, the slightest fearful tears starting to appear, “I know Karate, and this ‘ain’t like the comics, you aren’t some super gorilla with psychic powers!”

“Carol! Listen to me,” Bob says, “Whatever you are seeing isn’t real! You’re hallucinating something, he then realises, “TAKE OFF THE GOGGLES!” As Bob takes a couple of steps forward, Carol instinctively grabs at her belt and throws the rope around Bob.

Using that momentary distraction, Carol runs over to the right side door, pounding on it, “LET ME OUT OF HERE!” before she turns around and screams as the gorillas (and Bob) start racing towards her.

Bob gets to Carol who is now huddled up in a ball, and quickly pulls off the goggles on Carol’s face, throwing it to the side.

In Carol’s point of view, she stops hearing the great ape roars and looks up, seeing Bob, looking at her with a look of worry on his face,

"Are you alright?" he asks, causing Carol to look out with a thousand-mile stare, not replying.

**Confessional**

Carol sits and looks slightly downwards. She’s completely shell shocked, but shakes herself back to reality. “Did that… actually happen? Did those gorillas really attack me?” she asks, with her voice cracking again. “Oh crud, Bob watched all of that,” She puts her hands in her head, “He’ll want to know the details, Oh man, please don’t make me talk about it!” at this point she is starting to cry, extremely shaken up by what transpired.

**Confessional Ends**

After an extended period, Carol starts to stand up, saying, “I’m… I’m alright…” however she still looks ahead with a shell shocked expression.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Giant asks before Carol shakes her head, rubbing her arms bashfully.

“Let’s just say I’ve had… bad experiences with gorillas…” Bob nods in understanding, not getting further into it.

“We need to get out of here,” Bob says before he tries to open up the other door, which doesn’t budge. “Crap,” he says as he takes a few steps back, “Out of the way,” he comments, causing Carol to step to the right. Bob charges at the door, shoulder checking it and knocking it over. Both campers walk out. As the duo runs ahead, Carol looks up at Bob and says,

“Thanks for snapping me out of that,” Carol says awkwardly. Bob shrugs and replies with,

“I’m just helping a friend,” before he shoots a smile at her. Carol makes a pained smile back,

“Don’t tell anyone about that,” Carol asks, “I… REALLY don’t want that getting out,”

“It’s all good, I won’t,” Bob states as the duo runs off and it fades to the next person.

Lauren walks along, whistling a tune while she hears someone calling out,

“Hey, I could use a little help here!” Lauren looks around and starts laughing, as right in front of her is Katrina, trapped inside a net.

"Oh, this is rich!" Lauren laughs, "We win again then," the superfan shrugs.

**Confessional**

“What’s with me getting caught up in nets?” Katrina asks incredulously.

**Confessional Ends**

“I-uh, how about this? I give you a little bit of my time as an intern if you let me out. Wouldn’t you love to hear that?” Lauren turns around, a surprised look.

"Tempting, but nah, you're the only camper that might potentially have more knowledge of Chris, so you going home for failing the challenge is a better move for me," Katrina then sighs,

“How about, if you get me out, we compare notes on our team. Having knowledge of people the other considers a threat would be very useful.” Lauren genuinely looks surprised at this idea, before she focuses again and walks over, grabbing the net and pulling it down, getting Katrina out.

“Deal,” she says, “Alright, who are your team’s threats?”

“Give me a sec, let me get up and I’ll talk while we walk,”

“Fine,” Lauren sighs, however she takes a few steps away from the intern to play it safe.

“Of all the people, the Chris fangirl is the one that saves me,” Katrina sighs, “isn’t that just ironic.”

“Don’t be used to this level of hospitality, if we’re the last two left going out there then I’M going to win that race,”

“I’d like to see you try,” Katrina smirks.

“Anyways, you were going to say who the threats are,” Lauren states expectantly.

“Jemma,” Katrina says, completely seriously as the two walk, “If she merges with her group of friends she’ll dominate. Bob and Tegan aren’t social butterflies, Gary and Xavier aren’t popular right now. Jemma, and to a lesser extent, Megan, are.. Megan probably even more so because she’s with Myron.” Lauren looks on surprised before she says,

“I didn’t realise Megan was such a threat,” She strokes her chin.

**Confessional**

“She is right though,” Lauren admits. “Maybe Myron might have to be one of my next targets. He’s better than he thinks at making friends too.”

**Confessional Ends**

“How about you?” Katrina asks,

“This will sound completely crazy, but, Morgan.” Lauren states,

"Come on, at least TRY to make your lie believable," Katrina states, crossing her arms. "And at least I was honest, I could actually see teaming up with you come merge, to be honest, you're nowhere near as annoying as Sierra or Topher.”

“I actually am being serious,” Lauren admits, “It doesn’t sound like it, but he’s friends with Susan, who holds most of the social power in the team,”

“But everyone else hates him though,” Katrina replies,

“Well yes, but Susan now has half the team under her since she has Rory and Carol.”

“So that makes Susan the threat, right?” The unbelieving voice of Katrina says,

“Well, technically yeah, but she is so much of a threat that she can’t be taken out RIGHT now, Morgan’s desperate for friends, and well… for a short while, he manipulated me,” Katrina’s eyebrow is raised by this,

“Really?” she asks,

“Yeah, that’s why Richard got eliminated,”

“Interesting…” she says.

**Confessional**

“I don’t buy it,” Katrina admits, “See, that’s why I only revealed Megan and Jemma being threats. I’ve thought up a plan, an elimination order for my team you could say, supposing we suck as much as we do now and keep losing every challenge. If it succeeds this can let me be the last member of my team supposing it's a nine-person merge. Then I’m in the clear to team up with Lauren, maybe Morgan too, and drop Susan’s group. It’s simple really, but the genius is in the details here. If I reveal it now though, I won’t succeed, so I’m not gonna. Maybe later though.”

**Confessional Ends**

“Well,” Lauren continues, “You’re actually somewhat smart, maybe we can truce in the merge.

“Well, you’d probably be a better ally than the other people on my team.” Both girls then shake hands

**Confessional**

“Man this is too EASY!” Lauren snickers, and then laughs, “I’m playing that intern like a fiddle!”

_Next confessional_

“I’m smarter than she realises,” Katrina shrugs, “Still, I’ll give her the win if we’re final 2, as I said before, I just need to get far. I don’t have to WIN the season,” she then chuckles.

**Confessional Ends**

Nadia and Tegan continue walking along, before Nadia shrugs, starting to talk,

“How’s your team?”

“Well now that Hannah’s gone, it’s not half bad. Gary’s a jerk and Xavier’s annoying, but aside from that, nothing too bad. How about you?”

“They mostly confuse me,” Nadia comments while shaking her head,

“Yeah?” Nadia then sighs before she starts,

“Well out of my guys, Carol’s superhero thing makes her sound like a Leonard, but she’s actually decent in challenges. Morgan’s SOMEHOW still in despite being the most annoying member of the team, Myron’s a nice guy but he’s weak at a lot of things, Susan’s a manipulative jerk, Rory follows her every command because it’s kinda obvious he wants her, Lauren’s actually alright but she hangs out with Morgan for some reason, and then Jake’s my friend but he had a go at me last night while I was trying to help him. From your team you have Jemma and Megan, they’re not too bad. It’s just weird to me, I don’t know though…”

“Wow… You’re so… nice,” Jemma says with an unsure tone of voice, stepping out from the shadows with Megan right next to her.

“You guys heard all that?” Nadia asks, before she awkwardly chuckles, the chuckling transferring into a groan while she looks away.

“It’s alright,” Megan says, “I guess I can say thanks for calling us ‘not too bad,’” The ending of Megan’s line is done with air quotes as she chuckles.

“Yeah,” Nadia nods her head. “I’m guessing I’m gonna have to split from all of you now?" The Hot-Blooded continues, seeing the group of three,

“Nah, you can stay with us, are you fine with us talking about our team’s next vote?” Megan asks,

“That’s… Probably not the best idea,” Jemma brings up,

“I won’t tell,” Nadia replies,

**Confessional**

"I WILL listen, but for now at least, I won't tell," The Hot-Blooded clarifies.

_Next Confessional_

“I’ve kind of been getting a bit into the strategy of the game a little more,” Megan admits, smiling, “Part of me wants to actually win, but I don’t really want to compromise who I AM,” with the last words she gestures at herself. “I’m not some villain obsessed with sending everyone home, I’m just a girl who joined to make friends, and by some miracle somehow managed to compete with my bestie, even if he’s on the opposite team… I’m me first and foremost, a strategist secondarily. Still, can't help to double-check the votes we have against Gary!" She then beams.

**Confessional Ends**

“What even _is_ there to talk about?” Tegan asks, “We have the votes, even if Katrina flips on us, there’s four of us on a team of seven. We have the votes either way,”

“There’s always the idol,” Megan mentions,

“I guess, but it feels a bit too early for it to be found, you know,”

“I say go for it!” Nadia’s voice says, “You guys vote off Gary now and you control the team,”

**Confessional**

“And now…” Nadia starts, “Is the time I start sucking up to them…” She then gets defensive, “Hey don’t blame me, _they_ are the ones with all the power here, this is purely self-preservation, hopefully, they'll get screwed over by the idol or something…" she then starts to think out loud, “Maybe I can also get them to keep Jake in longer too…”

**Confessional Ends**

“Hm, yeah, I guess,” Jemma says, “Really though, should we talk when someone from the other team is along with us?”

“Nadia’s not too bad,” Tegan admits, “But still, I agree with you,”

“Alrighty, good point," Megan says.

“Any idea how far we are from leaving?” Nadia asks,

“Not sure, but it’s probably better to go upwards at every possible opportunity,” Jemma states,

“Yeah, pretty much my line of thought too,” Nadia admits as the girls walk off, the screen changing to the next group.

Morgan and Myron continue walking, semi quietly, before Myron says, “So… How are you all in all?”

“Eh, I’m chill, relaxed, all that jazz,”

“Okay, anything you want to talk about right now? Sorry, it’s just this silence is getting sort of unnerving.” As Myron states that, Morgan notices something and pushes his teammate out of the way, getting caught up in a giant flyswatter,

“What the?” Myron asks, looking up before he runs over and tries to pry off the swatter off of Morgan,

"Grab a rock or something, and cut me out!" Myron does as he is told and attempts to free the so-called perfect guy,

“Uh, alright,” the Ungifted Nerd replies as he grabs a rock from off the ground and throws it at the handle of the flyswatter. It sparks and retracts back in, releasing Morgan from it.

“That works too,” the dazed guy says, standing back up.

“So, that stuff is robotic, meaning the other traps are also probably robotic,” Myron deduces

“And that Pahkitew Island place was robotic,” Morgan continues,

“Is this Pahkitew?” Myron asks, "I mean, it CAN shapeshift, what's to say it isn't this… And Air Island had fans from the ground… How DIDN'T I realise that this place was like Pahkitew Island

“We’ll think about it after we finish the challenge, how about that?” the perfect guy says as Myron nods and they run off.

**Confessional**

“Hey,” Chris comments, “I never told them it was Pahkitew, but I didn’t try to HIDE that it wasn’t Pahkitew,” he then laughs, “Man, watching the editing for this episode right before it aired was a good idea after all,”

**Confessional Ends**

Carol and Bob climb up a hill, before they look ahead, seeing a flash of light,

“Is that the exit?” Bob asks, looking happy.

“I think it is!” Carol continues, before she looks downwards and puts her hand out to stop the Giant from going ahead, “Careful, that hole looks deep,”

“Thanks for that,”

"Consider that… A debt paid for… Earlier," Each part of the sentence causes Carol to be more and more distracted, looking around sadly.

“I think I know a way over the pit,” Bob admits, pulling Carol back to reality. The Juggernaut notices a stalactite with an eroded hole in it. He then grabs the rope off of Carol’s utility belt.

“HEY! What was that for?” she angrily calls out before Bob gestures and her eyes are drawn to the stalactite, “oooooh,” she realises, noticing the rope going through the hole. “Sweet, we get to imitate Nebraska Smith! Nice idea!”

“Well,” the Giant replies, smirking “Ladies first,”

“Oh you’re too kind,” Carol replies before she pokes her tongue out jokingly. She grabs her rope, and swings across… Making it to the other side, causing her to call out, “I DID IT! Oh MAN that was awesome,” before she throws the rope back to Bob, who catches it and swings across, also making it,”

“Yeah, you’re right, that WAS awesome!” Bob pulls off the rope and gives it back to his ally. Both contestants continue to run ahead, running into the light, and out of the cave.

Chef Sits on a rock sighing, “Darn kids, taking forever,” before he looks up and notices Carol and Bob having run out. Quickly scrambling up, Chef looks at the cue cards he has in his hands and says, “Looks like you two are the first ones out of here. Doesn’t really do much, but you kids probably get bragging rights from that,”

The fact that they made it out first causes Carol and Bob to fistbump.

**Confessional**

“Even with being the first member of the team out of the cave, and becoming actual friends with Bob, I still feel… Drained, after what happened…” Carol admits, sighing, “If what I saw isn’t shown then it’s definitely not a good look for a superhero like me, and honestly, from what I’ve heard about how the actual situation with the Gorillas _actually_ played out. I shouldn’t be as scared of them as I am now… But that won’t just magically cure me,” She looks up, “This is gonna weigh on my mind a lot,” she admits, sighing.

**Confessional Ends**

Jake and Xavier run along, while they run a fire jet blasts up and Xavier pulls Jake out of the way letting both of them continue onwards with wide eyes.

“Thanks for that,” Jake comments, “Why’d you save me, we’re on opposite teams,

“Hey,” Xavier shrugs, “You helped me up after I fell from up there,” he gestures upward, though nowhere in particular, “plus two heads are better than one,”

“Good point,” Jake replies with, "So uh… How're things?"

“Eh, alright, I feel like I’m next out on the team,”

“Why? What’s up?”

“It’s just that Gary really wants to control the team, and I’m annoyed because he’s making everyone hate ME because HE wants to take out Jemma’s group. I just want to have a nice time in the game if I’m being honest. I don’t even really expect to make it much further, EVEN if they go for Gary before me.”

“Really?”

**Confessional**

“Well then,” Jake states, “It sounds like Xav’s getting used by Gary,” he notes, “He really sounds like a nice dude so I want to form an alliance with him and maybe Nadia if she uh, apologises come merge. The issue is, how can I get him to realise that?” He then starts thinking while saying, “I don’t know,”

**Confessional Ends**

“Y’know, after we lost the second challenge, I felt like I was done for. I even voted myself out,” Jake says,

“Yeah, but you weren’t part of the minority, or considered annoying,”

“You’re not annoying,” rebutted Jake, to which Xavier chuckles,

“Ah, come on, the constant character swapping?” The method actor asks, “It doesn’t get on your nerves?”

“You do it less than you think, at least from my point of view,” Xavier is shocked by this info

“Wait really?”

"I mean yeah, and when you do it, it hits, you're a funny dude, and I don't think your team hates you or is even that annoyed by you,”

“Really?” Xavier asks, a smile starting to appear,

“Yeah,” the two guys smile at each other, while Xavier starts to blush, slightly, a swelling tune starts to play as Xavier starts to look at Jake. However, a record scratch sound effect plays as Jake quickly says,

“Uh… Why are you looking at me like that?”

“N-No reason,” Xavier quickly says as he looks away. Jake has an eyebrow raised, but goes back to giving a confident smile,

Meanwhile, Gary keeps walking along at a normal pace, entering a clearing and looking around, before suddenly the door shuts. 

“What the heck?” Gary asks, turning around, as a TV comes from the roof with Chef displayed.

“Oh, uh, hey Chef,” the Theatre Kid asks, “So… why did that door close?” his voice is shaky as if he knows what the answer might be, but he wants it spelt out for him.

“You got in what I’m being told is, the Pain Room,” as Chef is talking, he looks over to some cue cards,

“Ah…” Gary is now starting to get worried, “Is that by any chance, an ironic name?”

“Let me just put this in perspective,” Hatchet replies, a serious look on his face, “you’re darn lucky I’m here to make sure you aren’t killed here, because through here is a straight path to the end,”

“Bring it on then,” Gary says before he starts mockingly saying, “Oh nooooooo, what’s there gonna be in here,” possibly only saying that to calm his nerves. “A can of bug spray or something like that, this place won’t be too ba-”

As he says this, he steps on a mine that blows him up and sends him flying right into a jet of fire, and he leaps up with a yelp. Continuing to run, the theatre kid is then hit by a comedic fist that swings across the roof, knocking him over.

“Is that… the best you’ve got?” the Actor asks, in a dazed voice as he stands up, putting his hands on the wall next to the exit.

“Well,” Chef starts, “looks like we can choose to make things with this island, and since you had such a great idea.

Gary turns around, to a giant can of bug spray coming out of the ground, all the actor can say is, “Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me,” before the spray pushes him out of the exit. Groaning, Gary starts to drag himself along the floor using his right arm.

Outside the cave, Carol, Bob and Chef wait, with Chef pacing, Bob with his head on one of his fists and Carol sitting down trying to throw the rope on her utility belt around rocks. Suddenly, however, Tegan, Jemma, Megan and Nadia all run out, which causes all three currently out to look up in surprise.

“Hey Nadia,” Carol calls out, waving,

“Nobody else is out?” Asked Nadia questioningly,

“Nope,” Carol admits, “Just you and me… versus more than half of them…”

“Greeeeeeeat,” the Hot Blooded replies with a roll of her eyes.

Susan and Rory keep running, with the jock saying, “Alright, we’re sorta lucky with the traps right now,” which causes Susan to look at him with wide eyes,

“What’s wrong?” Rory asks,

“Never say that!” Susan says, with fear in her voice,

“Crap,” the jock says, realising what he said and covering his mouth as a result. Unfortunately for him, several hammers slam into the ground, alongside a few boots and water starting to wash in.

“Aaaaand that is why you shouldn’t say things are easy,” Susan snarks, to which Rory replies with,

“Duly noted,” was the response.

Both campers wade through the water until they have to swim, going towards a split path, however suddenly, one of the boots comes down and hits Rory in the back, knocking him underwater. Susan then calls out “WOAH!” before she swims down to try and save the jock.

As she gets down, she tries to pry the boot off, but it won’t budge. She looks around and grabs a few stones, swimming back up and throwing them into the boot. As this happens, the water drains at a quick pace and the boot heads back up.

Another TV Monitor with Chef’s face then comes down, with the co-host asking, “Is the kid hurt?” with genuine worry in his voice.

Susan ducks down and checks his pulse before she quickly says, “Well he’s still alive,” with a deathly serious look on her face, “No thanks to YOU.” As she says this, Chef looks somewhat guilty and his monitor goes back up, and Susan is left to perform chest compressions on him. Susan leans down and prepares to breathe into him to give him more oxygen but before she can, Rory spits water out and coughs, waking up.

Rory sits up, seeing Susan looking at him concerned before he stands up and coughs even more water out,

“Let’s get out of here,” Rory says, while still coughing. The duo runs off and when choosing whether to go left or right, they turn right.

Rory and Susan keep going, finding a beam of sunlight, “Alright! We’re almost out.” Susan then looks and sees a stone wall in front, “We’re blocked, we’ll have to go the other way to find another way out.”

“Not if I can say anything about it,” the jock comments before he starts climbing up the rocks. Getting to the top he starts pulling on the rocks to try and get the duo out, but fails to do so.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself if you keep going," Susan says, holding up her hands, "We can probably easily get out if we take the left path instead,"

“I’m done with all this waiting. And I’m not really over on going back to the room where I almost drowned.” He says, pushing forward and knocking a boulder slightly looser. Unfortunately for them, this causes the delicately made roof to shake and for debris to start falling. Rory dashes down the hill and performs a soccer tackle on Susan, trying to protect her from the roof caving in. As they land forwards, their lips accidentally lock, causing them to look at each other in surprise.

**Confessional**

“He just kissed me?” Susan says, shocked… “That felt… good…” she says, growing a happy smile before snapping back to reality. "But we need to have a chat about it anyway, and he probably won't want to date me after the seasons over anyways."

**Confessional Ends**

Rory stands up with a stumble, putting his hand down to help his team member up, as they both climb up the rocks, to the surprised faces of Chef and the campers that have finished the challenge,

**Confessional**

“Well, that’s one way to leave,” Chef States, shrugging

**Confessional Ends**

“You made it out!” Carol calls out happily as she runs over and hugs Susan.

“Yep,” Susan smiles before she shoots a small smile at Rory, who does the same back.

**Confessional**

“That was a great kiss,” Rory comments, starstruck. “I mean, the circumstances around it weren’t great, but the kiss itself?” He then swoons, a happy smile on his face. “I really hope Susan thought the same way,”

**Confessional Ends**

Katrina and Lauren run along, with both of them looking around for potential traps. As they look around, they notice the room Susan and Rory just went through, with the boots floating in the sky and puddles of water on the ground.

"Well," Lauren says before the two of them run ahead. They both go to dodge the boots but they don’t move, causing the two to stop, and walk ahead, seeing the exit on the right, they climb out right after,

“That was convenient,” Katrina shrugs,

“You can say that again,” Lauren chuckles before they walk off to their respective teams.

“Teaming up with someone on the other team?” Susan asks,

“Let’s be honest,” the fangirl asks her team, “Who here came out alongside a member of the other team?” Carol, Lauren and Nadia all raise their hands.

“She’s got you there,” Rory comments to which Susan nods and says,

“Alright, fair point…”

“Five campers have made it out from each team, two left on the Frozen Lions and Three on the Electric Tigers to escape.”

A split-screen shows the five remaining people in their three groups, trying to get out of the cave with Jake and Xavier walking along chatting and Morgan and Myron running. Gary on the other hand is shown getting blown up again and sent flying backwards. Right onto a trap that puts him in a net, like Katrina was earlier. However, he grabs a sharp rock and cuts himself out.

Jake and Xavier make their way towards the end, with Jake saying, “Looks like we’re almost there,”

“That’s a relief, hopefully, we're not the last two out of here, I don’t really want either of us to go home,”

“We’ll be fine,” Jake calms his friend, who looks with a smile,

“You’re a really cool dude Jake,” Xavier says, a smile on his face,

“Well, thanks bro,” Jake replies, returning a friendly smile,

“Yeah… Can I have your number after the season?”

"I mean sure, we can chat if you want, who knows, I might put together a meet up with all the other people who competed this season,"

“Alright I… guess,” Xavier comments, a little distant,

**Confessional**

“I uh… I think I might have a thing for Jake… He’s just so nice,” Xavier admits awkwardly, before he chuckles to himself, “but knowing my luck, he’s probably straight; obviously its his choice is as much as mine if we want to actually do something like this.”

**Confessional Ends**

"Well, why else would you want my number?" Jake replies before he realises and says, "Hang on a sec, are you gay or something?”

“Well, actually I’m bi, but-”

DUDE! I'm STRAIGHT! What's WITH people the last couple days?”

“Wait-”

“Don’t talk to me,” Jake replies with a mix of sadness and anger. As they find sunlight, they climb out and go to their teams, who are watching them on. The Lions are getting more and more excited due to only one more member needing to come out while the Tigers are getting worried due to still needing two.

**Confessional**

“I… shouldn’t have reacted like that,” Jake admits, “He probably had a completely innocent reason for wanting to talk to me over the phone after the season. Bad move for me, but hey, I can apologise to him, right? Speaking of which, I need to apologize to Nadia for last night, too…”

_Next confessional:_

“I wasn’t quite going to ask him out. Maybe at some point down the line, but not now.. I didn’t even think I was saying anything like that, but maybe I’m wrong?” Xavier shrugs.

**Confessional Ends**

The dynamic duo of Myron and Morgan dash into a massive room and find a minecart and some rails alongside it,

“Alright! Minecarts,” Myron states as he and Morgan run over, “They usually go to the entrance so we just need to find a way to ride them up.” Morgan goes to push them upwards but can’t.

“There has to be some switch or somewhere,” the perfect guy states, before he looks in the minecart, “Maybe we can light up these candles to find it,”

“Good idea, let’s do this!” Myron calls out as he grabs a rock and hands it to Morgan. He creates sparks and lights up one of the ‘candles’. While the light might be warm, Morgan’s blood runs cold as he holds one up and reads the inscription,

_‘Dynamite.’_ With a yelp he quickly drops it, accidentally into the minecart, lighting up the other sticks and causing him to scream out in fear.

“What’s up?” is the question asked by his team member.

“Get… in… the minecraft… NOW!” He says as he leaps in and starts throwing the dynamite sticks out right behind the cart.

“What’s wro- WAIT IS THAT DYNAMITE!?” Myron’s face morphs into shock and worry before he follows Morgan’s command and gets in, helping him to throw the dynamite out. Once they finish Morgan’s turns to Myron and simply says, “Duck!”

“Ok then,” Myron says, ducking down as the fuse reaches the end.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The force of the explosion rockets the minecart upwards, closer and closer to the exit, until the duo speeds out, screaming all the while. The minecart lands in front of the other escaped campers, who watch with wide eyes as the minecart breaks apart on impact. Myron and Morgan, while sprawled on the ground look up after a moment. 

“MYRON!?” Megan calls out before she runs over to help her friend up, though surprisingly, Myron is laughing.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” The ungifted nerd yells, “IT'S PROBABLY JUST THE ADRENALINE TALKING! BUT STILL! WOO!” [3]

Chef stands, watching the duo get out before he says, “And that’s all the Tigers have made it out, so the Electric Tigers have won immunity,” Chef States, reading off a cue card. “I will be seeing you guys at the elimination,” Chef says, pointing at the Frozen Lions, who all groan in defeat.

Gary then stumbles out of the cave, his face covered in soot and with wide eyes. As he sees his distraught team and the Tigers celebrating, he groans and falls over, in pain.

**Confessional**

“Ah crap,” Gary sighs, healed from the explosions via cartoon logic, “Well, I do know I have a way to get a third vote, not sure about the fourth though.” He thinks, “Ah man, this is worrying,”

**Confessional Ends**

Rory walks along with a dopey smile on his face. This causes him to not notice Myron walking up to him,

“Hey dude, how’s it going?” Due to the lack of focus from Rory, Myron calls out, “DUDE?” Rory takes notice of this and comes back to reality, shaking his head.

“Hey buddy, how’s it going?” the jock asks, to which Myron replies,

“I’m actually going pretty well, I just wanna ask though, you are a bit distracted, so how’d the challenge go for you?”

“Pretty good overall,” Rory says, a smile on his face,

“Sweet!” Myron replies before he continues, “What’s got you so happy?”

“Nothin’ much, but I got myself a kiss from the best girl here,”

“Ooh, nice one!”

“And I think she and I are going to get together,”

“Aw sweet!” Myron says as he high fives his friend, “Who is it?”

“Susan,” Rory states simply, his happy smile staying,

“Nice catch!” Myron chuckles, causing Rory to chuckle in return. “I got to spend my time hanging out with Morgan,”

“Oooh, that’s gotta hurt,” Rory replies,

“Surprisingly, we got along reasonably well,” The Ungifted Nerd comments, causing the Jock to look at him in surprise,

“Wow, Morgan treating someone with respect, that’s a shocker,”

“I know, I’m just as surprised as you,” they then both laugh together,

**Confessional**

Myron sits, confused, "Morgan and I don't hate each other anymore I don't think, or at least, I don't hate him. Well, to be fair I never _hated_ him, it’s unhealthy to hate someone like that, but I don’t know, could we actually become… Friends?”

**Confessionals End**

Gary and Xavier are the next duo shown, on boats rowing back to base camp, with Xavier saying, “How are we gonna survive this?” his voice is twinged with fear, but also curiosity for Gary’s answer.

“Not sure, but give me a few minutes and we’ll do it back at camp,”

“I can talk now,”

“Yeah, next time YOU be the one that finds the room of pain,” Xavier looks annoyed for a moment,

“Geez, don’t have to be so touchy,” Xavier says, to which Gary looks away in annoyance.

The scene then flashes ahead, to Carol walking into her room and grabbing her bag, looking in it she grabs out a comic book in a clear sealed film and opens it, revealing an old comic book, sighing, she walks off.

**Confessional**

Carol sits with the comic in her hands. “This comic, Owlman #389, is the first comic book I ever read and owned. It’s not the best story he’s ever been in, but it’s my first experience of Owlman, the best hero of all time, so I hold a connection to it… Nowadays I read most of them for fun but this one is mainly to clear my head after something particularly bad happens, and this challenge? Oh yeah, it was a doozy,"

**Confessional Ends**

Jemma, Katrina and Megan all sit outside the cabins before Megan breaks the ice,

“Alright, so we’re all voting Gary… right?”

“Yeah, I’m on board,” Jemma states, smiling before Katrina also says,

“Sure,” shrugging all the while,

"Sweet!" Megan says, "If we just get one more person then we can have the majority.

“Yeah,” Katrina says, “Anyways, I gotta go, I'll see you around at elimination,"

“Alright! See you then,” the Intern then stands up and walks off.

“I’ll talk to Bob and you’ll talk to Tegan?” Jemma questions, to which Megan says,

“Sure! See you soon!” Megan then gets up and jogs off, leaving Jemma to stand up,

**Confessional**

“Megan is probably my best friend in the game right now, but I’m still worried,” Jemma puts her head in cupped hands while her left pointer finger taps her face. “she’s kinda getting a lot more into the game then before, and that could make her a target if Gary or Xavier already has the idol and use it to save Gary," The journalist sighs and then says, "Still, the fact that she is so excited about the game is a good thing I guess,"

**Confessional Ends**

Later on, Gary and Xavier sit by with worried expressions, before Xavier decides to break the silence.

“So what are we gonna do? We need two more votes and it looks like they’re not changing, I think we might be kind of done for,”

“Dude, you don’t trust me enough, I already have a third vote, which means we just need to get the fourth one.

“And who is that going to be,” was the response from Xavier, however right after he says that, another voice rings out,

“It COULD be me,” The two guys turn around to Katrina, leaning against the wall. “I’ll join your alliance, but at least with this first vote, it’s my choice,”

“Yeah? What do you get out of it aside from the vote,” Gary questions,

“Satisfaction, knowing I’m in the majority, a ticket to the final 3.” After counting each off Katrina shrugs before continuing, “I don’t even care about winning if I’m honest, I just want to get a reasonable distance into the game.”

“Alright, who do you think?” Gary asks,

“Well at some point soon we need to break up the dream team of Myron and Megan, at least before the merge hits or something. Plus, Megan is part of the majority so if we get rid of her now that weakens a good FOUR other campers competing.”

“Question is, how?” Xavier states, “Wouldn’t it be a lot easier to get rid of Tegan? She’s annoying and I think everyone but Jemma is annoyed by her anyways, we can get rid of Megan next,”

“Do you want me to help you out or not?” Katrina asks, “I’m still in sorta good with Megan and Jemma after the last vote, at least good enough to not be targeted before you guys,”

“It’s all good, we’ll go for Megan,” Gary says before he shoots a glare at Xavier, who holds up his hands in a defensive manner.

“Okay, so that makes three of us, but remember, there’s seven of us on the team, how are we gonna get the remaining vote?”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan for our 4th vote,” Gary comments with a dark smile as the scene fades out.

Katrina is then shown walking along, hands in his pockets, before he turns the corner and is stopped by Tegan, “Hey Kat, are you going to use that vote tonight?”

“Nope,” Katrina shrugs, “And don’t call me Kat,”

Tegan rolls her eyes, “Geez, you don’t have to be such a bit-”

"Gary just tried talking to me about the vote, by the way, they're after Jemma." Tegan looks with wide eyes,

“Shoot, really?” she says, “Well at least it ain’t me, I’ll tell the girls then,”

“Yeah, it’s weird like that, see ya later,” Tegan then runs off as Katrina waves at her before she makes a dark smile

**Confessional**

"That should get the girls off my back after this vote if they ask me anything I'll just say Gary threatened me and I was scared," the Former Intern smirks

_Next Confessional_

“HA! Katrina actually just told us Gary’s plan, this is brilliant, once I tell them and say that I convinced Katrina to stay with us I’m not gonna just be the fourth wheel of the group!” Tegan is almost giddy at this,

**Confessional Ends**

“So you’re voting Gary?” Jemma asks, to which Bob simply chuckles

“Definitely. That guy’s been a jerk for TOO long,

“Cool, see you after the elimination then,” Jemma then walks off, leaving Bob with a small smile, he goes to turn around and walk off when suddenly…

“Hey Bob, how’s it going?” a voice from offscreen calls out before the scene cuts out.

_Elimination Ceremony 4 – Frozen Lions (7 members)_

“Chris still ain’t back,” Chef shrugs, “So unless Chris jumps in to stop me being here, I have six of these hotdogs, go off and vote and I’ll give them out to whoever isn’t out. Just do it already,” With shrugs from a few members of the team, Katrina stands up and goes to vote with a smirk on her face.

After Tegan walks back from casting the last vote, Chef walks over and watches the confessionals. As he arrives back, he still has a neutral look on his face. “So I’ve counted up all the votes and whichever one of you maggots hasn’t gotten a hot dog will have to go. Got it?”

"Well, this is our third time doing this…" Tegan mentions, arms crossed. "We know all of this,"

“Maybe you shouldn’t be as garbage in challenges then,” Hatchet snarks back, causing Tegan to grumble,

“Alright, no votes for… Overactor kid,” Chef States, pointing at Xavier,

“I’ve been called worse,” he admits before he walks over,

“Intern Girl,” Katrina steps up with a smile on her face, “Same to you, Newspaper,”

“That’s what yo- Okay then,” Jemma cuts herself off and shrugs, walking up and grabbing her hotdog, shooting a smile at Megan,

“Giant guy, you’re safe too,” Bob stands up, looking downward without a word and grabs his.

“Angry Girl, Acting Guy, Music Girl, you’re the bottom three and all that.”

**Confessional**

“COME ON! I’m bottom 3 AGAIN!?” Tegan yells with an angry tone, “I’ve done SO much to prove myself,” she then facepalms, grumbling, “Stupid team,”

_Next Confessional_

“I’m not scared,” Gary admits, shrugging, “Will I be bottom 2? Yeah, but will I be the next out? No,”

_Next Confessional_

“I’m… In the bottom 3? Oh man, I wonder what the team could have against me?" Megan sighs before she tries to think back to potential mistakes she could have made.

**Confessional Ends**

“Angry girl, you didn’t get a vote this time, so that means you’re safe, GET UP HERE!” Tegan stands up quickly, saluting Chef before she runs over and fumbles her hot dog once it’s thrown to her by the cook.” This leads to both campers sitting up at being bottom 2, Gary with a smirk, and Megan with a worried look.”

“Close vote, but it was 4-3 and the one 'goin home is…

.

.

.

.

.

Music girl" nods the perturbed Chef as he throws the final hotdog at Gary, who catches it with a smirk,

“Well Megan, time for your final bow,” Gary haughtily laughs, at the slouching girl,

"This must be some kind of a mistake," Jemma complains, "We had 5 votes against Gary like we did last time with Hannah." She then realises something, "wait, are you using wordplay again to make us think Gary's safe?"

“Do I _look_ like that kind of person?” Chef says, getting in her face and making the reporter slink back.

“Wow…” Megan starts, “That’s… A surprise…” Unknown to them, one of the interns is shown pushing Myron over with a blindfold over his eyes.

“Why do you need me here?” Myron asks, trepidation in his voice before it’s taken off to reveal the scene in front of him. It only takes him a moment to piece everything together, causing him to hopelessly go, “No… Why Megan?”

“Partially because of you,” Gary states, simply, “Good job by the way on that,” Xavier looks up with a somewhat surprised look on his face at Gary’s comment,

**Confessional**

“I understand making a sarcastic comment in the heat of the moment when he was revealed safe,” the Method Actor comments, “he was bottom 2, no duh he might be kind of worried. That could have slipped out because he was relieved, but that was a pretty dick move to say that right to his face after that bit of time.” Xavier looks up with minor anger in his face

**Confessional Ends**

“Well… I… I can’t believe I got eliminated,” Megan stutters, before she stands up and sighs, “Good luck to everyone I guess…” The Musician sighs and walks away towards the docks. Myron and Jemma quickly follow.

“Eh, why not,” Gary says as he follows the duo, alongside the rest of the team.

“Good luck Myron, it’s all up to you now. You can do this! I believe it, you are awesome!”

“I… I’ll try Megan…” Myron chokes out, “I’m sorry I caused you to go…”

“Ah don’t worry,” replied the band girl, “I came to the game to get out of my shell anyways, not really win,” She shrugs. “I think I succeeded in that at least, so I can’t be too mad,”

“Chris still isn’t here,” Chef says as he finishes tying Megan to the rocket, “Which means I get to launch this sucker,” he smirks as this fact.

Suddenly, however, a voice calls out with "Tut, tut, tut. You KNOW I'm the only one that can sign off the episodes and launch our losers." Chef and the Lions all look up to see Chris flying down on his jetpack, Chef is noticeably disappointed by Chris’s sudden return.

“Look who finally made it back,” The disgruntled Co-host replies, “What the heck were you even away for anyways?” Chris shrugs before he says,

"You know that Peach Berry Blast Hair gel I use? I was running low on it and my agent rang me and told me they had a box full of it ready for today that they were able to put aside for me as long as I paid for it.”

"Really?" Katrina asks before she sighs, shaking her head. "I shouldn't even be surprised at this point…"

“Hey,” Chris states defensively, “Do you KNOW how fast they sell out?” As he says this, a helicopter carrying a crate flies over everyone, causing everyone to look at Chris with faces mixed with annoyance and bewilderment.

Gary looks up with a face showing him cracking up with laughter, “You can’t edit this crap out Chris, you need to include this to show you coming back.” A moment of silence happens before Chris states,

“As I was saying,” While snatching the remote off of Hatchet, who looks at him with slits for eyes, however, he quickly relaxes with a simple eye roll. "Any last words Megan?"

“Well, it’s been fun guys, wish I could have found out the people that voted against me aside from Gary and Xavier, but good luck Myron! You too Jemma! That’s about it really, launch away Chris!”

"Alright then," The host simply shrugs while talking before he presses the button, launching the one-woman band into the stratosphere with a scream. “Alright campers, head back to your cabins, oh yeah, and do better next time,”

**Confessional**

“I didn’t vote for Megan,” Tegan mentions, looking at the confessional camera seriously before she looks downwards. “And I can obviously tell it wasn’t Jemma either and Megan wouldn’t just vote herself off. So that means Bob and Katrina. Jemma and I MAY be on the bottom, but if I can convince Gary and Xavier that Bob and Katrina are not trustworthy ‘cause they flipped, then maybe…” The complainer looks upward with a determined glare. “I’m NOT going home next,”

**Confessional Ends**

After almost everyone has left, Bob and Gary stay, with the former finally talking.

“Alright, I voted Megan out, give Floof back.” Gary looks over at Bob as a smirk forms,

“About that. I’m gonna need your vote for a little while longer, so no, you won’t get him until I don’t need you anymore,”

“WHAT!” Bob yells in response, “That was our deal, I help you now, and you give him back.”

“No,” Gary says, “I said, you help me, and you get it back, I didn’t say JUST this elimination. Face it buddy, that alliance I wanted to form with you on the first day,” Gary then leans in and then chooses to whisper the last couple of words, “Has just been made, willingly or not.” Before the Theatre Kid walks off, leaving The Juggernaut’s knees to buckle and for him to fall back and sit on one of the logs in the elimination while he looks forward, shock on his face.

The scene then fades back out to earlier in the day, with Bob walking through the grass on Base Camp after the challenge finished. Jemma has just had her conversation with Bob and has walked a reasonable distance away. Suddenly, out from behind a tree,

“Hey Bob, how’s it going?” Gary asks,

“What do _you_ want?” was the pointed response,

“I just want to talk about the vote,” The theatre kid comments.

“You’re out,” Bob states simply before he shrugs and starts to walk off.

“Now hang on a minute, is that any way to talk to an alliance member?” This causes Bob to whip around in confusion,

“Wha? We’re not in an alliance? What are you, an idiot?”

“I knew that would get your attention,” The actor chuckles with a smirk, “Look, buddy, pal, I need your help to vote Megan,” Bob simply laughs in response,

"And WHAT makes you think I'll vote with you?" The giant asks before the actor makes a glare and drops all pretence of being nice,

“Listen here you little baby, I have that plush dog of yours,” As Gary says this he produces a polaroid picture of him with a plush dog and hands it to Bob, “and unless you want EVERYONE knowing that you brought plush animals here, alongside a nice fire bath for it,” He points to the elimination area, “then you WILL vote with me at eliminations. I am the ONLY one that knows its location, so if I go home and are dragged away you will NEVER find it. And anyway, we probably come back in the finale so I'll just dispose of it then.”

Bob’s eyes grow wide during the explanation, as he takes a step back.

“You wouldn’t…” He growls,

"Oh, believe me, I WILL," Gary makes an even lower, more serious growl, which catches Bob off guard. The Giant looks around, not seeing anyone around to defend him or overhear his decision before he sighs and says,

“Fine…”

“Pleasure doing business with ya,” Gary responds, a smile coming back as he walks off, leaving Bob all alone

**Confessional**

“I can’t let it happen again,” Bob says, fear in his face, “The laughing, the bullying, the constant attacks,” he counts off on his fingers. “And I can’t just lose Floof…” He folds his arms and says, “This will sound dumb, but those three plushes have been there when nobody else really was, my parents were always really busy with work when I was younger and I didn’t really have any real friends to have fun with.” He sighs, “I’ll find where that bastard hid him, but for now… I guess I have to capitulate… I hate this so much…”

**Confessional Ends**

Going back to the current day, Gary is shown smirking as he walks along. “That went perfectly,” he mutters to himself,

**Confessional**

Gary is shown holding a plush dog in his hand, “Found this thing in the bushes Bob was looking in yesterday while looking for the idol, considering Bob was so against me looking in them, I put two and two together that he brought it with him and he doesn’t want me to see it as an image thing to him.” He smirks at the camera, “I’m back on top baby, enjoy my breakout starring role,” he smirks while winking at the camera.

**Confessional Ends**

As Gary turns a corner he sees Katrina, with an impressed look on her face.

“Well done!” She says “That was actually perfect, how DID you manage to get that extra vote?”

“A good actor never reveals his secrets,” he says, tapping his head while saying it,

“That’s not what the phrase is, but sure,” the former intern shrugs before she continues, “So I’m in?”

“Yeah, definitely. We’ll be an unstoppable alliance,” Gary says as he shakes Katrina’s hand. A shot shows both campers with their fingers crossed behind their backs.

**Confessional**

“Is Gary trustworthy?” Katrina asks, “Not in a million years, but is he a means to an end, I.E getting rid of Jemma’s group? Definitely.”

_Next Confessional_

“I’ve got both Xavier and Bob under my thumb," Gary explains, "Katrina's a useful one to make sure we have the majority, but she isn't a long term alliance member to me." He then shrugs, “Who knows though, she may surprise me,”

**Confessionals End**

Both campers then walk off, Bob has sat back down, As Bob is deep in thought, a voice calls out, “Hey Bob!”

Carol walks in, a smile on her face, as she sits down, however, Bob simply stands up and walks off without a word, causing Carol to stand up in confusion,

“What’s wrong?” Carol asks,

“I… Don’t want to talk right now,” Bob quickly says, speeding up his steps.

“Crap, what did I do wrong?” She says to herself quietly, fear in her voice.

Xavier walks towards the team’s cabin and sees Jake standing at the entrance, relief on his face. The leader steps down the stairs and walks over to Method Actor.

“Sorry about snapping at you earlier,” Jake admits, “Do you wanna still be bros?”

“Definitely,” Xavier replies as the two guy’s fistbump

Jake then turns his back and walks off towards the cabin, not noticing Xavier starting to slightly blush, however, both guys enter their cabins. Xavier steps on a squeaky floorboard which gets him out of his trance, but he is shown smiling while preparing to go to bed.

Jake steps through the door of the victory cabin and walks past Nadia, which causes him to look downwards awkwardly,

"Hey Jake," The Hot-Blooded girl replies, following the Leader, "I just want to say something. I'm sorry about a few days ago. I admit, I probably shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions on that,”

“It's fine," Jake replies, a small smile evident, "I've cooled off, and honestly, I should be the one apologising to you. Anyway, I need to chat to you tomorrow, what do ya say?”

“Alright then,” Nadia shrugs.

“Cool! I’ll see you then,” Jake then walks off.

“Alright,” Nadia shrugs with a raised eyebrow.

**Confessional**

“So Jake’s cool with me? Considering how annoyed he was with me last night I guess he had a chat… With… Someone…” She then forms a smirk, “He chatted with Xavier out there, didn’t he?”

_Next Confessional_

“I don’t have a thing for Xavier,” Jake calls out, “Nevermind the paradoxical dorky coolness, and the fact that his impressions are a whole lot funnier than they should… Be…" With wide eyes, he quickly runs out of the confessional, with the camera catching him running.

**Confessional Ends**

The episode then shows Susan, sitting on a couch in the Tiger's cabin, looking through a book quietly, with an angry expression, she looks up and says, "What are you looking at?" she then sighs and her facial expression softens in sadness, she proceeds to say, "What, do you want a confessional without it actually being a confessional? In that case, I guess I'll figure out how to take Morgan out without him revealing the dirt on me, or alternatively, make myself likeable and Morgan hateable enough for nobody to believe him… I screwed up, and I know that, and I want Rory, Carol and the rest to not hate me, but I know that’s going to be tough. Lucky I have the brainpower to actually think through this. I don’t have an idea now, but when I do, I’ll be safe. You can be sure on that,”

A zoom then shows Chris standing with Chef right next to him in a booth, watching what the Brainiac said, “Ooooooh, things are getting serious now! Will Susan be able to get rid of Morgan without her secret getting out? Will Gary continue DOMINATING the Lions, or will Katrina snatch control from his grasp? And will Tegan be able to eliminate Bob and Katrina because of their betrayal? Find out on the next exciting episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! ELEMENTAL ISLANDS!”

**Voting Confessionals**

**Bob** : “M-Megan…” The giant states quickly before he buries his face into his hands in fear and worry.

_Next Confessional_

**Gary** : “Bye-bye Megan,” Gary simply states, sitting back with a smirk, “If Katrina’s not being a snake then things are finally going to be starting to go my way,”

_Next Confessional_

**Jemma:** “Alright Gary, no hard feelings, but you ARE trying to get me out.”

_Next Confessional_

**Katrina:** “You may not know it, but you’re in too safe of a position to allow us to let you make it any further. Getting rid of you weakens several other campers too, so bye Megan,”

_Next Confessional_

**Megan:** “I vote for Gary. It's still weird to me that we have the majority, to be honest, I’m relieved obviously, but still.”

_Next Confessional_

**Tegan:** “Not like they’re sending me home or anything, Gary’s getting the boot, so I’ll join in,”

_Next Confessional_

**Xavier:** “I want to vote Tegan, but apparently we’re voting Megan, and if I don’t join in then we might not have the majority. Can I have a say in one of these eliminations though? Gary and I are a DUO, not a freaking dictatorship under him. Not trying to be a major-league jerk or anything, but he's starting to annoy me a bit. I just feel like another vote to him…”

**Bonus Clip**

“So I’m supposed to watch who’s out next?” Hannah asks, “What kind of bull is this, I’m already out, I don’t want to see who ranked a spot above me,”

“It’s just the procedure, you won’t have to see any more after this,” Richard responds, causing Hannah to fold her arms in annoyance, but say nothing. Suddenly, however, the firework lands, causing the duo to walk over.

“Let me guess,” Hannah starts pouting, “Gary’s ou-” she then cuts herself off, seeing Megan and starts laughing.

“That hurt…” Megan’s voice comments, "Oh uh, Hannah, the guy on the Tigers,"

“Richard,” the boring guy corrects,

“Yeah,”

“Out of the people they could have targeted, why and how were you the one they eliminated?” Hannah questions. “I thought I told him to get rid of Tegan,”

“I don’t know. I’m honestly just as surprised as you.”

“It makes sense though, you’re a massive threat.” Hannah thinks for a moment before she says, “I GUESS I can look past them not sending Tegan home this episode.”

“Gee thanks,” Megan sarcastically says as interns walk over to untie her,

“Well, Megan,” Richard states, “How do you feel about your elimination,”

“Well,” The music fan says as she is untied, “I’m upset obviously, but I’m mainly just confused on how the votes went. Me, Jemma, Bob and Tegan AND Katrina all voted Gary, right?”

"Because you're here, no, no it is not right."

“Yeah… I guess I’m watching the episode back to see where it all went wrong,”

“As an extra, can you show us any of your musical instruments? If you happen to have any on you?”

“Well, alright, I do have this,” Megan reaches into her pocket and pulls out a kazoo, “But to be fair, it IS a kazoo, I know it’s not the most… popular instrument,”

“Still, it is an instrument, it would be a decent idea to listen to it.”

“Well alright then,” she shrugs before she starts playing a tune which captivates Hannah,

“Wow…” This is all the contrarian can say after the short tune,

“And yeah, I guess that was a nice quickie for you to listen to,” Megan says,

“That… Was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard,” Hannah states, shedding a tear

“Very good,” Richard comments, clapping, before he says, “And this is all the time we have, I will see you in the next eliminated camper’s bonus clip on Total Drama Elemental Islands!” The screen fades out, ending the bonus clip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electric Tigers: Carol, Jake, Lauren, Morgan, Myron, Nadia, Rory, Susan  
> Frozen Lions: Bob, Gary, Jemma, Katrina, Megan (Eliminated), Tegan, Xavier
> 
> [1] Scottish Gaelic translations: dìreach... fuilteach sgoinneil = Just… Bloody Brilliant (Though this is according to Google Translate so if that was butchered or means something completely different then sorry)  
> [2] Reference to the SYOC I originally sent Susan into, Total Drama Island: Brains vs Beauty vs Brawn by The Young Buck. I miss that story if I’m being honest and I liked where it was going.  
> [3] If you know what this entire scene (minus the ending) is referencing then you have my undying respect. I did change it a little, but it should still be somewhat easy to remember.
> 
> PLLLLLLLLOT TWIIIIIIIIIIIST! Yep, Megan got sent home. She was always meant to be one of the first few out, but the reason did have to change. I wanted her to have Jemma as a friend, but originally her lack of social skills outside of Myron would have sent her home, but as I wrote the Megan/Jemma friendship out and added Tegan into that trio, I realised that it would be really hard to do it this way. Plus, Gary hadn’t done all that much yet, so to solve both problems, I changed it to Gary and Katrina being the main reasons for her elimination.  
> I'm starting to realise, that if just a bit, Megan might become this cast's Dawn, in the fact that she's an early out that everyone projects/wants to get far but is eliminated in the 5th episode. Sorry to everyone that liked her… But the plot required her early departure. This hopefully also shows that this game will be tough, Megan played her cards well… Too well, and some of the members of the Lions caught that and stopped her from becoming a threat in the future.   
> If you want a fun fact though, I decided on Myron and Megan being friends as I was writing Megan’s introduction in the first episode. I have a general plan for some plots planned, but details and even a few more plots are decided while writing the episode. I know it isn’t the best way of writing, but it’s honestly the way I believe I write the best.  
> One last thing about Megan, she was the last character created for the season, and she was the character I had the most trouble coming up with a personality for originally, but when I thought of the One Woman Band idea, everything just fell into place, though she isn’t the last character to have their personality changed, but I’ll get into that one when that camper is eliminated.  
> Commenting on Rory and Susan, yep, they are the first couple of the season. And I will reveal now, they are the ship at the end of the intro, I will make sure their names are no longer redacted from the next episode onwards. Susry/Rosan/‘whatever you want to call the ship’ was the first ship I decided for the season and I’ve been excited to show it off to you all since I decided them going together.  
> And I guess I also revealed Ship #2 for the season here as well, Jake and Xavier. I wanted to write an LGBT couple into this season and these two fit the best. These two were also decided somewhat early in the development of the season and Javier/Xake is another ship I am excited to show off, they won’t be completely clear sailing, but I hope you enjoy where they end up going.  
> Anyways, I am definitely missing something or other, so ask in reviews and I’ll answer it in the next episode… Which, just watch, will be in another two months…
> 
> 1st – 14th: ???  
> 15th: Megan (The Quiet Band Girl)  
> 16th: Hannah (The Jerky Contrarian)  
> 17th: Richard (The Incredible Bore)  
> 18th: Alfred (The Influential Rich Kid)


End file.
